The Slave Doll
by swagchane
Summary: [CHAP 5 IS UP!] Luhan hanyalah seorang boneka yang digunakan untuk perangsang pemuas dan mesin uang. Tak apa melakukan apapun asalkan ia bisa mendapat uang. Lalu ia bertemu dengan Sehun seorang arogan yang jatuh pada pesonanya. Sehun rela melakukan apapun asal ia bisa mendapatkan laki-laki mungil itu dalam dekapannya. HunHan slight ChanBaek
1. The Black World

**The Slave Doll**

**(The Black World)**

A story line by **Minachu**

**Warning!**

This Character is belong to me (Except EXO members of course)

Alur dan kemasan cerita terlahir dari otak nista saya dan dari salah satu manga yang saya baca tapi lupa judulnya.

**Cast:**

Lu Han

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

**Pairing:**

Hun-Han | Chan-Baek

**Length:**

Chaptered

**Genres:**

Romance

Yaoi Smut

**Rated:**

Mature

**Sorry for the typos. No EYD.**

**Don't be a plagliarist. Don't be a siders.**

October 15, 2014 Minachu Present

The Slave Doll : The Black World

**Enjoy!**

Laki-laki mungil itu lari tergesa-gesa mengingat kebodohan yang ia lakukan hari ini. Ia terlambat. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin menidurkan dirinya kalau saja ia tidak menyadari dimana jarum panjang dan jarum pendek itu berada. Dengan sedikit terengah-engah ia menghentikan kaki pendeknya dan dengan cepat merunduk dihadapan laki-laki separuh baya yang berdiri membelakanginya. "Maafkan aku tuan, aku terlambat."

Laki-laki tambun yang merupakan bosnya itu membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan. Menatap Luhan –laki-laki kecil itu- tajam sembari membenahi letak kacamatanya. "Kau tahu ini sudah jam berapa?"

Luhan memejamkan matanya erat saat suara berat dan menyeramkan itu menyapa pendengarannya. "Maafkan aku."

Hening.

"Ikut aku." Luhan menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya mengikuti bosnya itu menuju ke ruang pribadinya. Setelah pintu ditutup, sang bos terus menatap intens setiap inci tubuh Luhan dari atas sampai bawah.

"Bos?" Cicit Luhan. Ia merasa amat sangat tak nyaman dengan tatapan mengerikan bosnya itu.

"Dengar Lu, ini bukan kali pertama kau amat sangat terlambat seperti ini, kau tahu kan? Mau tak mau mulai hari ini kau akan dipecat." Luhan hanya dapat merunduk mendengar ucapan bosnya. "Tapi aku bisa membantumu agar kau tidak dipecat dari sini."

Luhan cepat mendongkakkan kepalanya dan ia bersumpah bisa melihat sebuah seringaian dibibir bosnya itu. Oh, Luhan tahu apa arti seringaiannya itu. Menurut kabar burung yang beredar, laki-laki tua yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah seorang biseksual. Laki-laki tua walaupun sudah memiliki istri masih tetap berprilaku mesum pada gadis-gadis maupun laki-laki muda. Bulu kuduk Luhan meremang membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika bos didepannya ini akan melakukan prilaku mesum padanya. Hey! Dia masih normal. Ia masih menyukai wanita berdada besar.

"Lu?" Luhan tersentak mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan suara agak… mendesah? Bosnya tersenyum licik kemudian menggerak-gerakkan tangannya mengisyaratkan agar Luhan mendekat kearahya. "Kalau kau bersedia melayaniku hari ini maka masalahmu di café ini akan kuselesaikan dan kau bisa bekerja seperti besok. Bagaimana?"

Luhan dengan cepat mengubah tatapan khawatirnya menjadi jijik. Jadi selama ini kabar burung itu benar. Luhan segera menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Maaf bos. Lebih baik kau sewa saja orang yang tepat untuk memanjakan tubuhmu."

"Bukankah kau membutuhkan uang untuk biaya rumah sakit adikmu? Bagaimana kau bisa membayarnya kalau kau dipecat dari café ini huh? Ini satu-satunya jalan agar kau tidak dipecat dan masih mendapatkan uang. Tak usah terlalu jual mahal. Kalau kau mencobanya pasti kau akan suka."

Luhan mendecih kemudian ia membungkukkan badannya sebentar. "Terima kasih bos, tapi saya kurang berminat."

Sesaat sebelum luhan berbalik ia merasakan sebuah tangan menggengam tangannya dan membalik tubuhnya cepat. Tangan-tangan gemuk itu dengan lancang masuk ke dalam baju yang Luhan kenakan dan mengusap perut Luhan perlahan mencoba membuat Luhan terangsang. Dengan cepat Luhan melayangkan sebuah bogem telak ke arah hidung bosnya. Hey, dia sudah dilecehkan. Walaupun kecil begini, Luhan masih laki-laki manly yang tidak akan mau dilecehkan oleh sesama laki-laki apalagi yang tua seperti bosnya itu.

"Maaf bos, aku sudah mencoba membicarakan ini baik-baik padamu. Aku bukan pelacurmu. Kalau kau ingin having sex saat ini, cari saja orang di luar sana tapi bukan aku. Lagi pula, tanpa bekerja disini pun aku masih bisa mencari pekerjaan yang lebih baik. Jadi, aku mengundurkan diri."

Luhan dengan pasti berjalan meninggalkan café dan bosnya yang masih tersungkur di ruangannya dengan darah segar yang sedikit mengelucur dari hidungnya. Luhan meghela nafas lelah diantara derap langkahnya. Ia sudah resmi jadi seorang pengangguran mulai hari ini. Setelah bergerlut dengan pikirannya, akhirnya ia memilih untuk menemui adiknya saja.

Luhan sedikit tersentak mendapati ada seorang perempuan asing yang menjaga adiknya. Perempuan itu mendongkakkan kepalanya mendengar pintu terbuka. Luhan bisa melihat wajah perempuan itu. Kim Nami, suster yang bertugas menjaga adiknya selama dirawat.

"Ah, Luhan-ssi kemari. Kau tidak sedang bekerja?" Nami bangun dari duduknya dan menggeser badannya sedikit menjauh dari Baekhyun, adiknya. "Kondisi Baekhyun lebih membaik tapi kita masih belum bisa memprediksi kapan dia akan bangun."

Luhan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dan berdiri disisi lain ranjang Baekhyun, adiknya. "Aku baru saja mengundurkan diri dan yah, sekarang aku sudah resmi jadi seorang pengangguran."

Nami menggingit bibirnya, sorot matanya menatap Luhan dengan tatapan iba. "Sebenarnya aku tak mau membebanimu dengan ini, tapi maaf Lu, kau harus cepat-cepat…"

"Membayar biaya administrasinya." Luhan dengan cepat menyela ucapan Nami. "Aku tahu, tapi tabunganku masih belum cukup dan aku baru saja berhenti bekerja. Aku butuh waktu untuk mencari pekerjaan baru atau setidaknya mencari pinjaman. Bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu untuk mengatakan pada bagian administrasi untuk mengulur pembayaranku?"

Nami mendekati Luhan dan mengusap lengan lelaki itu perlahan. "Akan kubantu sebisaku. Kalau kau masih belum bisa mendapat uang cukup sampai jangka waktu, kau bisa meminjam uangku dulu. Ah, aku harus pergi. Ada pasien yang harus aku check. Fighting Luhan-sshi!"

Luhan tersenyum kecil saat Nami keluar dari kamar rawat Baekhyun sambil tersenyum konyol dan mengepalkan tangannya keatas. Luhan tahu, perempuan itu tertarik padanya jadi dia dengan senang hati mengulurkan bantuannya tanpa Luhan minta. Tapi Luhan tentu saja laki-laki manly yang tidak akan memanfaatkan orang baik semacam Nami kan?

Ponsel Luhan bordering nyaring menandakan ada pesan masuk di salah satu akun sosial media miliknya. Awalnya Luhan tak memperdulikan tapi karena penasaran, dibuka dan dibacanya isi pesan dari orang tak dikenalnya itu.

**Hai Luhan! Aku Chanyeol, maaf aku lancang membuka-buka profilmu dan aku sedikit takjub saat melihat foto-fotomu yang menurutku lumayan. Aku sedang membutuhkan beberapa model untuk usaha baruku karena akhir-akhir ini banyak model-modelku yang memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri. Kalau kau berminat, kau bisa hubungi aku segera. Senang jika bisa bekerja sama denganmu.**

Model? Hei, pekerjaan itu bisa saja menguntungkannya, menghasilkan uang banyak? Dengan begitu ia bisa segera membayar biaya rumah sakit Baekhyun, kan?

**Model? Apa saja yang harus aku lakukan? Dan bagaimana dengan gajinya?**

Luhan menghela nafas saat membaca ulang pesannya. Ia tampak seperti orang mata duitan, tapi ia tak perduli. Pada dasarnya memang ia membutuhkan uang. Tak perlu butuh menunggu lama, Chanyeol pun sudah membalas pesannya.

**Sebenarnya tidak sebagai model saja, tapi juga sebagai boneka. Yang kau perlu lakukan hanya cukup mendesah. Untuk gaji, selama kerjamu baik aku bisa memberikan beberapa juta untuk sekali kerja.**

Obsidian kecil itu seketika membola. Mendesah dan beberapa juta won dalam sekali kerja? Tidakkah itu terdengar seperti seorang pelacur?

**Kau tidak memintaku untuk menjual tubuhku pada tante-tante girang di luar sana kan?**

Tak lama kemudian muncul balasan Chanyeol

**Hahaha. Sebenarnya iya, tapi bukan pada tante-tante. Tapi kau tidak akan bekerja seperti seorang pelacur. Aku tak bisa mengatakannya disini. Kita bisa bertemu kalau kau memang benar-benar berminat untuk ini. Kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan memaksa.**

Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Apa-apaan orang ini? Megiriminya pesan hanya untuk memintanya untuk menjadi salah satu pelacurnya? Seketika tanpa disadarinya, Luhan mengubah raut wajahnya jijik. Dan demi apapun, ia tak akan membalas pesan orang ini.

-( _HunHan_ )-

Pintu berwarna putih itu terbuka menampilkan seorang perempuan bertubuh indah masuk sambil membawa beberapa lembar kertas ditangan kanannya. "Annyeong Luhan-ssi. Aku datang lagi untuk memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun."

Luhan tahu, dari cara perempuan dihadapannya ini berbicara, dari sikap dan tingkah lakunya yang agak kaku dan terkesan gugup, ia datang kesini bukan hanya untuk memeriksa adiknya. Ada hal lain yang ingin ia katakan. "Ada apa Nami?"

Nami tampak tersentak dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "U, uh itu… tidak apa-apa."

"Kau yakin? Tapi kau tak tampak 'tidak apa-apa.' Ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

Nami merundukkan kepalanya, menghentikan pekerjaannya mengotak-atik infus berwarna agak kemerahan itu. "Pihak administrasi memintaku untuk menyampaikan ini padamu. Setelah penguluran waktu pembayaranmu dua minggu lalu, kau harus segera melunasinya. Tak ada perpanjangan waktu untuk pembayaran lagi. Jika dalam tiga hari kedepan kau tak membayar kata mereka Bekhyun tidak akan diijinkan dirawat disini lagi."

"Berapa biaya totalnya?"

"Sekitar 18 Juta."

Luhan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dalam 3 hari ia harus sudah mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu. Tabungannya hanya ada sekitar 3 juta. Bagaimana sisanya? Apalagi sekarang ia adalah seorang pengangguran. Seketika nama Chanyeol melintas di otaknya. Mungkin ia orang tergila yang pernah ada. Tapi ia tak perduli dan segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirim sebuah pesan padanya.

**Bisakah aku bekerja hari ini juga?**

-( _HunHan_ )-

Setiap langkah kakinya hanya menciptakan sebuah kegugupan yang makin lama makin menjadi. Ia akan segera mengetahui pekerjaan apa yang akan menantinya. Sebenarnya ia agak ragu untuk menerima pekerjaan ini tapi karena dalam waktu singkat ia harus punya banyak uang untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit Baekhyun, tak ada jalan lain selain menerimanya.

Langkah kakinya terhenti saat obsidian rusa itu menangkap sosok laki-laki berperawakan lebih tinggi darinya, memakai kacamata hitam dan bersandar pada lamborgini merah yang mungkin adalah miliknya. Sosok itu menolehkan kepalanya dan melepas kacamatanya. Luhan bersumpah, laki-laki itu melebihi kata sempurna. Ia amat sangat jauh dari kata tampan. Ia amat sangat tampan.

"Luhan?"

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Luhan untuk mencerna jika malaikat didepannya ini telah memanggil namanya. "E, eh iya. Aku Luhan."

Hey, dengar. Ia masih normal. Catat sekali lagi, ia masih normal. Hanya saja kau pasti merasa kurang percaya diri atau merasa grogi jika ada didekat orang yang fisiknya lebih dari kata sempurna kan? Yah, itulah yang sedang terjadi pada Luhan sekarang.

"Mau melihat bagaimana tempat kerjamu nantinya?" Chanyeol membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Luhan. Tapi sekali lagi, butuh beberapa saat bagi luhan untuk mencernanya dan mendekati Chanyeol, masuk ke lamborgini merahnya.

Tak ada perkenalan secara formal, tak ada pembicaraan sama sekali ketika dalam perjalanan. Chanyeol sibuk menyetir dan Luhan sibuk menetralisir rasa gugupnya. Hingga suara bass berat itu memecah keheningan dan membuat Luhan sedikit terkejut.

"Aku tak salah memilihmu." Luhan mendongkak dan menatap Chanyeol bingung. Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya sebentar sambil tersenyum. "Kalau kau benar-benar bersedia untuk bekerja di tempatku dan bersedia juga untuk menjadi model tetapnya, aku yakin usahaku pasti akan lebih sukses dari sekarang."

Luhan mengernyitkan alisnya. "Jadi usahamu ini bukan usaha yang baru dibuka tapi usaha yang sudah sukses?"

Terdengar suara renyah dari bibir Chanyeol. Oh, ya tentu saja Luhan yang terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya. Bagaimana bisa pengusaha baru seperti yang Chanyeol katakan dulu bisa membayar pegawainya semahal itu dalam sehari dan membeli lamborgini mewah ini? Luhan hanya bisa merutuki betapa bodoh dan tololnya dia.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai." Chanyeol mengarahkan laju mobilnya yang pelan ke arah rumah mewah dengan beberapa hiasan patung dipekarangannya. Dan sekali lagi, Luhan hanya bisa memasang wajah bodoh dengan segala hal yang chanyeol tunjukkan padanya.

"Menurutku ini tak tampak seperti kantor untukku." Suara Luhan lebih terdengar seperti nyanyian angin. Sangat lirih. Tapi berterimakasihlah pada pendengaran Chanyeol yang masih bagus dan membuatnya bisa mendengar cicitan Luhan.

"Memang sengaja. Agar tak ada yang mencurigai apa yang kita lakukan disini. Ayo turun."

Chanyeol keluar dari lamborgini merahnya dan melangkah masuk kedalam rumah mewah itu. Luhan berjalan dibelakangnya dengan onyx yang tak henti-hentinya membola mengagumi betapa mewahnya rumah didalamnya.

"Kenapa tempat ini sepi? Dimana yang lain? Maksudku, para pekerja atau model-modelmu." Tanya Luhan sambil mengikuti Chanyeol yang duduk di kursi mewah ruang tamunya.

"Sebelum membicarakan tentang itu, mau minum?" Luhan menggeleng lemah sebagai jawabannya. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan menerangkan semuanya dan aku harap tak ada selaan selama aku menjelaskannya. Mengerti?"

Sekali lagi, Luhan hanya mampu mengangguk

"Sebenarnya aku adalah pemilik XO-house-production. Kau tau kan?" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya lagi. Ia menggigit bibirnya dan jantungnya berpacu cepat. XO-house production memang asing ditelinganya tapi ia tau itu adalah rumah produksi untuk blue film dan majalah porno untuk laki-laki pencinta jenis ternama.

"Yah, seperti house-production yang lain, kita melakukan shooting, mengedit, dan distribusi atau menyuruhmu telanjang dan mengambil beberapa foto bagus untuk membuat laki-laki diluar sana merasa puas. Tapi disini aku tak akan memintamu untuk menjadi model blue film ku atau model majalah pornoku jadi tak peru khawatir. Aku mempunyai satu acara baru untuk membauat rumah produksi ini menjadi semakin melambung seperti ini, jika blue film didistibusikan beberapa minggu atau bahkan sebulan setelah perekaman dilakukan, maka untuk yang satu ini kita akan merekam sekaligus menyiarkannya secara langsung. Jika blue film siaran tidak langsung maka yang ini adalah siaran langsung. Apa kau paham?

Ingat apa yang aku katakan padamu saat kita bertukar pesan di akun sosial media waktu itu? Pekerjaanmu hanya mendesah kan? Yah. Seperti itulah, kau akan dijadikan sebagai seorang slave, tanganmu akan diikat, matamu akan ditutup, selain untuk menambah sensualitas juga agar tak ada orang yang mengenalimu. Mengingat tubuhmu yang kecil dan wajahmu yang tergolong imut, hahaha, kau akan menjadi bagian yang berada dibawah. Bagaimana? Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Tubuh Luhan melemas mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol. Tak pernah seumur hidupnya ia membayangkan untuk disentuh oleh sesama jenisnya dan bahkan diperlakukan seperti seorang slave. Melihat kebingungan diwajah Luhan, Chanyeol tersenyum. "Kalau kau merasa berat, aku tak memaksamu. Kau bisa mengundurkan diri kalau kau mau."

Luhan mendongkak menatap Chanyeol dengan agak ragu. Jujur saja ia merasa berat dengan pekerjaan ini. Ia tentu ingin mengundurkan diri. Ia tak pernah berhubungan dengan dunia seperti ini dan sekarang ia harus terjebak pada dunia seperti ini. Luhan menghela nafas panjang. Tak ada jalan lain. Ia butuh uang secepatnya. "Untuk sekali kerja, apa aku bisa mendapat uang 18 juta?"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Tentu tidak. Empat juta, maksimal untuk sekali kerja. Itupun kalau penontonmu mencapai ratusan bahkan kalau bisa ribuan orang."

Luhan menghela nafasnya berat. Setidaknya ia bisa dengan cepat mendapat uang jika bekerja di tempat ini. "Biarkan aku bekerja hari ini juga."

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. "Ada jadwal yang sudah ditentukan untuk siaran hari ini. Kau baru bisa bekerja besok. Untuk hari ini hanya membuat teasernya. Jadi, kau bersedia bekerja di tempat ini?"

Luhan diam sebentar lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol melebarkan senyumnya. "Naiklah ke lantai dua setelah tangga belok ke kiri. Pintu ke empat sebelah kiri. Masuk, mereka akan menyiapkanmu untuk online film perdanamu. Satu jam lagi kita bertemu. Suruh mereka untuk mengantarmu ketempat shooting begitu kau selesai."

Luhan mengangguk dan mengikuti instruksi yang Chanyeol berikan. Naik, tangga, kiri pintu ke empat, kiri. Luhan menghela nafasnya dan masuk dalam ruangan itu. Pandangannya bertabrakan dengan pandangan laki-laki imut yang lebih pendek dari padanya. Laki-laki itu menatap luhan bingung.

"Oh, annyeonghaseo. Luhan imnida." Ucap Luhan sambil menundukkan badannnya.

"Ah, boneka baru. Duduklah. Aku akan memberi sedikit polesan untukmu. Ah iya, selamat datang di rumah kami. Aku Minseok. Senang bertemu denganmu Luhan." Minseok menarik Luhan mendekat dan mendudukkannya didepan meja rias. "Dengan wajahmu yang seperti ini, aku yakin tak akan butuh waktu yang lama untukmu untuk menjadi primadona di tempat ini"

** TBC**

Ah, Akhirnya selesai juga FF ini xD berhubung ini adalah FF yaoi mature pertama yang aku buat, butuh banyak kritikan dimana-mana. Hehe. FF ini didedikasikan untuk semua Hunhan hard shipper dimanapun berada 3

Nah, terakhir, Mind to Review? ^^


	2. An Arogan Master

Seperti yang sudah direncanakan sebelumnya. Tubuh mungil itu terduduk di sofa kecil berwarna abu-abu dengan tangan yang terikat dibelakang tubuhnya. Ia tak bisa melihat apapun, obsidian rusanya tertutup erat oleh kain putih. Hanya kemeja biru agak kebesaran yang kini menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya dan setengah dari pahanya. Ia terus menggerak-gerakkan badannya risih. Dinginnya AC diruangan ini membelai lembut kulit paha dalamnya membuat bulu kuduknya terbangun. Terlebih lagi karena degub jantungnya berpacu keras membuatnya makin merasa tak nyaman.

"_Rilekskan tubuhmu Lu. Beberapa menit lagi kita mulai. Kau siap?"_ Suara bass milik Chanyeol menyapa pendengaran Luhan melalui headset yang terpasang di telinga sebelah kirinya. Luhan hanya mampu menggumam pelan sebagai jawabannya. Kalau ia boleh jujur, tidak. Ia sama sekali tidak siap dengan semua ini. ia ingin lari sejauh-jauhya. Ia sudah merasa kotor. Luhan menggigit bibirnya.

"_Dengar, kau hanya boleh mengerang dan mendesah. Jangan melakukan perlawanan selama perekaman berlangsung. Jangan ucapkan kata lain selain master. Paham? Ingat, ini siaran langsung. Jangan lakukan apapun yang bisa mempermalukan nama rumah produksi ini dan dirimu sendiri walaupun faktanya mereka takkan mengenalimu karena matamu tertutup. Sekarang, sandarkan tubuhmu ke sofa. Tarik nafas yang panjang dan hembuskan perlahan. Aku tahu kau gugup karena ini pertama kalinya kau melakukan pekerjaan ini kan? Hanya Foreplay Lu. Seperti perjanjian kita sebelumnya. Tenanglah, Semua akan baik-baik saja."_

Luhan menghela nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Disandarkannya punggung sempit itu berusaha menetralisirkan rasa gugup yang terus menggerayangi tubuhnya walaupun sebenarnya itu benar-benar tak ada gunanya. Semakin ia mencoba tenng dan mengosongkan pikirannya, semakin ia mendapati fakta jika ia akan disentuh oleh sesama jenis untuk pertama kalinya. Yah, Chanyeol tidak memaksanya untuk melakukan bagian inti jika ia tak mau. Setidaknya Luhan bersyukur memiliki bos seperti Chanyeol. Ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya sekali lagi. Ia tampak gusar dalam duduknya. Ini semua untuk Baekhyun. Tenang, tenang. Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja. Seperti kata Chanyeol, semua akan baik-baik saja. Sesaat kemudian Luhan tersentak saat tiba-tiba mendengar suara sebuah bel di telinganya.

Sudah dimulai.

Ruangan itu seketika sepi tanpa ada suara sedikitpun. Luhan bisa mendengar samar-samar suara ketukan sepatu yang makin mendekat. Ia bisa merasakan kehadiran orang lain dibelakangnya melalui hembusan nafas disekitar lehernya. Ia sedikit mengerang ketika tengkuknya merasakan hawa panas yang membuatnya kegelian. "Hai sayang. Aku Kris, mastermu hari ini."

"Eungh, m, master.." Luhan tak mampu mengatakan apapun saat bibir kris mulai bekerja pada lehernya. Lidah dan bibir itu tak henti-hentinya menjilat dan menciumi leher hingga bahu sebelah kanan Luhan yang mulai terekspos. Tangan-tangan besar Kris perlahan mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Luhan. Luhan menggigit bibirnya erat dan merapatkan kedua kakinya. Ia sedikit merutuki tubuhnya yang terlalu sensitive, bagaimana bisa hanya disentuh seperti itu membuatnya sedikit, terangsang?

Kris tersenyum disela ciumannya pada leher Luhan. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana tubuh itu mencoba berhenti bergetar walau pada akhirnya tubuhnya itu makin gemetar. _"Buka pahamu lebar-lebar dan angkat kakimu tinggi-tinggi." _

Kris bisa yang mendengar suara dari headset Luhan hanya bisa menyeringai pelan. Setelah membuat semua kancing yang ada di tubuh Luhan terbuka, ia menyibak lebar-lebar kemeja itu dalam sekali sentak. Menampilkan betapa mulusnya tubuh seputih susu yang Miliki itu. Terdengar pekikan kecil dari bibir Luhan sebelum akhirnya ia menggigit bibirnya lagi.

Kris menjauhkan tubuhnya dan berdiri didepan Luhan. Ia sempat tercengang melihat pemandangan indah dihadapannya. Kemeja Luhan yang terbuka lebar-lebar, kulit mulusnya, nipple merah kecoklatan. Nafas Kris memberat. Ia ingin segera menyerang laki-laki mungil yang ada dihadapannya saat ini kalau saja ia tak mengingat laki-laki ini adalah anak baru.

Perlahan dengan kaki yang gemetaran Luhan mulai membuka pahanya lebar dan mengangkatnya tinggi. Menampilkan kejantanannya yang setengah berdiri karena sentuhan bibir Kris diawal tadi dan manhole yang belum pernah tersentuh oleh siapapun. Kris menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba kering. Pemandangan hebat dihadapannya membuatnya tak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri. Ia segera mendekatkan dirinya pada sisi kanan tubuh Luhan dan mendudukkan dirinya pada sebuah kursi kecil. Didekatkannya bibirnya pada telinga Luhan.

"Jangan pernah menahan desahanmu, Luhan." Perlahan tangan Kris mengusap perut datar Luhan. Ia bisa mendengar erangan tertahan pada bibir Luhan. Jemari itu merambat naik dan mengusap gundukan kecil pada dada Luhan.

"Aaahh" Luhan membusungkan badannya tinggi dan mencoba menenggelamkan wajahnya pada sofa ketika Kris mulai memilin nipplenya. Kris sempat kaget mendapati reaksi yang Luhan berikan itu.

Shit!

Kris bisa merasakan celananya sesak. Baru melakukan ini saja bisa membuatnya turn on. Kemudian ia menyeringai. Luhan begitu sensitive. Ia belum pernah disentuh oleh siapapun. Dengan cepat Kris menundukkan kepalanya, meraup nipple Luhan dan menyedotnya kuat-kuat. Lidahnya ikut bekerja memainkan ujung kecoklatan itu membuat pemiliknya menggeliatkan badannya dan mendesah-desah liar. Sensasi ini, sensasi luar biasa yang membuatnya ingin menangis. Tidak, ini terlalu nikmat. Ia masih mendesah dan terus mendesah hingga kerongkongannya kering. Tapi ia tak perduli.

"Nnghh, aaahh! Ahh! Ma-aahh~ masterhhh." Luhan makin meninggikan volume desahannya ketika tangan Kris menyentuh dan mulai mengocok kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri tegak itu. Luhan ingin meremas apapun tapi ia tak bisa. Tangannya diikat erat, ia sama sekali tak bisa berkutik. Titik-titik sensitifnya dimanja dengan baik membuat tubuhnya melemas dan kepalanya pusing. Ia tak pernah tau kalau melakukan ini rasanya seperti terbang. Terlalu nikmat.

Kris melepas hisapannya pada nipple luhan. Tangan kanannya masih bekerja mengocok kejantanan Luhan perlahan-lahan. Ditegapkannya tubuh yang tadinya merunduk itu. Kris sedikit menggeram saat melihat pemandangan indah dihadapannya itu. Tubuh itu seakan pasrah dengan apa yang akan dilakukan orang lain terhadapnya. Kedua nipple yang kemerahan karena disedot terlalu kuat, bibir terbuka dengan lelehan saliva disebelah kanannya dan wajahnya yang semerah tomat karena terlalu terangsang. Satu hal yang sedikit Kris sesali, ia tak bisa melihat mata Luhan saat ini. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana mata sayu itu menatapnya, memohon untuk disentuh lebih. Uh, Kris berharap ia tak kelepasan saat ini. Ia beranjak mendekati wajah itu, menjilat lelehan salivanya dan mengajak Luhan untuk berbagi ciuman penuh hasrat dan nafsu.

"Unghhh, mmmhh."

Luhan mengerang saat merasakan bibir itu meraup bibirnya ganas. Semakin lama semakin liar. Ia bisa merasakan lidah itu mulai masuk dan menyapa lidahnya. Semakin intens dan panas ciuman mereka, semakin cepat pula kocokan tangan Kris di kejantanan Luhan. Luhan semakin dekat dan ia menggigit lidah Kris sebagai tandanya. Kris mengerti, melepaskan ciumannya dan menopang tubuhnya pada lutut diantara kedua kaki Luhan, memasukkan kejantanan laki-laki kecil itu pada mulutnya.

"Anggghh! Aahh-niihh Masterrhh! Enggh~" Tubuh Luhan menggelinjang dan ia bisa merasakan sesuatu keluar dari dalam dirinya saat Kris menyedot kejantanannya kuat-kuat. Ia klimaks. Luhan diam dan mengatur nafas dan degub jantungnya.

Sesaat kemudian seseorang menciumnya lagi. Disela ciumannya, ia bisa merasakan cairan kental agak amis melewati kerongkongannya. Setelah ciuman panas itu selesai, suara berat itu memasuki telinga Luhan. "Spermamu, kau suka huh?"

-Another Place-

Laki-laki itu hanya diam dan tetap terpaku menatap layar laptopnya meskipun layar itu sudah berganti warna menjadi hitam sepenuhnya. Tampak nafasnya terputus-putus menandakan hasratnya sudah sampai ubun-ubun. Gundukan di celananya tak tersentuh sama sekali, ia tak perduli. Terdengar suara gemeletuk gigi. Laki-laki itu, laki-laki mungil itu harus bisa ia dapatkan.

**The Slave Doll**

A story line by **Minachu**

**Warning!**

This Character is belong to me (Except EXO members of course)

Alur dan kemasan cerita terlahir dari otak nista saya dan dari salah satu manga yang saya baca tapi lupa judulnya.

**Cast:**

Lu Han

Oh Sehun

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Kris Wu

**Pairing:**

Hun-Han | Chan-Baek | Kris-Han

**Length:**

Chaptered

**Genres:**

Romance

Yaoi Smut

**Rated:**

Mature

**Sorry for the typos. No EYD.**

**Don't be a plagliarist. Don't be a siders.**

**Enjoy!**

Setelah perekaman selesai Minseok segera mendekati Luhan dan memasangkan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Luhan. Perlahan, laki-laki imut itu membukakan penutup mata dan ikatan yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan Luhan. Luhan mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya membiasakan dengan cahaya terang dari lampu-lampu yang terpasang diberbagai sudut ruangan.

"Wow Lu! Kau, luar biasa! Aku yakin viewermu yang ini akan langsung melenjit!" Minseok berbicara menggebu-gebu dengan mata yang berbinar didepan Luhan. Luhan termangu sebentar kemudian wajahnya bersemu ia menatap sekeliling dan mendapati banyak orang yang berlalu lalang dan beberapa yang menatapnya.

"Apa mereka tadi melihatku telanjang, mendesah dan disentuh?" Katakan tidak, katakan tidak, katakan tidak…

"Tentu saja, mereka bagian dari kru." Minseok menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dengan acuh. Luhan hanya bisa menganga sebentar dan segera menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Oh Ya Tuhan! Ia benar-benar malu sekarang. Ingin rasanya ia mencopot wajahnya dan menyembunyikannya entah dimana jauh dari peradaban atau dimanapun yang orang takkan menemukannya. Hey, bagaimana bisa ia menikmati sentuhan Kris dan mendesah-desah liar tanpa tahu malu dihadapan orang banyak? Well, Fakta itu membuatnya ingin segera menjedotkan kepalanya ke tembok keras-keras.

"Hey? Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo, kita keruanganku saja!" Luhan yang masih menyelimuti seluruh tubuh termasuk wajahnya dengan selimut hanya mengangguk dan mengekori Minseok sampai di ruangannya. Setelah menutup pintunya, Minseok mendudukkan badannya disofa. "Kenapa wajahmu pucat seperti itu? Kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik Lu. Banyak dari para kru yang tampak terangsang saat perekaman berlangsung."

"Terangsang?"

Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya. "Bahkan aku tadi melihat Jongdae dan bos besar beronani karena kau."

"Jongdae?"

"Kekasihku, salah satu kameramen disini. Ah bagaimana nanti kalau ia menyukaimu dan berpaling dariku?" Minseok dengan cepat mengubah raut wajahya menjadi sedih. Luhan yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Minseok mendadak panik. Ia dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. Hey, ia tak melakukan apapun jadi ia tak mau dianggap perusak hubungan orang apalagi hubungan sesama jenis.

"A, ania. Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?" Sedetik kemudian Luhan bisa mendengar Minseok tertawa hebat sampai terpingkal-pingkal. Luhan yang tak mengerti kondisi memasang wajah bingung yang membuat Minseok tak bisa berhenti tertawa.

"Ya! Berhentilah memasang wajah bodohmu. Tenang saja. Kalau Jongdae mengganggumu, katakan padaku. akan ku penggal kepalanya, haha. Bercanda. Nah hari pertamamu bekerja sudah selesai. Kau bisa pulang kalau kau mau. Atau kau mau pulang bersamaku? Dimana alamat rumahmu?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Aku harus kerumah sakit merawat adikku."

"Adikmu sakit? Sakit apa?"

Luhan tersenyum. "Ceritanya agak panjang. Kau mau mendengarnya?" Minseok mengangguk dan menggeser duduknya mendekati Luhan.

"Sekitar tiga bulan lalu. Waktu itu baba mendapat udangan pernikahan anak teman sekantornya yang kebetulan bertempat di Pulau Jeju. Awal rencana memang hanya untuk menghadiri undangan tapi karena bertepatan di hari libur, mama menyarankan untuk berwisata keluarga juga sekalian, mengingat kami selalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Karena tugas-tugas kuliahku yang menumpuk, aku menolak untuk ikut dan membiarkan baba, mama dan Baekhyun, adikku untuk pergi berwisata. Saat itu aku ingat bagaimana senyum mereka merekah karena akan berwisata bersama. Saat mata kuliah berlangsung tiba-tiba ada pihak rumah sakit yang menuruhku untuk segera kesana. Saat itu aku tak bisa memikirkan apapun. Otakku kosong tentu saja aku cepat-cepat kerumah sakit dengan panik luar biasa. Mereka mengatakan baba dan mama tak bisa diselamatkan dan Baekhyun sedang dalam kondisi koma. Aku memutuskan untuk berhenti kuliah dan bekerja untuk membayar biaya rumah sakitnya."

"Dan sampai sekarang Baekhyun masih dirawat disana?" Luhan hanya tersenyum miris dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Dan kau bekerja disini juga untuk membayar biaya rumah sakitnya?"

Sekali lagi, Luhan mengangguk. "Aku juga mempunyai terlalu banyak hutang disana sini. Mengingat pekerjaanku dulu di café untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit Baekhyun tidaklah cukup. Hell, aku masih normal kalau kau ingin tahu. Ini semua karena benar-benar terpaksa."

"Well, cukup mengenaskan juga sebenarnya saat kau normal tapi menjadi pihak yang ditindas sekarang." Minseok tertawa kecil. "Tapi kau tampak menikmati sentuhan Kris tadi?"

Oh, yeah. Luhan mengibas-kibaskan tangannya saat dirasa warna wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Ia merutuki Minseok yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal saat melihat perubahan raut wajahnya. Kalau boleh jujur, ia memang benar-benar menikmati sentuhan Kris tadi. Saat jemari panjangnya mengusap kejantanannya membuatnya menggelinjang keenakan.

Damn!

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat. Bagaimana bisa pikiran kotor macam itu melintas di otaknya? Baru sehari ditempat ini saja sudah mengkontaminasi otaknya. Luhan menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Aku rasa Baekhyun sudah menungguku."

Setelah keluar dari rumah mewah yang jadi kantor barunya itu, Luhan mendongkakkan kepalanya melihat langit yang sudah gelap dan merenggangkan tubuhnya lebar-lebar. Ia lelah sekali hari ini apalagi ia harus berjalan sendiri menuju halte yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari kantor baru tempatnya bekerja sekarang. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan masuk.

**From: Chanyeol**

**Aku sudah mengirimkan dua juta pada rekeningmu. Aku tak bisa memberikan lebih dari itu mengingat kau adalah pegawai baru. Aku akan melihat bagaimana respon pelanggan mengenai video teasermu. Kalau mereka banyak memberi respon positif, gajimu untuk besok akan kunaikkan. Kau tak keberatan untuk itu kan?**

Luhan menghela nafas lelah. Bekerja ditempat itu pun tidak bisa membuatnya mendapatkan uang 18 juta secara langsung. Selama tiga hari kalau ia tak bisa membayar lunas maka Baekhyun akan ditendang dari sana. Aaaahhh~ Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya bingung.

Ditengah-tengah kebingungannya, suara klakson berhasil membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang lelaki di belakang kemudi dengan kacamata hitamnya. Laki-laki itu melepas kacamatanya menampilkan paras tampan yang membuat Luhan –sedikit- terpana "Hi Lu, mau bergabung?"

Luhan mengernyitkan alis bingung. Darimana laki-laki ini tahu namanya dan bergabung kemana? Melihat kebingungan dari wajah Luhan, laki-laki itu tersenyum. "Oh, haruskah aku memperkenalkan diriku dua kali? Aku Kris, mastermu hari ini."

Mendengar jawaban Kris, Luhan hanya mampu memasang wajah dungunya. Jadi orang ini adalah orang yang menyentuhnya dan membuatnya, Ah! Luhan segera berbalik dan memalingkan wajahnya malu. Ia yakin wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. Kris tersenyum mendapati tingkah Luhan. "Apa kau ada acara malam ini?"

Luhan sedikit tergagap sebelum akhirnya mengangguk kecil. "Aku harus menjaga adikku."

"Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal kita berdua bisa menciptakan suatu malam indah yang tak kan terlupakan malam ini." Oh, yeah. Luhan tahu persis apa maksud dari perkataan Kris. Ia bukan laki-laki polos untuk mengetahui maksud tersirat dari apa yang Kris katakan.

"Uh, maaf." Luhan merutuki suaranya yang gemetaran. Oke, dia masih normal dan masih tertarik pada wanita. Ia seperti ini hanya karena… malu. Dari ekor matanya ia bisa melihat Kris turun dari mobilnya. "Tak apa. Mungkin kita bisa melakukannya lain waktu. Kau mau kemana? Akan kuantar."

Luhan membalikkan badan dan mendapati Kris bersandar pada mobilnya dan tersenyum menawan kearahnya. Luhan berdeham sebentar kemudian mendekatinya. "Apa kau bisa mengantarkanku ke Halte terdekat?"

"Kenapa harus ke halte? Aku bisa mengantarkanmu ketempat yang kau tuju jadi kau tak perlu repot-repot naik bis dan mengeluarkan uang dari sakumu."

Secara teknis, pertama, Luhan sangat paham Kris tertarik padanya jadi ia tak mau mengambil resiko dengan berada di tempat sempit dengannya untuk jangka waktu yang lama apalagi mengingat Kris adalah salah satu model film porno di tempatnya bekerja jadi ia tak asing dengan hal-hal yang berbau 'itu'. Kedua, secara tak langsung tadi Kris sudah menawarinya untuk melakukan sex bersama malam ini. Jadi kalau ia membiarkan Kris mengantarnya sampai ke tempat tujuan, ia tak yakin kalau ia akan selamat sampai tujuan nanti. Meskipun mengingat bagaimana hebatnya tangan Kris tadi –Oh Luhan, jangan mulai lagi- ia masih laki-laki perkasa yang tak akan ditunggangi oleh laki-laki manapun.

"Aku ada urusan. Bisakah? Kalau kau tak mau aku bisa berjalan kaki–"

"Oh tentu saja aku bersedia." Suara berat Kris menginterupsi. "Walaupun sebentar bersamamu pasti rasanya tetap menyenangkan."

_-( HunHan )-_

Setelah menyicil biaya administrasi dengan uang dua juta yang diberikan Chanyeol, Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar rawat baekhyun. Ia sedikit lega saat mendapati ia sudah membayar 1/9 biaya yang ia tanggung selama ini. Hey, mendapatkan uang dua juta dalam sehari merupakan rekor gaji kerja terbaiknya selama ini. Untuk sisanya mungkin ia bisa meminjam uang pada Nami? Yeah, bukan ide yang buruk mengingat Nami sendiri yang menawarkan sendiri padanya kan?

"Hai Luhan, kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana pekerjaan barumu?" Celotehan Nami menjadi sapaan selamat datang saat Luhan membuka pintu kamar rawat Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum kecil kemudian mendudukkan dirinya dikursi sebelah tempat tidur adiknya itu.

"Yah, begitulah. Bosku sedang baik hati dan meminjamkanku dua juta untuk membayar administrasi." Luhan memberi sedikit bumbu kebohongan disana sini saat menjawab pertanyaan Nami. Hell, ia tak berani membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Nami jika perempuan berbadan seksi itu tau kalau Luhan bekerja sebagai model di rumah Porno. Yah sebenarnya kata itu terlihat sangat manly –menggagahi berbagai wanita, membuat mereka menggelinjang keenakan- kalau saja kau tak mendengarkan lanjutannya. Luhan bekerja sebagai orang yang digagahi. Mengingat fakta itu membuat Luhan sedikit mual dan ingin muntah

"Ah, syukurlah." Nami mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun. "Karena dia sudah ada yang menjaga, aku pamit dulu. Telpon aku kalau kau butuh apa-apa." Nami kemudian meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun dengan wajah sedikit merona.

Luhan menghela nafas dan menatap Adik kesayangannya sambil tersenyum. Sedetik kemudian otaknya kembali memikirkan tentang XO-house-production, rumah produksi milik Chanyeol, tempat ia bekerja sekarang. Dengan cepat ia membuka laptopnya dan melakukan browsing tentang XO-house-production, Chanyeol dan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengannya. Tidak terlalu susah untuk menemukan official webnya hanya saja keamanannya dijaga ketat. Ia harus mendaftar dulu sebelum menikmati fasilitas dalam web itu. setelah mengisi formulir dan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang membuat Luhan pening ia berhasil terdaftar menjadi member dan masuk kedalam web.

Antara sadar dan tidak sadar jantungnya serasa akan copot saat melihat cuplikan video perekaman yang dilakukannya beberapa jam yang lalu terpampang di halaman depan web dengan ukuran yang sangat besar dibanding dengan video-video lainnya. Tubuhnya melemas tanpa sebab. Deru jantungnya berpacu cepat tanpa mampu dikontrol. Tapi itu semua tak menghentikan gerak tangannya untuk membukanya. Seketika wajahnya memerah saat membaca komentar yang dilontarkan oleh laki-laki hidung belang –yang luhan yakin sudah tua dan memiliki banyak lemak dimana-mana- dengan sangat frontal dan kurang sopan baginya. Walaupun dari segi pandang dunia gelap yang baru saja ia jajaki komentar itu merupakan komentar pujian dan sikap pemujaan padanya, tapi tetap saja ia merasa sedikit risih untuk hal itu.

Masih dengan tubuh yang lemas ia memasangkan headset dan memutar rekamannya itu. Setelah melihat beberapa saat, tak bisa ia bendung. Mukanya memerah melihat dirinya sendiri menggeliat-geliat eksotis –tanpa disadarinya- saat tangan Kris menyentuhnya. Ia menahan nafas, tak bisa melihat keseluruhan rekamannya. Dengan cepat ia menutup video itu dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Oh lihat, melihat videonya sendiri saja membuatnya bangun. Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendapati hal itu. Ia tak perduli, perutnya terasa mulas sekarang. Sungguh, ia tampak seperti seorang pelacur yang haus akan sentuhan. Mengetahui fakta itu membuatnya ingin berteriak dan menangis keras. Ya Tuhan, apa yang baru saja ia lakukan? Dengan genangan air di obsidian rusanya, Luhan menatap Baekhyun getir.

"Hei Baekhyun-a. Sampai kapan kau mau tidur terus seperti itu huh? Cepatlah bangun, aku kesepian tak mendengar celotehanmu seperti biasa. Aku tahu, mungkin kau malu saat tahu apa pekerjaanku sekarang. Huh, tapi bagaimana lagi. Hanya pekerjaan ini yang bisa membuatku membayar biaya perawatanmu. Hey cepatlah bangun, cepat bangun agar aku tak perlu bekerja lagi disana…" Setetes Air mata jatuh dan Luhan segera menghapusnya.

Ia mengguncang kecil tubuh Baekhyun. "Haahh~ aku seperti orang gila saja." Luhan bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju sofa. Akhirnya malam itu berakhir dengan pergulatan batin dan dengkuran kecil yang keluar dari bibir Luhan.

_-( Hunhan )-_

Hari ini Luhan memutuskan untuk pulang kerumahnya setelah beberapa hari menginap dirumah sakit untuk menjaga Baekhyun. Dulu saat ia menjadi pelayan café ia selalu menyempatkan diri pulang kerumah tapi setelah menjadi pengangguran selama dua minggu, ia jarang sekali berada dirumah. Lagipula dirumah itu hanya ada dia dan fakta itu membuatnya sedikit merasa kesepian.

Kaki Luhan terhenti didepan supermarket dekat rumahnya. Membeli beberapa kebutuhan rumah dan kebutuhan untuk Baekhyun sebelum pulang kerumah tidak ada salahnya. Jadi ia memutuskan mampir. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Luhan untuk menemukan semua barang yang diperlukannya. Hanya satu hal yang belum Luhan dapatkan. Ia merutuki pegawai supermarket itu karena meletakkan susu vanilla kesukaannya berada di rak yang paling atas membuatnya susah untuk menggapainya.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri mencari orang yang bisa dimintai tolong untuk ini tapi hasilnya nihil. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tak ada jalan lain selain mengambilnya sendiri. Ia mencoba menjinjitkan badannya dan menggapai yang ia bisa tapi hasilnya tetap saja. Ia berusaha mendorong kakinya agar bisa menjijit lebih tinggi, tapi sebuah tangan yang melewati bahunya dan mengambil sekotak susu itu menghentikan pergerakannya. Secepat mungkin Luhan membalikkan badannya dan kedua mata mereka bertemu. Luhan bisa melihat bagaimana tatapan datar dan tajam itu mengintimidasinya, membuatnya salah tingkah dengan degub jantung yang berpacu cepat.

"T, terima kasih."

Luhan mengambil kotak susu vanilla itu dari tangan lelaki bermata tajam tersebut. Dengan cepat ia menuju kasir. Setelah selesai membayar dan sesaat sebelum ia keluar dari supermarket, Luhan menolehkan kepalanya mencari sosok lelaki tadi. Ia masih disana, ditempat yang sama, masih menatapnya.

_-( Hunhan )-_

Chanyeol menghentikan pekerjaannya saat ia mendengar suara pintu ruangannya terbuka. Ia mendongkakkan kepalanya dan mendapati pria berkulit pucat dengan wajah datar berdiri didepan pintu. Chanyeol tersenyum miring dan menyandarkan kepalanya.

"Lama tak berjumpa. Apa yang membuatmu berkunjung kemari lagi setelah sekian lama tuan Oh?"

Laki-laki itu berjalan mendekat kearah Chanyeol, masih dengan wajah datarnya. "Boneka barumu. Aku menginginkannya."

"Kau masih tetap arogan seperti dulu Sehun. Well, seharusnya kau butuh basa-basi atau membawakan ku sebuah wine saat bertemu denganku setelah sekian lama, kan?"

"Aku tak suka basa-basi. Aku ingin dia Chanyeol."

"Tak kusangka setelah keluar dari tempat ini kau masih terus memantau web kami. Sebenarnya aku merasa sedikit tersanjung mengetahui kau masih melihat siaran kami dan perkembangan kami. Kami punya peraturan Sehun. Peraturan lama yang masih sama seperti saat kau mengundurkan diri. Kau tentu tak bisa seenaknya seperti ini. Mengingat kau bukan lagi seorang model di tempat ini dan juga mengingat Luhan masih belum tersentuh oleh siapapun."

Luhan. Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Berapapun akan kubayar."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, tak lupa senyum miring yang terpantri diwajahnya. Sehun berdecak malas. Ia tampak berfikir sebentar kemudian menatap Chanyeol tajam. "Aku akan kembali menjadi modelmu asal aku bisa menjadi partnernya besok. Aku tak menerima penolakan Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menampakkan smirknya dengan cepat ia membuka smartphonenya dan menempelkan benda tipis persegi panjang itu pada telinga bagian kanannya. Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama untuk membuat seseorang disebrang sana mengangkat panggilan telponnya. "Ya Chanyeol, ada apa?"

"Hai Lu, ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Apa aku mengganggu?" Chanyeol mengatakan itu masih terus menatap Sehun. Tak lama kemudian ia men-speaker telponnya membuat laki-laki dihadapannya mendongkak mendengar suara lembut familiar yang membuatnya kacau dua hari ini.

"Eh? Tentu saja tidak. Aku baru saja selesai makan malam. Ada apa?"

"Teman lamaku datang dan mengunjungiku. Tampaknya ia sudah melihat penampilanmu tadi dan sepertinya ia tertarik padamu. Ia bahkan berani membayar dengan nominal besar untuk memasukimu besok, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Hening.

"Apa dia bisa membayar 18 juta untuk itu?" Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya menunggu jawaban Sehun untuk itu.

"Berapapun yang kau mau."

Suara Husky itu menyapa pendengaran Luhan membuat laki-laki disebrang telepon merinding dan terdiam sesaat. Setelah berkutat dengan segala yang ada dipikirannya ia mendesah keras. "Baiklah."

_-( Hunhan )-_

Nafas itu tampak teratur meskipun tangannya diikat dan matanya ditutup. Sebenarnya tidak. Deru jantungnya berpacu, hanya saja ia berusaha tampak professional dengan pekerjaannya ini, pekerjaan yang sama yang ia akan lakukan seperti kemarin. Bedanya hari ini ia akan menjadi pihak yang benar-benar berada dibawah dan dimasuki. Mengingat itu membuat Luhan ingin muntah. Ia seorang laki-laki dan seharusnya ia yang berada di atas, bukan seperti ini. Ia jadi teringat pergulatan batin yang terjadi padanya kemarin. Sebagaimanapun Luhan menghindari pekerjaan ini, ia tak bisa. Ia butuh uang. Dan hari ini semua akan selesai. Setelah ia mendapat 18 juta itu ia akan mengundurkan diri, pergi jauh dan tak akan berhubungan dengan dunia ini lagi. Luhan tersenyum tipis saat memikirkannya.

Berada disofa yang sama seperti kemarin dan Kemeja yang sama dengan dua kancing atas yang terbuka membuat bahu hingga dada atasnya terekspos dengan jelas. Luhan masih tetap tenang saat mendengar kegaduhan itu, kegaduhan yang dibuat oleh masternya hari ini. "Kau menyuruhku bercinta di sofa kecil seperti ini? Aku yakin kau bisa memberikan tempat yang lebih baik dari ini Chanyeol. Siapkan kamar lamaku."

Chanyeol hanya memutar matanya malas saat ucapan arogan itu muncul dari bibir tipis model lama sekaligus barunya itu dan mengisyaratkan kru dan anak buahnya untuk menyiapkan kamar. Sebenarnya agak sedikit malas saat Chanyeol menyetujui permintaan Sehun untuk kembali ke naungannya. Dulu, usaha dan keuntungannya sempat menurun drastis saat Sehun mmemutuskn untuk mengundurkan diri, mengingat Sehun adalah model terbaiknya saat itu. Tapi Chanyeol tidak menyangka, boneka barunya itu mampu menarik Sehun kembali. Ia yakin, sebentar lagi usahanya akan makin diminati dengan adanya Sehun dan Luhan dalam naungannya.

Sehun mendekat, menatap Luhan lekat sebelum akhirnya menggendong Luhan ala bridal. Terdengar suara pekikan kaget keluar dari bibir Luhan namun pria mungil itu memutuskan untuk menggigit bibirnya. Sehun bisa merasakan aura ketakutan pada raut wajah yang Luhan tunjukkan. Diluar ia tampak tenang tapi sebenarnya ia gemetaran.

"Kenapa kau begitu pasrah?" Suaranya begitu dingin membuat jantung Luhan ingin copot rasanya ketika tiba-tiba suara itu terdengar di telinganya.

"Karena aku butuh uang."

Sehun hanya diam menatap lekat inci demi inci wajah cantik untuk ukuran seorang lelaki milik luhan. Karena ia tak tahan, akhirnya bibir tipis itu menyapa bibir manis merah muda milik Luhan. Luhan yang mendapat serangan mendadak hanya bisa diam. Lumatan itu terasa lembut dan memabukkan entah mengapa membuat saraf-saraf otak Luhan lumpuh karenanya. Ciuman ini membuatnya lupa tentang pergulatan batinnya, membuatnya lupa akan pekerjaan yang menyiksa batinnya. Ciuman ini berbeda dengan milik Kris yang penuh nafsu. Ciuman ini… menghangatkan. Akhirnya entah siapa yang memulai, ciuman itu makin panas, semakin intens dan semakin intim.

Mereka terus saling melumat hingga memasuki kamar. Kameramen segera menyalakan kameranya dan mulai merekam setiap hal yang mereka lakukan. Sehun dengan hati-hati menidurkan tubuh Luhan keatas ranjang. Disela ciuman panasnya, Sehun berusaha melepaskan ikatan yang ada dipergelangan tangan Luhan. Ciuman itu terhenti saat Sehun berhasil melepaskan ikatan di pergelangan tangan Luhan. Sehun bisa melihat bagaimana wajah memerah luhan dan dadanya yang naik turun cepat karena kekurangan oksigen. Tangan sehun terulur untuk membelai pipi halus Luhan. Hanya ada satu hal yang terus sehun pikirkan saat menatap Luhan dengan kondisi seperti itu, dihadapannya sekarang sedang tergeletak ciptaan tuhan teramat sangat indah. Seakan tak ingin mengulur waktu lama, Sehun segera menerjang bahu Luhan yang terekspos kerena kemejanya yang sudah tampak kusut dan tak beraturan.

"Aaahh! Janghh~ eungghh" Luhan tak bisa meneruskan perkataannya saat bibir Sehun mulai bekerja pada bahu dan lehernya. Luhan merasa tubuhnya melemas. Bibir itu seolah memberikan ribuan volt sengatan listrik yang mampu membuatnya tergeletak pasrah dan tak berdaya. Gigit, jilat, hisap. Luhan terus merancau dengan desahan seksinya yang membuat laki-laki manapun akan terangsang hebat.

Tangan kekar Sehun mulai meraba perut datar dan dada Luhan, memilin nipplenya dan sesekali menariknya membuat Luhan menjerit keenakan. Dengan cepat Sehun membuka kancingan kemeja yang dipakai Luhan. Menampilkan tubuh indah tanpa cacat yang membuat Sehun menahan nafas. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana kejantanan yang lebih kecil darinya itu sudah berdiri tegak. Luhan terlalu sensitive untuk disentuh.

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan menyapa gundukan kecil itu. Luhan tampak mengerang dan menggenggam sprei saat merasa benda asing dan basah itu mengenai nipplenya.

"Aa-aaahhh Mastersshhh…" Luhan hanya bisa mendesah frustasi ketika Sehun memasukkan keseluruhan nipplenya pada mulutnya dan menghisapnya kuat. Setelah selesai bermain dengan dua gundukan kecil Luhan, Sehun menurunkan ciumannya menuju perut. Luhan bisa merasakan bagaimana ciuman lembut yang dilakukan padanya saat ini membuatnya sedikit tenang. Pergerakan itu terhenti, menyisakan Luhan yang terdiam bingung.

Sehun melepas setiap kain yang terpasang di tubuhnya dengan agak tergesa-gesa mengingat ia sudah amat sangat terangsang melihat tubuh polos Luhan. Perlahan ia mendekati Luhan dan berhenti dikedua pahanya. Sehun mulai menciumi kejantanan kecil itu dari bawah hingga ujungnya membuat sang pemilik menggigit bibirnya kegelian.

"Eunggghhhh! Ahh Aaahh.." Luhan kembali mengeluarkan desahannya keras ketika Sehun mulai meraup penisnya dan memaju mundurkan kepalanya secara teratur. Luhan bisa merasakan bagaimana hangat dan basahnya mulut Sehun, membuatnya berada di awang-awang. Mulut Sehun membuatnya ahli dan Luhan butuh pelampiasan atas kenikmatan yang didapatnya. Ia berusaha mencengkram apapun yang bisa digapainya, termasuk rambut Sehun. Mengetahui maksud Luhan, Sehun mempercepat tempo kulumannya membuat Luhan terus mendesah tak karuan. Sehun bisa merasakan bagaimana kejantanan kecil dalam mulutnya itu membesar. Ia menyedot kejantanan itu kuat-kuat membuat cengkraman dirambutnya makin menguat.

"Ahh aku sampai- masterhh eungghhh." Luhan bisa pandangannya memutih saat ia mencapai puncak kenikmatannya. Selama Luhan menetralisir nafasnya, Sehun terus bekerja membasahi lubang Luhan dengan sperma yang baru saja dikeluarkannya.

"Menungging." Suara itu, Luhan yakin dari masternya. Terkesan dingin dan memerintah, berbeda dengan perlakuan lembutnya. Luhan perlahan membalikkan badannya dan menunggingkan tubuhnya. Walaupun masih lemas karena orgasmenya barusan, hasrat dan nafsunya masih memuncak. Ia bahkan tak perduli jika sebentar lagi keperawanan manholenya akan terenggut. Sentuhan tangan Sehun membuatnya lupa dan buta.

Sehun meremas bongkahan bulat dihadapannya sebentar dan memasukkan jari tengahnya ke lubang Luhan. Terdengar suara lenguhan kecil dari bibir merah muda Luhan. Merasa ada sesuatu asing di lubangnya, Luhan mengeratkannya membuat Sehun mengerang dalam kerjanya. Sehun memaju-mundurkan jari tengahnya pelan kemudian menambah satu jari. Terdengar suara rintihan Luhan. Sehun kemudian mencondongkan badannya dan menciumi punggung Luhan -yang mengkilat penuh peluh- sedikit bergetar mencoba membuat Luhan Rileks.

Ia menambahkan satu jarinya lagi membuat Luhan berteriak frustasi dan menggelinjang. Sehun memaju-mundurkannya sebentar kemudian melepasnya. Sehun bisa melihat bagaimana lubang itu berkedut kelaparan minta diisi saat ia mengeluarkan jarinya. Sehun mengocok kejantanannya yang tentu saja lebih besar dari punya Luhan dan mengarahkannya pada lubang menggoda Luhan.

"AAHH!" Luhan menjerit kesakitan saat penis Sehun perlahan memasuki lubangnya. Sungguh, rasanya sungguh perih dan sakit. Ia tak tahu kalau rasanya akan sesakit ini. Ia mencengkram bantal dan menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat hingga berdarah sebagai pelampiasan. Sehun berhenti dari aktifitasnya. Ia mengangkat Luhan dan menyuruhnya bangun. Ia bisa melihat ada darah keluar dari bibir Luhan. Kemudian ia mengecapnya. Mengubah rasa amis yang ada di bibir Luhan menjadi rasa manis yang luar biasa. Sembari mengalihkan perhatian Luhan dari rasa sakit dibagian bawah dengan mengulum bibirnya, dengan cepat Sehun menyentakkan penisnya dalam membuat Luhan mengeluh keras karena Sehun berhasil –dengan telak- menyentuh prostatnya.

"Masshhterrrhh~" Luhan mengucapkannya dengan nada memelas dan memohon. Dengan senang hati sehun mengabulkannya. Menumbuk prostat Luhan lagi hingga membuat Luhan melengkung dan mendesah nikmat. Ah, sayang sekali Sehun tak bisa melihat pemandangan eksotis ini mengingat Luhan memunggunginya. Mungkin setelah perekaman ini ia bisa melihat siaran ulangnya di web? Atau meminta Luhan melakukannya lagi secara langsung dihadapannya? Memikirkan itu membuat seringaian di wajah sehun mengembang.

Dengan nafsu yang ada diubun-ubun, Sehun terus dan terus mempercepat gerakannya. Sesekali ia mendesah dan menggeram saat dirasa lubang Luhan sangat ketat dan menyedot liar penisnya. Bunyi kecipak dan desahan seksi Luhan menjadi pengiring kegiatan panas mereka. Satu tangan kosong Sehun digunakannya untuk mengocok penis mungil Luhan. Tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk memilin gundukan kecil didada Luhan sekaligus menyangganya agar tidak terjatuh. Bibirnya terus melumat bibir Luhan ganas sesekali memberi kissmark-kissmark baru di leher, bahu dan punggung Luhan sedangkan bagian bawahnya terus menggenjot dan menumbuk prostat Luhan tanpa ampun. Luhan sangat tersiksa dengan kenikmatan tiada tara yang masternya berikan itu padanya. Sehun lebih tersiksa karena lubang Luhan yang sangat ketat dan nikmat sekali.

"Master- aku akan keluar ngghh-" Sehun dengan sigap melepas ciumannya dan berhenti mengocok penisnya. Ia menutup lubang kecil di ujung penis Luhan, menahannya agar tidak klimaks. Sehun mempercepat gerakannya membuat Luhan frustasi setengah mati menahan klimaks dengan prostat yang terus ditumbuk. "Jangan keluar dulu, bersama."

Dan dengan beberapa hentakan selanjutnya, kedua insan itu mencapai orgasme bersama. Luhan tertunduk jatuh dan tertidur di atas ranjang dengan sprei putih itu. Sehun tersenyum kecil dan menundukkan kepalanya mencoba memberikan sebuah bisikan pada laki-laki yang terbaring.

"Untuk 18 jutamu, aku berubah pikiran. Aku tak kan memberikannya padamu dengan cuma-cuma. Jumat jam 7 aku tunggu di depan gerbang." Luhan terlalu lelah untuk menggubris bisikan masternya itu. Jadi ia memilih menganggukkan kepala sekenanya.

.

Sama seperti kemarin, setelah selesai perekaman, Minseok datang dan membalut tubuh Luhan dengan selimut coklat keabu-abuan yang hangat. Luhan yang hampir saja terlelap kembali terjaga dan mendudukkan dirinya. Sesaat kemudian ia mengerang, bagian bawahnya terasa amat sakit. Walaupun sakit, yang tadi itu benar-benar luar biasa. Tangan-tangan masternya yang hangat membuatnya melambung dalam kenikmatan. Tunggu, ia bahkan tak tahu siapa nama masternya.

"Tak apa? Kau tampak kelelahan mau istirahat di ruanganku?"

Luhan berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan menggeleng pelan. "Aku harus ke rumah sakit." Ia terdiam dan mencoba memberi jeda. "Uh, apa aku boleh minta tolong?"

"Tentu saja, ada apa?"

"Antarkan aku kerumah sakit. Bagian pinggang hingga kebawah tubuhku rasanya sakit sekali. Aku tak yakin bisa berjalan sampai ke halte." Minseok terdiam. Arah pandangnya menuju Chanyeol yang berdiri disudut ruangan sambil berbicara dengan seorang lelaki yang mungkin bagian dari kru nya. Kemudian matanya kembali menatap Luhan, mengangguk semangat dan melebarkan senyumnya.

"Uhm, tentu saja. Sebenarnya sepulang dari sini aku, Jongdae dan Chanyeol berencana untuk mampir ke kedai langganan kami untuk minum sebentar. Kami akan mengantarkanmu dulu. Ah, kalau kami sekalian mengunjungi adikmu sebenatar, boleh kan?"

Luhan tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk senang. Ia beruntung mengenal Minseok. Orang yang baik dan perhatian padanya. Selama ini semenjak kedua orang tuanya meninggal tak ada seorangpun yang memperhatikannya. Bahkan untuk ucapan 'Apa kau baik-baik saja' jarang sekali didengarnya. Kecuali satu,

Nami

Mengingat nama itu membuat Luhan tersenyum kecil. Perempuan manis yang selalu menanyakan kabarnya. Luhan sempat berfikir untuk mengajaknya berkencan sebagai ucapan terimakasih sudah membantunya selama ini tapi karena ia sibuk dengan beberapa hal dirumahnya –yang jarang ditempati- dan pekerjaan barunya ini, ia mungkin akan memikirkannya lain kali.

"Aku tak sabar melihat bagaimana rupa adikmu– siapa namanya?"

"Baekhyun."

"Yah! Baekhyun. Ia pasti tak jauh berbeda deganmu. Cantik, mungil, menggemaskan."

"Yak! Yak! berhenti menyebutku cantik! Aku ini namja manly dan aku tampan." Luhan mendengus kecil membuat Minseok tertawa dengan sikap merajuk Luhan yang menurutnya lucu dan menggemaskan. Luhan hanya berdecak kesal mendapati sikap Minseok yang menertawainya sampai terpingkal-pingkal.

"Xiumin, ayo kita berangkat. Oh, hai Lu, kau masih disini. Mau bergabung bersama kami?" Luhan menolehkan kepalanya dan mengerutkan alisnya mendapati orang yang tak dikenalnya menyapa dan menatapnya dengan senyuman lebar seakan mereka sudah akrab dan saling mengenal sejak lama. Ia menoleh menatap Minseok bingung dan senyum Minseok mengembang.

"Dia memanggilku Xiumin sebagai panggilan kesayangan." Sebenarnya bukan itu yang Luhan pertanyakan. "Jongdae? Jangan bilang aku belum menceritakannya padamu."

Seketika bibir Luhan membulat membentuk huruf o. "Bagaimana ia bisa tau namaku?"

Oh tuhan, Minseok yakin kalau itu adalah pertanyaan paling bodoh dan paling polos yang keluar dari bibir Luhan selama perkenalan mereka. Minseok menatap Luhan dengan tatapan datarnya dan memasang raut 'pertanyaan tak penting yang tak perlu untuk dijawab.' Tapi mungkin memang Luhan anak yang bodoh dan polos, jadi ia sama sekali tidak peka dan terus memasang wajah bingungnya.

"Kita bekerja diatap yang sama, kau juga model baru yang belum apa-apa sudah menarik perhatian para pelanggan. Hal itu juga tentu menarik perhatian kami. Semua orang disini tentu mengenalmu. Apalagi Xiumin yang terus menceritakanmu setiap kali kita bersama dan mengatakan kalau kau adalah boneka baru yang benar-benar tampak seperti boneka. Yah, kau tahu lah maksudku." Kini Jongdae yang membuka suaranya. Luhan hanya tersipu kecil dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Oh iya, Luhan tidak akan bergabung bersama kita karena ia harus menjaga adiknya dirumah sakit. Bisakah kita mampir kesana dan menjenguk adiknya sebentar sebelum kita pergi minum?" Minseok tampak menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Jongdae manja. Luhan yang melihat pemandangan dihadapannya hanya bisa mengernyit kecil sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya. Luhan tentu saja tidak cemburu hanya saja sedikit… risih.

"Adikmu dirumah sakit? Sakit apa dia?" Jongdae mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan.

"Sudah itu dibahas nanti saja. Boleh tidak? Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan adiknya."

Chen tersenyum dan mengusak surai kecoklatan Minseok. "Yah, nanti akan kubujuk Chanyeol untuk mampir ke rumah sakit sebentar. Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita cepat bergegas karena Chanyeol sudah menunggu kita dibawah."

Minseok mengangguk paham kemudian ia membawa Luhan ke ruangannya. Setelah menyuruh Luhan membersihkan diri –mengingat banyak sperma kering yang berceceran ditubuh Luhan- Minseok membantunya memakai baju dan turun menuju halaman depan. Sejujurnya, Luhan bisa berjalan sendiri dan tidak perlu dipapah seperti ini hanya saja sifat overprotective Minseok tak bisa ditolaknya. Ia merasa tidak enak kalau sampai menolak kebaikan orang seperti Minseok.

Selama di mobil, celotehan Minseok, tawa kencang Chanyeol dan Godaan Jongdae untuk Minseok menciptakan suara-suara heboh yang membuat Luhan sedikit pusing. Ah, setidaknya mereka masih berbaik hati mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit cuma-cuma. Luhan hanya diam dan menatap kearah luar jendela. Terlalu pusing dan lelah untuk menanggapi celotehan-celotehan yang mereka lontarkan.

Disaat Jongdae mengalihkan perhatian dengan mengajak Chanyeol berbincang masalah golf –olahraga kesukaan mereka berdua- Minseok mengusap lengan Luhan membuat Luhan menoleh. Minseok tersenyum. "Kenapa diam saja?"

"Aku… tak apa."

"Benarkah? Menurut pengelihatanku kau ada apa-apa. Ceritakan saja, ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku?"

Luhan tak tahan untuk menanyakan hal ini pada Minseok. Entah kenapa kehadiran Minseok mengingatkannya pada almarhum mamanya yang sudah meninggal. Cerewet, baik, dan… perhatian. Hanya gender yang membeakan mereka berdua. Ia suka cara Minseok memperhatikannya. Terasa menyejukkan sekaligus menghangatkan. Semua membuat Luhan sedikit tersajung dan nyaman jika bersamanya. Disisi lain agak sedikit meragukan mengingat ia dan Minseok masih berkenalan dua hari dan ia bisa seakrab dan sedekat ini dengannya. Apa yang membuat laki-laki ini menempel dan terus memberi perhatian padanya membuat Luhan terus bertanya-tanya.

"Ah, kenapa ya? Mungkin karena aku sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama kita bertemu. Sudah kubilang kan, kau itu menggemaskan membuatku tak tahan untuk mendiamkanmu atau untuk sekedar tidak menggubrismu. Tunggu, apa sikapku mengganggu?"

Luhan cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Tentu tidak. Aku sangat berterima kasih untuk itu."

Minseok tersenyum sebagai balasannya. "Jangan sungkan untuk meminta tolong padaku. Anggap saja aku hyungmu mulai sekarang. Mengerti?" Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. Ah, beruntung sekali ia bisa bertemu Minseok.

Sesampainya disana Luhan dengan senang hati mengajak mereka ke ruangan Baekhyun. Mungkin karena selama ini Baekhyun tidak pernah dijenguk oleh siapapun kecuali Luhan dan Nami jadi sekarang Luhan makin menggebu-gebu mendapati rekan kerjanya mau menjenguk adiknya itu. Hatinya juga merasa senang entah karena apa. Membuat apa-apa yang ia lakukan tak luput dari senyuman.

Begitu Luhan membuka pintu, dahinya sedikit mengkerut mendapati Nami tak ada disana. Tumben sekali. Luhan hanya mengendikkan bahu dan mendekati Baekhyun. Kemudian ia menatap kearah Minseok, Jongdae dan Chanyeol. "Ini adikku, namanya Baekhyun."

Minseok yang kegirangan segera mendekati Baekhyun. "Ah, lucu sekali. Aku sudah bilang kan, dia tak jauh beda darimu. Menggemaskan haha. Cepatlah bangun, kasihan hyungmu bekerja seperti itu untuk membiayaimu."

Luhan hanya tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan Minseok. "Aku akan melunasi administrasinya dulu."

"Aku ikut!" Minseok dengan cepat mengejar Luhan. Tersisa Jongdae dan Chanyeol disana. Tampak Jongdae melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Baekhyun. "Namanya Baekhyun ya? Adik primadona kita. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Sesaat sebelum Chanyeol menjawab, ponsel milik Jongdae berbunyi keras membuatnya harus keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dan mengangkat telponnya.

Chanyeol mendekat ke sisi ranjang Baekhyun. Menatap intens laki-laki mungil yang sedang tak sadarkan diri itu yang begitu tampak seperti bayi tak berdosa. Jika menurut Minseok Baekyun memiliki wajah yang mirip seperti Luhan, maka menurut Chanyeol tidak. Mereka berbeda. Wajah mereka memang sangat sempurna tapi mereka benar-benar berbeda. Chanyeol tak bisa mendefinisikan bagian mana yang membuat mereka tampak begitu berbeda. Tapi yang jelas Chanyeol tak bisa menghentikan kedua bola matanya untuk terus menatap Baekhyun. Tangan Chanyeol mencoba terulur untuk mengusap pipi halus Baekhyun hingga tiba-tiba kedua mata yang tertutup sejak lama itu terbuka.

Chanyeol merasa seperti dibius saat melihat kedua mata kecoklatan yang cantik itu. Ia tak bisa melakukan apapun. Tangannya kelu, kakinya kelu, lidahnya pun sama. Mereka berdua terus saling menatap satu sama lain tanpa suara. Baekhyun terus menatap Chanyeol intens dan Chanyeol terus menatapnya dengan degub yang bertautan.

Ia sadar.

Baekhyun sudah Sadar.

**TBC**

**First**, makasih banget buat yang udah ngereview, *maaf gak bisa bales satu2* ngefavorite ama ngefollow kasih seribu emot love deh buat kalian xD

**Second**, buat yang minta update kilat, maaf banget ya aku nggak bisa, kemaren yang cuman 2k aja 5 hari bikinnya, apalagi sekarang yang udah dipanjangin. Aku emang agak lelet orangnya, jadi maklumin ya xD

**Third**, yang minta dipanjangin, segini udah cukup atau kurang panjang lagi nih? Terus bagian NCnya gimana? Flat apa udah hot? Duh butuh waktu berjam-jam buat nulis itu NCnya, aku juga kudu baca ulang ff lain yang ada NCnya buat dijadiin pedoman apa-apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya/? :v

**Fourth** yang tanya-tanya sehun kemana dan baekhyun sakit apa, disini udah kejawab semuanya ya. Kemarin pas aku baca-baca review juga ada beberapa yang masih nggak paham sama kerjaannya luhan yang ini, sekarang udah paham atau masih bingung? :3 ada juga yang minta BDSM /.\ kalo akunya gak tega luhannya digituin tapi semua tergantung readersnya mau luhannya diBDSMin apa nggak.

Great Job juga buat **kamaluhan** yang berhasil nebak gimana alur ceritanya hohoho. Kita punya jalan sepemikiran xD

Well, setelah ada yang bilang kalo **ini** **ff mirip sama novel 'A romantic story about serena'** aku langsung cari review dan sinopsisnya di internet dan wola, I found that. Setelah aku baca emang ada beberapa kesamaan cerita antara ff aku sama novel itu. mulai dari rumah sakit, masalah keuangan, mungkin karakter tokoh laki-lakinya, dan alur kisah cintanya (mereka berdua sama-sama suka) makasih banget buat **hxxlee** yang udah ngasih tau aku masalah ini. um, karena aku belum pernah baca itu novel, jadi aku ngga terlalu permasalahin ya –secara aku cuman punya novelnya Ilana Tan doang- hahaha. Mungkin diawal-awal emang banyak kesamaan seperti yang kamu bilang tapi untuk kebelakang-belakang yakin deh ff ini sama novel itu beda banget ceritanya ^^

**Butuh a lot of reviews buat yang chapter ini ya, percaya apa nggak review kalian itu yang buat aku bener-bener semangat nerusin ini ff :D**

**Big thanks to:**

**Myfancycar2 | cici fu | | .96 | 13613 | sunghyun307 | kyuminring | DobiPanda | hyejink303 | tmarionlie | Leona838 | XOXOChikaLee | Oh SeHan | BabyBuby | haneunkyo19 | Chocoolatee | kriswu393 | rizqibilla | Hunhanasdfg | realjongout | rapperzitao | devimalik | hunhanminute | kimdihyun | missa69 | selu'daughter | kimyori95 | yjayoxx | | kokkiepoo | NoonaLu | Kim Han Byun | KimberllyXiaoLu | Nedera | malladarkness5 | DahsyatNyaff | Overact | akaoshxlh | myhunhanbaby | luludeer2009 | farfaridah16 | ohmydeer | michyeosseo | ani n | chacalock | odultluluexo | jujujus | xanyeol | Ryeosung09 | YoungHeeSEHUN94 | Novey | Bottom-Lu | | ChagiLu | WulanLulu | twentytwelvelovr | usane-san | ShinJiWoo | exindira | Jong Ahn | Oh Zhiyulu | hunhanxx | lisnana1 | Ami Yuzu | kamaluhan | Nida Exo-L | Baby Panda Tao | adilavesa | xilian94 | PandaYehet88 | | choHunHan | .5 | Bambiaoluu | afifahnur914 | RillakkumaDobi | hyenakim501 | urichanbaekhunhan | dims | Bubbleteasehun | EVitha143 | jongindo | Amburegul Bersaudara | cho hyena | HUNsayHAN | hanhyewon357 | withexoklm | LuXiaoLu | HunHanCherry1220 | MissJIA | choiharin | SooJung-ie | kaihunhan | hunhips | non | The Spring | lolamoet | Mirnanda88HunhanEXO | Black LIly no Emiko Eva | Can-chaan | hxlele | BabyCH0 | Leona838 | byvn88 | Urushibara | alita94 | Odulteui4120 | es drop | xiaolu odult | bebek23 | joldyck | Galaxyixing2 | redose | .39 | Meriska-Xi | sehyun14 | chanxbaek | Brida96 | octaviani | shinshin99SM | LuluHD | kkyu32 | hwa497**


	3. Oh Sehun

"Ya ya, besok akan aku kerjakan. Ya. Sampai jumpa." Jongdae mengakhiri panggilan di ponselnya dan kembali masuk ke kamar Baekhyun. Alisnya sedikit mengerut melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri kaku menatap ke arah Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol?"

Bahkan laki-laki jangkung itu tak merespon panggilannya dan tetap berdiri disana. Jongdae berdecak kemudian memilih untuk duduk di sofa sambil bermain angry bird yang ada di tabletnya. Konsentrasinya sudah terarah penuh untuk memainkan burung berwarna-warni di tangannya hingga sebuah suara muncul membuatnya berhenti dan mendongak.

"Kalian siapa?"

Suara itu terdengar ringkih dan setengah berbisik membuat bulu kuduk Jongdae meremang. Ia menatap sekeliling ruangan tapi tak ada siapapun kecuali ia, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ia memang pernah mendengar issue-issue tentang adanya penampakan dan hantu-hantu yang berkelayapan di rumah sakit ini. Tapi ia tak menyangka akan dihantui seperti ini. Jongdae menatap Chanyeol yang masih berdiri tanpa pergerakan disana. Jongdae membangunkan tubuhnya dan berjalan cepat menuju Chanyeol. Seketika kedua matanya membola mendapati Baekhyun yang sudah sadar menatapnya lemah dan bingung.

"Yak! Paboya! Dia sudah sadar, cepat panggil dokter!" Jongdae memukul kepala Chanyeol dan membuat Chanyeol tergagap menekan tombol di dinding ruangan. Well, walaupun Chanyeol seorang bos, sepertinya ia gampang dibully oleh bawahannya karena sikap idiotnya.

Jongdae tersenyum menatap Baekhyun. "Kami rekan kerja Luhan. Jangan takut. Ia sedang membayar administrasi jadi menitipkanmu pada kami. Namaku Kim Jongdae. Dan dia Park Chanyeol."

Jongdae tergelak sesaat kemudian. Betapa bodohnya ia berpikir kalau tadi itu suara hantu. Senyumnya mengembang kemudian ia menutup rapat mulutnya, tak mau dijuluki orang idiot sama seperti Chanyeol.

Tak lama kemudian sosok lelaki dengan jas berwarna putih datang. Ia perlahan memeriksa tubuh Baekhyun dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Oh, kau sudah sadar Baekhun-ssi. Dimana Luhan-ssi? Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku bicarakan dengannya."

"Luhan sedang membayar administrasi dok."

"Ah, kalau ia datang katakan padanya kalau aku menunggunya diruanganku."

Jongdae mengangguk dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya. "Ya, terima kasih banyak dokter."

Setelah sang dokter keluar, Jongdae menggeret Chanyeol untuk duduk di sofa bersamanya. Kontak mata yang sejak tadi terjadi akhirnya putus. Chanyeol diam dalam duduknya, menatap ponselnya sesekali ia melirik kearah Baekhyun yang mulai mengalihkan pandangannya kearah langit-langit. Mata sipit itu entah kenapa membuat Chanyeol terhipnotis. Ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari obsidian kecil itu. Badannya terasa lumpuh saat sorot mata itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang Chanyeol tak tahu artinya. Ah, apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa ia bisa menjadi seidiot ini saat bertatapan dengan Baekhyun? Chanyeol berdecak kecil mendapati fakta itu muncul diotaknya.

"Ah, terima kasih banyak sudah membantuku Minseok." Suara Luhan terdengar bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu ruangan. Chanyeol dan Jongdae mendongak. Jongdae berdiri seakan ingin memberi tahu pada Luhan kalau Baekhyun sudah sadar tapi suara itu mendahuluinya.

"Gege…"

Luhan menoleh. Tahu betul siapa pemilik suara itu. Itu milik adiknya. Suara itu milik Baekhyun.

"Oh astaga!" Luhan cepat-cepat melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Baekhyun. "Kau sudah sadar. Ya Tuhan! Syukurlah." Luhan terus menciumi punggung tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku akan memanggil dokter." Minseok hendak melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Jongdae.

"Dokter sudah kemari tadi."

"Apa katanya?"

"Yah ia memintamu untuk datang keruangannya." Luhan mengangguk. "Terima kasih, aku akan menemuinya nanti."

"Baiklah karena Luhan sudah disini, lebih baik kita segera pergi sekarang. Lagipula aku tak ingin mengganggu momen kakak-adik yang sedang terjadi sekarang." Minseok menanggukkan kepalanya. Tangannya mulai mengapit lengan Jongdae mesra. Ia melambaikan tangannya sambil mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa' tanpa suara pada Luhan.

Chanyeol mengekori Jongdae dan Minseok dibelakang tapi sesaat sebelum menutup pintu, ia kembali masuk. "Apa aku boleh menjenguknya lagi besok?"

* * *

><p><strong>The Slave Doll<strong>

A story line by **Minachu**

**Warning!**

This Character is belong to me (Except EXO members of course)

Alur dan kemasan cerita terlahir dari otak nista saya dan dari salah satu manga yang saya baca tapi lupa judulnya.

**Pairing:**

Hun-Han | Chan-Baek

**Sorry for the typos. No EYD.**

**Don't be a plagiarist. Don't be a siders.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kaki mungil Luhan berjalan memasuki rumah mewah yang merupakan kantornya. Sebenarnya hari ini dan beberapa hari kedepan ia tak memiliki jadwal kerja tapi karena Minseok menelponnya dan memintanya datang, ia tak bisa menolak. Masalah baekhyun, Luhan meninggalkannya ketika ia tertidur tadi. Jadi tidak masalah. Ia juga sudah meminta Nami untuk menjaga Baekhyun selama ia pergi.<p>

Baekhyun, mengingat laki-laki kecil yang kini terbaring dirumah sakit itu membuat keraguan Luhan untuk bekerja muncul lagi. Ia takut, setelah Baekhyun tersadar seperti sekarang, bagaimana kalau Baekhyun tau tentang pekerjaannya lalu ia membencinya? Ia tak bisa seenaknya mengundurkan diri walau ia ingin. Ah, hal ini membuatnya pusing.

"Hai Minseok." Sapaan lemah itu menjadi pengiring derap kaki Luhan memasuki ruangan Minseok.

"Yah, terlambat 13 menit." Minseok yang sendari tadi memainkan ponselnya mulai menyandarkan kepalanya. "Kau tampak kurang baik."

Luhan mengendikkan bahunya. "Terlalu banyak pikiran."

"Ceritalah."

Luhan melirik lucu kearah Minseok kemudian tertawa hebat. Minseok merengut bingung, menurutnya tak ada yang lucu sampai perlu ditertawakan keras seperti itu. "Setiap kali kita bertemu kau terus menyuruhku bercerita. Memangnya aku pembaca dongeng?"

Minseok yang baru saja tersadar hanya membulatkan bibirnya kemudian menyusul Luhan tertawa. Yah, setidaknya tertawa seperti ini membuat Luhan sedikit melupakan bebannya. Minseok menghela nafas panjang dan menghentikan tertawanya. "Aku serius. Kau butuh konsultan dan aku disini."

Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Yah dia memang butuh seseorang yang bisa memberi saran untuknya. "Jangan katakan ini pada siapapun." Minseok Mengangguk. "Aku berjanji."

"Bahkan pada Jongdae ataupun Chanyeol."

"Yah."

"Pada orang yang tak kau kenal sekalipun?"

"Tentu saja. Kenapa? Kau benar-benar membuatku penasaran."

Luhan menghela nafas. "Ini masalah Baekhyun." Luhan terdiam mencoba merangkai kata untuk dijelaskan. Sebenarnya ini masalah yang Luhan sendiri sulit menjelaskannya."Yah, aku bingung harus memulainya dari mana."

Ia mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit kamar Minseok. "Baekhyun sudah sadar sekarang." Ia kembali menoleh pada Minseok membuat surai kecoklatannya bergerak seirama. "Aku ragu untuk terus meneruskan pekerjaan ini. Aku yakin Baekhyun akan marah jika tahu tentang pekerjaan ini. Sedangkan aku tak bisa berhenti begitu saja mengingat tanggunganku masih banyak dan hutangku dimana-mana."

Minseok dengan cepat memasang wajah berfikir keras. Ia melirik Luhan yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan 'tolong bantu aku.' Minseok yang tak tahan melihat tatapan dungu Luhan kembali tertawa.

"Well, sebenarnya kau tak perlu bingung seperti itu. Kau tahu kan bagaimana keamanan web dan privasi tempat ini? idientitasmu bekerja disini tidak akan terbongkar. Kalau kau ingin terus bekerja disini tak perlu khawatir kalau Baekhyun akan tau kecuali kau sendiri yang memberitahunya."

"Sebenarnya aku penasaran akan satu hal." Suara Minseok memecah keheningan yang terjadi beberapa saat. "Kau menikmati pekerjaan ini atau tidak heh?"

Luhan bisa melihat aura dan seringaian evil Minseok yang ditujukan padanya. "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah, jawab saja. Iya atau tidak?"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya menimbang-nimbang untuk menjawab sejujurnya atau tidak. Sebenarnya, tidak. Batinnya benar-benar menentang untuk bekerja ditempat seperti ini tapi rasanya tubuhnya berkata lain. Tubuhnya memberikan reaksi luar biasa yang ada diluar kendalinya. Apalagi setelah malam kemarin, Ia menginginkan sentuhan yang sama.

Oh tidak.

Luhan dengan cepat menutup kedua pipinya yang terasa memanas. Kemudian ia berdeham kecil "Ehm, Minseok bisakah aku bertanya padamu sesuatu? Siapa nama masterku kemarin?"

Minseok mengeryitkan dahinya sebentar untuk mengingat-ingat. "Oh Sehun kan? Dia dulu bekerja disini tapi mengundurkan diri. Alasannya sih karena disini tempat yang membosankan dan tak ada yang menarik. Tapi kemarin tiba-tiba saja dia muncul dan menjadi partnermu."

Luhan hanya diam mendengar penuturan Minseok. Sedetik kemudian bibirnya bergerak tanpa suara menyebut 'Oh Sehun' tanpa disadarinya.

.

-( Hunhan )-

.

Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia merasa sangat gugup sekarang. Selama hidupnya ia jarang sekali merasakan perasaan gugup. Terakhir kali perasaan ini muncul ketika Chanyeol berada di sekolah menengah dan ia menyukai seniornya, primadona sekolah yang terkenal sangat cantik dan pintar. Chanyeol masih ingat betul bagaimana perasaan ini selalu muncul tiap kali Chanyeol tidak sengaja bertemu seniornya itu di lorong sekolahnya. Dan sekarang perasaan itu muncul kembali.

Chanyeol kembali memantapkan hatinya dan berdiri didepan kamar rawat malaikat kecilnya. Laki-laki mungil yang berhasil mencuri hatinya dalam sekejap. Ah, Chanyeol mendesah kecil mengingat sikap bodohnya saat pertama kali kedua mata kecoklatan itu terbuka, menampilkan tatapan polos yang membuatnya tak berkutik.

"Eh? Mau mengunjungi Baekhyun ya?" Suara itu menghentikan pergerakan tangan Chanyeol yang akan membuka pintu. Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang perawat muda berdiri dibelakangnya sambil memamerkan senyum cantiknya.

Chanyeol menunduk sebentar kemudian mengusap tengkuknya canggung. "Yah, aku teman sekantor Luhan."

Perawat itu membulatkan bibirnya seraya membuka pintu dan masuk kedalamnya. Chanyeol bisa melihat wajah polos Baekhyun tertidur saat ia masuk keruangan di dominasi warna putih itu. "Uh-"

"Chanyeol."

Nami tersenyum. "Chanyeol-ssi, aku sudah menyuntikkan obat padanya. Sebentar lagi makanan akan datang. Jangan langsung disuapi, tunggu sepuluh sampai lima belas menit dulu. Pastikan buburnya habis dan obat-obatannya diminum dengan benar. Nah, karena kau disini, aku pamit dulu."

Tunggu, menyuapi?

Setelah salah seorang petugas membawakan makan untuk Baekhyun, Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di kursi sebelah ranjang baekhyun dengan tangan yang memegang semangkuk bubur. Selama beberapa saat Chanyeol menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk memandangi wajah tanpa dosa Baekhyun. Kemudian tangan kekarnya terulur mengusap perlahan bahu sempit Baekhyun.

"Hei… Baekhyun. Bangunlah, kau harus makan." Suara lembut Chanyeol serta usapan di bahunya membuat Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Chanyeol dengan cepat tersenyum ketika Baekhyun menoleh dan menatapnya.

"Uh, begini… kau masih mengingatku kan? Aku Chanyeol, teman sekantor Luhan yang kemarin datang kemari kau ingat kan?" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Hey, ia bahkan masih ingat siapa laki-laki ini tanpa perlu ia memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku sedang tak ada pekerjaan dikantor jadi aku memutuskan untuk kemari dan kebetulan sekarang waktunya makan." Chanyeol bisa melihat Baekhyun berusaha mendudukkan dirinya. Dengan sigap Chanyeol membantu Bekhyun bangun dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri Chanyeol-ssi." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar mendengar namanya keluar dari bibir tipis dan seksi itu kemudian ia menggeleng.

"Seorang perawat tadi datang dan memintaku untuk menyuapimu jadi tidak ada bantahan." Chanyeol kembali mengulum senyumnya. "Buka mulutmu." Ia mendekatkan sesendok bubur kearah bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedikit membuka belahan bibirnya dan membiarkan Chanyeol menyuapinya. Berbeda dengan saat mereka bertemu kemarin, Baekhyun sekarang tak berani menatap lelaki jangkung yang ada disebelahnya itu. Ia merasa sedikit… risih. Mereka belum mengenal dengan baik dan laki-laki itu tiba-tiba tersenyum seperti itu dan menyuapinya seperti sekarang. Untung saja laki-laki itu teman kakaknya jadi mau tak mau ia harus bersikap sopan.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengernyit. Bubur didalam mulutnya rasanya hambar dan tidak enak sama sekali. Ia ingin memutahkan semuanya. "Kalau kau mau cepat sembuh dan tidak merepotkan kakakmu lebih baik kalau kau menelannya dan menghabiskan bubur ini Baekhyun."

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sinis yang malah dibalas dengan senyum –menurut Baekhyun- sok mempesona. Walaupun secara keseluruhan apa yang dikatakan laki-laki ini benar tapi tetap saja membuat Baekhyun sedikit kesal. Kalau saja yang menyuapinya adalah Luhan, ia pasti akan dengan senang hati menelan bubur tidak enak itu tanpa paksaan. Kalau ini? Melihat orang yang menyuapinya saja membuatnya jengkel apalagi memakan makanan yang disuapinya?

Baekhyun mendengus dan dengan susah payah menelan bubur sialan itu. ya tuhan ia ingin menangis rasanya saat rasa bubur itu masih mengecap di mulut hingga kerongkongannya. "Berikan aku minum!" Ucapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Baekhyun bisa melihat bagaimana wajah Chanyeol yang berubah drastis. Yang awalnya bingung sekarang seperti baru saja mendapatkan pencerahan. "Sebelum kemari aku membelikanmu susu vanilla." Ia mengeluarkan sekotak besar susu vanilla dengan cengiran lebar diwajahnya.

Oh, Baekhyun benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang. "Aku tak suka vanilla. Aku suka Strawberry. Sekarang cepat berikan aku minum Park Chanyeol pabo!"

Karena tak tahan dengan keidiotan yang muncul diwajah Chanyeol, Baekhyun dengan cepat mengambil minumnya sendiri dan menghabiskannya. Ah, begini lebih baik. Baekhyun masih bisa melihat tampang bodoh Chanyeol yang melihat buburnya dan susu vanilla itu bergantian. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Aku akan membelikan susu strawberry sebanyak yang kau mau tapi dengan satu syarat." Baekhyun melirik sekilas kearah Chanyeol lalu bergumam "Apa?" dengan cuek walaupun sebenarnya ia benar-benar tertarik dengan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol.

"Aku akan pergi untuk membeli susu strawberry untukmu tapi begitu aku kembali kau harus sudah menghabiskan buburmu. Kalau mangkuk itu habis kau boleh meminum semua susunya. Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya. Penawaran itu benar-benar menarik perhatiannya. Meminum susu strawberry sebanyak mungkin adalah tawaran paling menggiurkan. Rasanya sudah lama ia tak merasakan susu strawberry melewati kerongkongannya. Ah~ ia benar-benar menginginkan susu strawberry sekarang juga.

"Baiklah."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar. "Ingat, mangkuk itu harus habis dan isinya berpindah ke perutmu. Aku akan menarik perjanjiannya kalau aku mendapati kau membuangnya ke suatu tempat. Mengerti?"

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas dan mengangguk lengah sebagai jawabannya.

.

-Skip Time-

.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang sambil menenteng beberapa kotak besar susu strawberry. Ah, ia tidak sabar melihat wajah antusias yang akan ditunjukkan lelaki mungilnya ketika ia memperlihatkan susu strawberrynya ini.

Dengan senyum yang masih terpantri dibibirnya Chanyeol melangkakhkan kakinya secepat mungkin dan memasuki kamar rawat Baekhyun. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersentak mendapati pemandangan dihadapannya. Baekhyun yang terduduk sambil terisak kecil berusaha memasukkan sesendok terakhir bubur –yang Chanyeol yakin rasanya amat tidak enak- kedalam mulutnya. Chanyeol bisa melihat isi mangkuk yang ada dipangkuan Baekhyun habis tak tersisa. Dengan cepat Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri laki-laki mungil itu.

"Hei, hei. Kenapa sampai menangis." Chanyeol mendekatkan jari-jarinya pada pipi Baekhyun dan menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang ada.

"Buburnya tidak enak. Hiks. Ini semua karena kau menyuruhku menghabiskan bubur laknat ini. Hiks…"

"Tapi kau sendiri yang menyanggupi untuk menghabiskannya kan?" Chanyeol menyodorkan segelas susu berwarna pink pada Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sangat gengsi untuk menerima susu itu apalagi tingkat kekesalannya pada namja menyebalkan bermarga Park itu sudah makin tinggi. Tapi karena ia sudah benar-benar ingin dan tak tahan dengan rasa bubur yang tertiggal di indra pengecapnya ia tak perduli lagi dan menerima gelas itu, menghabiskannya sampai tetes terakhir.

"Nah, anak pintar." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusak surai coklat Baekhyun. Dan perlakuan Chanyeol itu sedikit…

Sedikit saja.

Membuat pipi Baekhyun merona dan jantungnya berdegub cepat walau hanya sebentar.

.

-( Hunhan )-

.

Luhan baru saja selesai mencurahkan semua isi hatinya pada Minseok. Dan itu membuat hatinya benar-benar lega. Minseok memberikan banyak sekali saran yang bisa ia terima dan kerjakan. Ia benar-benar beruntung bisa bertemu dengan Minseok walau di tempat yang salah. Luhan mengangkat tangan kirinya dan melirik jam tangan yang dengan indah melingkari pergelangan tangannya itu.

Hampir jam tujuh dan langit akan segera gelap.

Luhan sedikit meringis mendapati ia sudah terlalu lama bersama Minseok sampai lupa waktu dan lupa pada Baekhyun. Ah~ bagaimana ia bisa seceroboh ini? Ia terkadang melupakan sebuah fakta kalau Baekhyun sudah sadar.

"Hai, Lu!" Sapaan dari suara berat itu membuat Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Kris berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya. Luhan bisa melihat senyum menawan yang Kris tunjukkan padanya. Luhan membalasnya dengan senyuman 'agak' canggung.

"Hai juga, uh, K-Kris." Well yeah. Luhan masih bingung bagaimana harus bersikap dihadapan laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya ini.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam bersama. Mau kan?" Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Sekarang, alasan apa yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mengindari laki-laki jangkung ini.

"Aku ada acara setelah ini Kris. Maaf."

"Yah, sebenarnya aku tak menerima penolakanmu. Aku tahu kau belum makan. Jadi kita makan bersama, oke?" Kris mendekati Luhan, menarik tangannya tapi Luhan menahannya.

"Aku benar-benar ada acara setelah ini." Luhan diam sebentar. "Uh, aku akan ikut makan malam denganmu tapi setelah itu antarkan aku kerumah sakit."

Kris membalikkan badannya dan menatap Luhan dengan dahi mengernyit. "Kenapa tiap kali aku mengajakmu pergi kau menolakku dan malah menyuruhku mengantarmu kerumah sakit? Yah, itu sebenarnya urusan pribadimu dan aku tak berhak mencampuri. Tapi itu sedikit mengganjal."

"Adikku sedang rawat inap jadi aku tak bisa meninggalkannya lama-lama."

Kris mengernyitkan dahinya makin dalam. "Kau punya adik? Well, itu adalah fakta yang sedikit mengejutkan. Aku akan mengantarmu kesana."

Luhan tersenyum lebar dan tanpa sadar mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya. Dengan begini ia bisa makan gratis dan tidak perlu berjalan kaki sendirian ke halte. "Benarkah?"

Kris yang dihadiahi pemandangan menggemaskan itu hanya mampu diam dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Dalam hati ia tersenyum. Ia belum mengucapkan iya dan berarti ia belum berjanji sebelumnya, kan? Yeah, ia tak sabar menantikan malam ini. Malam yang pasti akan menjadi malam yang menggairahkan untuknya. Ia bahkan sudah membuat beribu rencana untuk malam ini. Luhan saja yang terlalu bodoh dan polos sampai bisa masuk dan jatuh dalam perangkap semudah ini.

Ketika Luhan akan memasuki mobil Kris, tiba-tiba menahannya. Luhan menoleh mendapati seorang lelaki yang tak dikenalnya menggenggam erat tangannya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengenal laki-laki dihadapannya itu tapi entah kenapa tatapan itu, tatapan dingin, dalam dan menusuk itu, Luhan pernah melihatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Oh Sehun? Lepaskan tanganmu dari tangan Luhan. Kami harus pergi sekarang." Suara Kris terus menggema dikepala Luhan.

'Apa yang kau lakukan disini… Oh Sehun?'

'Oh Sehun'

Luhan cepat-cepat mendongkak menatap laki-laki bermarga Oh itu. Laki-laki yang sudah menyentuhnya dengan sempurna dan membayarnya dengan nominal yang besar. Entah kenapa tanpa bisa dikontrol, jantung Luhan berpacu cepat dan rasa hangat menjalar dikedua pipinya.

Sehun melirik sekilas kearah Luhan dan tersenyum kecil saat melihat rona merah di kedua pipinya. Kemudian ia kembali menatap Kris tajam dan tak lupa dengan seringaian setan di bibirnya. "Sayangnya kau kalah dua langkah dariku tuan Wu. Aku sudah punya janji dengan primadona kita yang satu ini sejak malam itu."

Kris mengeraskan rahangnya. Ia benar-benar kalah telak. "Kau menghancurkan semua rencanaku Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum sinis. "Aku tahu." Kemudian ia menatap Luhan dengan lembut. "Masuk ke mobilku." Luhan yang masih linglung hanya mengangguk dan menuruti perintah Sehun.

"Oh ayolah Sehun. Kau sudah mencicipinya kan? Sekarang biarkan aku yang menikmati tubuhnya."

Sehun tak bergeming. Setelah memastikan Luhan masuk kedalam mobilnya, Sehun berjalan mendekat kearah Kris. Dari dalam mobil, Luhan bisa melihat Sehun menarik kerah Kris. "Jangan pernah sentuh Luhan lagi."

Nada itu terdengar dingin, tegas dan menusuk. Sehun tak main-main akan hal itu. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Luhan disentuh oleh siapapun.

"Shit!"

Bersamaan dengan umpatan Kris, Sehun memasuki mobilnya dan meninggalkan area kantornya itu. Selama diperjalanan, Luhan bergerak-gerak gelisah didalam mobil Sehun. Ada banyak hal yang membuat Luhan resah dalam duduknya. Pertama, mereka belum berkenalan secara formal dan itu membuat segalanya semakin canggung. Ia tak tahu bagaimana untuk berbicara dengan Sehun apalagi Sehun membawanya pergi entah kemana dan itu membuat Luhan makin cemas. Kedua, ia tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana jika bersama laki-laki yang sedang berada satu mobil dengannya ini. Perutnya bergejolak dan ingatannya terus kembali pada malam itu. Malam dimana ia mendesah keras karena sentuhan Sehun yang liar.

Ia menginginkannya lagi.

Sedetik kemudian ia menggeleng keras tersadar akan pemikiran kotornya. Cepat-cepat ia menutup kedua pipinya dengan telapak tangannya. Sehun melirik sekilas kearah Luhan. "Kenapa?"

Luhan mendongak dan tergagap ketika mendapati elang Sehun menatap tajam pada dirinya. Ia sedikit merutuki kebodohannya, Sehun pasti melihat tingkah bodohnya tadi. "A-ani. Uh, Sehun-ssi, kita mau kemana? Aku harus pergi ke rumah sakit sekarang."

Sehun tak bergeming. Pandangannya tetap lurus terarah pada jalanan dihadapannya. "Apartementku."

Luhan cepat-cepat mendongkak ketika jawaban Sehun memasuki telinganya. Tunggu, apa? Apartementnya? "Untuk apa aku ke apartementmu?"

"Membayar hutangmu."

Luhan sedikit ternganga mendengar jawaban Sehun. Hutang? Hutang apa? Luhan tidak merasa pernah meminjam uang pada orang arogan disebelahnya ini. "Ada sedikit kesalahpahaman disini Sehun-ssi. Aku tak pernah meminjam uang padamu jadi turunkan aku sekarang."

Sehun mendadak menghentikan laju moilnya membuat Luhan terkejut dan tanpa sadar mengeluarkan sebuah pekikan kecil. "Yak! Apa yang kau-" Luhan terdiam tak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya ketika Sehun menatapnya tanpa kedip. Membuat luhan sedikit tergagap dan salah tingkah.

"Kau masih ingat malam dimana kita bercinta untuk pertama kalinya?" Sehun bisa melihat perubahan mimik wajah lelaki mungil dihadapannya. Pipi itu memerah dan Sehun bersumpah, ia ingin sekali mencium, menjilat dan menggigit benda kenyal manis itu. "Aku mengubah pikiranku. Uang 18 juta yang ada direkeningmu itu, aku ingin kau membayarnya. Bukan dengan uang, tapi dengan tubuhmu."

Luhan membelalakkan matanya. "Kau tidak bisa seenaknya seperti ini Oh Sehun!" Luhan berusaha membuka pintu mobil tapi nyataya Sehun lebih cerdik dan menguncinya, membuat Luhan tak bisa pergi kemanapun. "Cepat buka pin-ngghh~"

Belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sehun sudah menerjang bibirnya. Bibir Sehun dengan aktif melumat habis bibir Luhan membuat Luhan melemas. Ketidakberdayaan itu muncul lagi. Dengan pasrahnya ia membiarkan bibir Sehun menghisap bibirnya, membiarkan lidah Sehun memasuki dirinya dan menjelajahi setiap rongga yang ada dalam mulutnya. Luhan menutup matanya erat-erat, berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya. Dan dengan sekali sentak, Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh.

Tapi Sehun tak tinggal diam. Dengan cepat ia menarik tangan Luhan dan kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Bibir itu mulai bergerak melewati dagu dan menyapa leher jenjang Luhan. satu tangan Sehun memasuki kaos Luhan dan meraba pelan perut rata itu dengan ritme teratur. Luhan menggigit bibirnya dan menutup matanya erat-erat. Ia tak bisa melawan lagi.

Katakan dia munafik, ia membenci dirinya yang begitu lemah ketika disentuh. Ia tak ingin dilecehkan seperti ini walaupun faktanya ia merindukan bagaimana tangan kekar Sehun menjamah tubuhnya. Mengingat hal itu membuat Luhan ingin menangis. Hal yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah terisak kecil dan merutuki kalau ia terlalu lemah sebagai seorang namja.

Sedetik kemudian Luhan bisa merasakan tangan dan tubuh Sehun menjauh. Luhan membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang basah dan melihat Sehun yang berpaling menatap jendela. "Berhentilah menangis. Kau membuatku tampak seperti orang yang akan memperkosamu."

Luhan masih diam namun isakan kecil terus keluar dari bibir mungil kemerahan yang bengkak itu. Sehun kembali mengarahkan tatapannya pada Luhan. Tapi tatapan itu berbeda. Kesan tajam, arogan dan sombong kini tak tampak pada kedua bola matanya. "Aku benci mendengar suara tangisan. Aku janji tak akan menyentuhmu lagi tapi sebagai gantinya…

…Jadilah kekasihku."

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Helaawww :v akhirnya selesai juga ini ff :v *lap ingus*<p>

Well well well, ada beberapa hal yang aku mau omongin, minggu depan aku bakal ada UTS jadi semetara ff ini bakal lama banget updatenya Well, aku juga ada target review untuk chapter ini kalo misalnya pas aku balik tapi targetnya belum mencapai, updatenya bakal aku tunda beberapa saat :v *sungkemin*

-Q&A-

**Q : Baek udah sadar apa Luhan akan berhenti bekerja?**

**A : ** Hutangnya luhan masih banyak/? Jadi mau gak mau ya dilanjutin

**Q : Hunhan bakal ketemu lagi kan?**

**A : **Absolutely yes xD

**Q : Penasaran nih sama hari Jumat jam 7 kenapa bukan hari Kamis aja biar horror**

**A : **Nah iya, aku juga gak kepikiran, kenapa bukan Kamis aja sekalian Sunnah Rosul ya? *eh

**Q : Baekhyun sadar? Kok bisa? Apa dia udah sadar sebelum mereka datang? Apa emang dia sadar pas kebetulan Chanyeol disitu?**

**A : **Sebenernya lebih ke nomer dua. Aku lagi pengen ngedramatisir ngidupin Chanbaek moments :v maaf ya kalo adegannya alay

**Q : Sehun mantan bintang bf juga?**

**A : **Hooh. Ntar kalo bisa dimasukin/? Bakal aku jelasin kenapa dia keluar.

**Q : Sehun dimana? Loh kok luhan bisa bayar administrasinya kan sehun bilang ketemuan sekali lagi baru dibayar? **

**A : **Sebenernya setelah mereka anu-anu Sehun langsung ngasihin uangnya ke Chanyeol. Secara kan Chanyeol bos besar jadi dia juga kecipratan uang dikit-dikit dan Chanyeol yang transferrin uangnya ke rekening Luhan. Nggak aku masukin ke cerita soalnya aku pikir itu nggak penting dan bakal jadi suatu yang rumit kalo dijelasin pake Bahasa ff/? masalah ketemuannya itu buat bayar hutangnya.

**Q : Sehun kenapa keluar dari agensinya Chanyeol?**

**A : **Dia pas itu lagi jatuh cinta sama aku/? Hahaha :v

**Q : Luhan udah mulai sedikit agak straight ya?**

**A : **Mungkin kalo kamu nyimpulin ini berdasarkan yadongannya mereka, sebenernya nggak juga. Luhan itu badannya terlampau sensitive banget. Apalagi baru pertama di grepe-grepe. Dia ngerasain enak, jadinya ya agak gitu sikapnya/? :v

**Q : Apa dia nanti kecanduan sentuhan sehun?**

**A : **Iya bangeeettttttt

**Q : Duh kok Hun cuma bilang "Untuk 18 jutamu- blablabla" tanpa bilang makasih gitu?**

**A : **Well, Sehun bukan tipe-tipe Kris yang bakal bilang "makasih buat hari ini, kamu luar biasa." Sehun tuh karakternya songong, males ngomong kalo gak penting, gitu-gitu deh. Jadi maapkan thehun ya qaqa :v

**Q : Sehun tuh sebenernya suka sama Luhan gara-gara cinta atau pelampiasan nafsu?**

**A :** Semua karakter seme disini –Sehun ama Chanyeol- aku bikin love at the first sight semua. Dari awal pertama dia udah suka ama Luhan jadinya nggak mau ada satu orangpun yang nyentuh Luhan. makanya itu dia rela ngebayar banyak biar Luhan disentuhnya ama dia aja :v ntar bakal dijelasin di cerita kok, gk tau chapter berapa.

**Q : Chapter depan ada Chanbaek NC kah?**

**A : **Uh, NCnya Chanbaek masih luaaamaaa

**Q : Rencananya ff ini sampe chap berapa? Endingnya apa? Kapan updatenya?**

**A : **Bakal banyak chapternya soalnya konfliknya disini tuh banyak banget xD Endingnya~ maunya gimana? Updatenya seminggu sekali *diusahain* tiap hari Kamis.

**Q : Kris juga gimana? Kayaknya tertarik sama Luhan?**

**A : **Kalo Kris mah tertarik ama badannya Luhan doang. Dia gak bener-bener suka ama Luhan.

**Q : Si sehun setelah gak jadi model anu kerja apaan thor?**

**A : **Tukang gombalin aku tiap malem dikamar/? :v

**Q : Karakter Sehun sebenernya gimana? Jahat atau gimana?**

**A : **Dia baik kok. Cuman dia cinta sama Luhan tapi gak tau gimana mengekspresikannya o.o

**Q : Mpreg ya?**

**A : **Hwhw maaf, kayaknya nggak deh.

Well, kenapa disini aku buat baekhyun panggil Luhan gege? Kenapa bukan hyung? Soalnya dichapter sebelumnya aku udah buat Luhan manggil orangtuanya baba ama mama. Ntar kalo aku pakein hyung disini bakal jadi nggak imbang.

Last, sekali lagi aku mau negesin disini yah, kayak yang aku tulis diatas tadi, ini ff terinspirasi dari salah satu manga hentai dipururin –jangan coba-coba main kesana ntar dibilang aku menyesatkan- :v karena terlalu banyak manga yang aku baca disana aku jadi lupa judulnya. Itu ceritanya tentang slave-master di sekolahan yang ngerekam langsung anu-anuannya mereka dan ditayangin ke seluruh kelas. Aku cuman berusaha ngembangin cerita gimana caranya biar itu tampak realistis buat ff aku yang ini. Jadi ff ini gak ada sama sekali terinspirasi dari novelnya Sandy Agatha dsb itu. Kalopun ada kesamaan cerita bener-bener gak disengaja oke?

**Mind to Review? xD**


	4. Addicted

"Aku benci mendengar suara tangisan. Aku janji tak akan menyentuhmu lagi tapi sebagai gantinya, Jadilah kekasihku."

Sebuah debuman hebat di jantung Luhan muncul tepat saat mendengar permintaan Sehun. Otaknya mendadak tak bisa digunakan untuk berpikir. Suara sehun saat mengucapkan kata keramat itu terus terngiang di telinganya. Sampai kemudian ia menarik nafas panjang.

"Kau gila?!" Lirih Luhan dengan nada tak percaya. Bercak-bercak bekas air mata masih menempel pada pipinya. "Turunkan aku disini Oh Sehun!"

Luhan berusaha membuka menarik-narik serta menggedor-gedor pintu mobil di sampingnya. Sehun hanya bisa menatap Luhan dengan pandangan flat kesayangannya. Luhan menunduk lesu, usahanya sama sekali tak berhasil. "Aku mohon, biarkan aku keluar Oh Sehun."

Suara itu terdengar putus asa. Jujur saja, Luhan sangat merasa terpojok sekarang. Ia bahkan sempat berfikir seperti 'ia salah apa sampai terjun ke dunia seperti ini.' Ia menyukai bagaimana cara Sehun memberikan kenikmatan-kenikmatan yang tak bisa diucapkan dengan kata-kata pada tubuhnya tapi bukan berarti ia juga menyukai Sehun.

Kepala Luhan tersentak ke belakang saat Sehun memajukan tubuh dan kepalanya mendekat pada dirinya. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan nafas hangat Sehun menerpa leher jenjangnya dan itu membuat Luhan bergidik merinding. Sesaat kemudian Luhan mengeluarkan sebuah pekikan kecil saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba melayang dan mendarat diatas pangkuan Sehun. Luhan bisa melihat bagaimana tatapan Sehun yang tajam itu tepat menusuk ke dalam matanya dan itu membuat debaran-debaran di jantungnya makin menjadi-jadi. Apalagi Luhan bisa merasakan bagaimana jemari kekar Sehun menyelimuti pinggangnya dengan posesif.

Luhan meletakkan telapak tangannya pada bahu Sehun, berusaha mendorongnya dan menciptakan jarak yang lebih lebar diantara mereka tapi Sehun tak membiarkannya. Ia makin mendorong tubuh Luhan mendekat dan menempel padanya. Luhan menggigit bibirnya saat merasakan bagaimana dekat dan intimnya jarak tubuh mereka. Ia mencoba mengalihkan pandanganya dari tatapan Sehun yang terus menusuknya menuju ke arah rintik-rintik air yang mulai membasahi jendela. Diluar hujan.

Sebentar saja Luhan merasakan salah tingkahnya memudar, Sehun kembali menarik dagunya. Sehun ingin Luhan melihat kearahnya dan itu kembali membuat Luhan salah tingkah. Selama beberapa menit, tak ada yang Sehun lakukan selain terus menatap Luhan. Luhan yang tak tahan dengan kediaman canggung itu akhirnya membuka mulutnya hendak bertanya tapi Sehun dengan cepat menyelanya.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Luhan mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. "A-apa?"

Sehun menarik dagu Luhan dan menciumnya dengan perlahan. Hanya mencium dan tak ada pergerakan. Sehun bisa melihat bagaimana mata terpejam Luhan bergetar mendadakan ia gugup. Sehun menyeringai kecil kemudian menggerakkan bibirnya perlahan. Melumat dengan lembut membuat Luhan terlena. Luhan menggenggam bahu Sehun dengan erat dan mulai mengikuti ajakan Sehun untuk saling melumat.

Sehun melepas ciumannya dan kembali menatap Luhan yang merona. "Mulai sekarang kau adalah kekasihku. Mengerti?"

Luhan tak menjawab. Ia hanya mampu merunduk dan menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan untuk menetralisir deru jantungnya yang mulai menggila. "Berikan aku ponselmu."

Luhan mendongak perlahan menatap Sehun terbengong dengan pipi yang merona. Karena tak sabar menunggu Luhan, Sehun mulai merogoh saku-saku celana Luhan. Setelah menemukannya ia dengan cepat mengetikkan sesuatu di ponsel tersebut dan mengembalikannya ke tempat awal.

"Cepat duduk di kursimu sendiri. Betah sekali duduk di pangkuanku huh?" Sehun mengatakannya tanpa menatap Luhan. Pandangannya Lurus terarah melewati bahu Luhan menuju ke jalanan didepannya yang basah karena hujan.

Luhan mengernyit keras tanda kalau dia tidak setuju. "Bukankah kau yang menarikku untuk duduk disini?"

Sehun melirik kearah Luhan sekilas. "Sudah cepatlah. Kau itu berat."

Luhan menahan nafsnya. Well, ia benar-benar ingin menghajar orang menyebalkan dihadapannya ini. Dengan bersungut-sungut dan masih menggerutu, Luhan memidahkan pantatnya ke tempat dudukya sendiri.

Sehun mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya. "Aku sudah menyimpan nomerku di ponselmu." Ia mulai melajukan mobil berwarna perak itu dengan kecepatan sedang. "Kirimi aku pesan saat kau akan tidur nanti."

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya dengan malas kearah Sehun. Ia masih kesal dengan perlakuan Sehun padanya tadi. "Apa? Untuk apa? Kenapa bukan kau saja?"

"Karena aku malas."

Luhan memutar bola matanya kesal dan kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. Laki-laki di sebelahnya memang lebih dari kata menyebalkan.

"Dan jangan pernah coba-coba dekat dengan lelaki ataupun perempuan manapun. Mulai sekarang kau milikku."

* * *

><p><strong>The Slave Doll<strong>

A story line by **Swagchane**

**Warning!**

This Character is belong to me (Except EXO members of course)

Alur dan kemasan cerita terlahir dari otak nista saya dan dari manga yang berjudulHoukago Chokyo Housoshitsu.

**Pairing:**

Hun-Han | Chan-Baek

**Sorry for the typos. No EYD.**

**Don't be a plagiarist. Don't be a siders.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Luhan melangkahkan kakinya dengan lesu kearah kamar rawat Baekhyun. Ia menggenggam gagang pintu kamar rawat Baekhyun. Sebelum membukanya, ia menghela nafas dan dengan cepat mengubah wajahnya menjadi ceria. Well, ia tak ingin menyapa adik kesayangannya dengan wajah lesu dan jelek seperti tadi.<p>

Luhan membuka pintu hendak berteriak menyapa Baekhyun, namun dengan cepat ia mengernyit saat menyadari Chanyeol disana tersenyum lebar menghadap kearah Baekhun, menampakkan gigi putihnya rang rapi sedangkan Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya nampak kesal dan enggan menatap senyuman menawan –atau mungkin idiot- milik Chanyeol.

"Oh, Chanyeol ada disini." Suara lembut Luhan sontak membuat Chanyeol menutup senyuman lebarnya dan menatap kearah Luhan. Ia sedikit mengusap lehernya sambil menyengir seperti anak kecil yang kedapatan ibunya berbohong.

"Ah, gege akhirnya datang!" Luhan dapat melihat obsidian sipit Baekhyun bersinar saat melihatnya. Luhan hanya tersenyum dan mendatangi sisi lain ranjang Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol sudah lama disini?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Sudah sejak siang. Kebetulan aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan dan teringat Baekhyun yang baru saja tersadar dari koma. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk kemari. Kau tak keberatan kan?"

Luhan cepat-cepat menggeleng dan tersenyum senang. "Tidak, tentu saja. Terima kasih banyak."

Baekhyun masih mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia benci melihat Luhan berbicara akrab dengan Park Chanyeol yang sok menawan itu. Chanyeol itu menyebalkan dan tak seharusnya Luhan dekat-dekat dengan orang macam dia, kan?

"Gege-/Luhan-" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kesal. Lihat kan, orang itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Tak bisakah ia pulang dan membiarkan Baekhyun bersama Luhan saja? Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah tanpa dosa –yang menurut Baekhyun sok polos- dan itu makin membuat Baekhyun kesal. Baekhyun bersungut-sungut dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

Luhan menatap kearah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun secara bergantian. "Ada apa Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun yang sudah terlanjur kesal hanya menggeleng dan menidurkan tubuhnya sambil menyelimuti semua anggota badannya dari kaki hingga kepalanya. Moodnya sudah terlanjur rusak dengan adanya Chanyeol di ruangan ini. "Aku hanya mengantuk dan ingin tidur."

Luhan hanya bisa mengendikkan bahunya melihat kelakuan adiknya itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol yang memandangi selimut Baekhyun dengan serius. "Chanyeol, ada apa?"

Chanyeol mendongkak menatap Luhan kemudian ia berdeham sebentar. "Aku melihat banyak review yang ditinggalkan pelanggan kita-" Luhan membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. "-Banyak sekali dari mereka yang memintamu-"

"Bisakah kita membicarakannya diluar?" Luhan dengan cepat menyela pembicaraan Chanyeol. "Baekhyun baru saja tertidur. Aku takut pembicaraan kita membangunkannya."

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar kemudian mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah."

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya lega kemudian ia berjalan keluar dan diikuti Chanyeol dibelakangnya. Setelah memastikan Chanyeol keluar, ia segera menutup pintunya rapat dan memegang tangan Chanyeol. "Bisakah aku minta tolong padamu? Jangan bahas masalah pekerjaan selama ada Baekhyun. Dia belum tahu apa pekerjaanku sebenarnya dan aku tidak mau ia sampai tahu. Aku mohon."

Chanyeol tercengang menatap wajah Luhan yang memohon dan memelas kepadanya. Sedetik kemudian ia menyadari kalau ia sepertinya baru saja melakukan suatu kesalahan. Kemudian ia mengangguk kecil membuat Luhan mengembangkan senyumnya. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi?"

"Pelanggan kita banyak yang mengiginkanmu muncul lagi-" Luhan menghela nafasnya. Yah, saatnya berhenti egois dan mengumpulkan banyak uang demi Baekhyun. "-dan terus berpasangan dengan Sehun."

Luhan dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya menatap lurus pada mata Chanyeol. "A-apa kau bilang?" Seketika gejolak-gejolak aneh muncul dalam perut Luhan. Uh, ingin sekali ia mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup sekarang. Ia benar-benar berada di posisi yang tidak menguntungkan saat ini.

"Banyak dari mereka yang menginginkan kau berpasangan dengan Sehun. Kalau kau setuju secepat mungkin akan kita adakan perekaman."

Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Ia tidak bisa dengan gampangnya mengatakan 'ya' setelah apa yang terjadi padanya dan Sehun malam ini. Ia bahkan sempat berfikir untuk menjauhi Laki-laki itu bagaimanapun caranya dan mencoba tak menghiraukan semua yang Sehun katakan padaya tadi. Tapi kalau seperti ini keadaannya, "Bisakah aku memikirkannya dulu?"

Chanyeol tampak menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia tersenyum. "Kalau masalah Baekhyun kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku bisa menjaganya selama kau bekerja."

Luhan menaikkan satu alisnya bingung. "Uh?"

Chanyeol dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya masih sambil tersenyum. "Sudah malam, lebih baik aku pulang sekarang. Sampaikan salamku pada Baekhyun kalau dia bangun nanti." Luhan tersenyum kecil dan terus menatap Chanyeol yang perlahan menjauh sampai tak terlihat. Luhan masuk ke kamar rawat Baekhyun dengan wajah tertunduk lesu.

"Gege!" Luhan mendongak saat mendengar teriakkan cempreng Baekhyun. Adiknya itu tampak kesal, Luhan bisa melihat dari wajahnya. Luhan dengan cepat mengubah raut wajahnya dan tersenyum.

"Ku kira kau sudah tidur tadi." Luhan berjalan mendekati sisi ranjang baekhyun dan mendudukkan pantatnya disana. Baekhyun menggeleng bersemangat.

"Temanmu, Park Chanyeol itu benar-benar menyebalkan." Luhan mengernyitkan alisnya. "Menyebalkan?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Amat sangat menyebalkan. Dia hanya teman sekantormu kan? Tapi dia sudah sok akrab. Berani-berani menyuapiku dan menyuruhku menghabiskan bubur yang rasanya sangat menjijikkan. Menyebalkan sekali bukan ge?"

Luhan melirik beberapa kotak susu strawberry yang tertata rapi di meja sebelah ranjang Baekhun. "Sepertinya kalian menghabiskan waktu hari ini dengan menyenangkan. Susu strawberry itu dari Chanyeol?" Luhan menunjuk susu-susu strawberry itu.

Baekhyun mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Luhan kemudian mendesah keras, mengangguk sambil memajukan bibirnya. Luhan tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Baekhyun. "Ada yang salah dengan Chanyeol? Dia orang yang baik sebenarnya."

"Aku hanya… tidak suka padanya ge. Sikapnya sedikit mengganggu. Bisakah gege mengatakan padanya agar tidak menjengukku lagi kemari?"

Luhan memasang pose berfikir sebentar kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Dia tidak sepeuhnya mengganggu, dia bahkan membelikanmu susu strawberry banyak. Dia orang baik hanya saja kau yang tak mau mengakuinya. Benar begitu, kan?"

Baekhyun kembali merengut. Walaupun sebagian dari dirinya membenarkan ucapan Luhan, "Tapi tetap saja menggangu."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Luhan menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri didepan kaca. Ia baru saja selesai membersihkan tubuhnya. Kulit pulih tanpa lecet itu hanya diselmuti oleh bathrobe berwarna biru muda. Ia memutar-mutar badannya dihadapan cermin besar itu. Ah, entah kenapa perasaannya mendadak tidak enak. Ia sangat malas melakukan apapun dengan perasaan mengganjal seperti ini. Kemudian ia menggeleng keras memilih bersiap kerumah sakit. Tapi nyanyian bel dirumahnya menginterupsi pergerakan Luhan.

TING TONG! TING TONG! TING TONG!

Luhan mendengus sebal. Tamunya yang satu ini tampak amat sangat tidak sabaran. Luhan terhenyak untuk beberapa saat. Semenjak kedua orang tuanya meninggal tak pernah ada satu orangpun yang datang kerumahnya untuk bertamu. Setelah memastikan ia sudah berpakaian dengan benar, ia segera berlari –mengingat belnya masih terus berbunyi- dan membuka pintunya.

"Ck, lama sekali." Luhan mendongak dan segera memasang wajah bodohnya. "Apa? Kau tak ingin membiarkan tamumu ini masuk?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Luhan memasang mimik wajah kaget sekaligus marah sambil berkacak pinggang. "Dan darimana kau tahu alamatku Oh Sehun?"

Sehun menyeringai dan dengan santainya melewati Luhan dan duduk disofa ruang tamu. "Kau tidak memberiku pesan semalam."

Luhan tetap berdiri di dekat pintu, berusaha menjaga jarak dari lelaki berwajah datar itu. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Darimana kau tahu alamatku?" Sehun menatap Luhan datar. Sedetik kemudian ia mengendikkan bahunya dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa.

"Chanyeol." Sehun memberi jeda sedikit. "Kenapa kau tak memberi pesan padaku semalam?"

Luhan mengendikkan bahunya, mengikuti apa yang Sehun lakukan tadi. "Aku malas. Lagi pula aku sudah menghapus nomermu di ponselku." Memang benar, setelah turun dari mobil Sehun kemarin, Luhan dengan cepat mengotak-atik ponselnya dan menghapus nomer Sehun. Well, dia sudah berjanji untuk menjauhi Sehun bagaimanapun caranya tapi tampaknya laki-laki berkulit pucat itu tidak mau melepaskannya. Jantung Luhan berdebum keras. Ia tak tahu darimana ia mendapatkan keberanian mengatakan hal itu pada laki-laki yang duduk dengan santai disofa abu-abunya itu.

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan perlahan mendekati Luhan, kedua mata elang itu terus terarah tajam kearahnya. Nyali Luhan menciut mendapat tatapan menyeramkan seperti itu. Luhan sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk segera pergi dari sana. Keuntungan ganda ia bisa berdiri didekat pintu. Pertama, ia bisa melarikan diri keluar dan –mungkin- meminta tolong pada salah satu tetangganya dan yang kedua, pintu tidak sedang tertutup jadi Luhan tidak perlu melakukan acara –mari membuka pintu secepat mungkin- saat ia akan kabur nanti.

Tapi beberapa meter jauh dari jarak Luhan, Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. "Chanyeol sudah mengatakannya padaku."

Luhan mendongak dengan cepat. Mungkinkah? Seketika tubuh Luhan rasanya lemas dan perutnya serasa kram. Sebenarnya ia tidak siap untuk membicarakan hal ini apalagi dengan target utama orang yang dihindarinya.

"Kau dan aku akan melakukannya lagi." Sehun mengatakannya dengan nada yang terlampau santai dan Luhan membencinya. Laki-laki dengan tubuh tinggi dan kulit pucat itu tidak tahu apa efek pembicaraan itu pada dentuman di jantung Luhan dan bagaimana hawa disekitarnya mulai terasa panas.

"Waktu dimobil kau mengatakan kalau kau tidak akan menyentuhku kan?" Pemilik wajah yang merah merona itu menatap takut-takut kearah Sehun.

"Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu kalau kau jadi kekasihku."

Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Penawaran itu lagi. Argghhh ingin rasanya ia berteriak kencang. Ia sangat membenci pernyataan itu dan ia juga sangat membenci orang yang mengatakannya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga ia tak mau terbuai oleh sentuhan Sehun yang memabukkan. Ia benci mengatakan ini tapi, ia takut kalau ia sampai ketergantungan pada sentuhan lelaki itu dan akhirnya merasakan cinta.

"Baiklah. Aku jadi kekasihmu mulai sekarang."

Seringaian kecil tercetak pada bibir Sehun. Kedua tangannya tersilang dengan arogan di depan dadanya. "Kalau begitu jangan coba-coba membiarkan orang lain dekat-dekat atau sampai menyentuhmu."

Luhan menautkan alisnya tanda tidak setuju. "Kenapa aku harus mengikuti perintahmu?"

"Karena kau bersedia menjadi kekasihku. Akan kupastikan kau menyesal kalau melanggarnya Oh Luhan."

Tawa hambar keluar dari bibir mungil Luhan. "Lalu bagaimana aku akan bekerja?"

"Tentu saja itu gunanya aku kembali kesana."

Luhan menatap Sehun tak percaya. "Maksudmu? Kau dan aku akan melakukannya lagi? Kau bahkan baru saja mengatakan kalau kau tidak akan menyentuhku!" Luhan berusaha menetralisir nafsnya yang memburu. Ia marah dan ia benar-benar membenci lelaki dihadapannya ini.

"Lalu? Kau lebih memilih melakukan sex dengan lelaki lain sedang kau sudah memiliki kekasih? Aku benar-benar tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi."

Luhan memundurkan langkah kakinya dan menatap Sehun datar. "Terima kasih sudah berkunjung tuan Oh. Sekarang kau bisa pulang. Tentang tawaranmu itu, maaf aku tidak tertarik. Aku tidak akan pernah mau menjadi kekasihmu."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Kau yakin dengan ini Lu? Pelanggan kita lebih menginginkanmu bersama Sehun." Luhan mulai mencopot satu persatu baju yang dipakainya dan berusaha tak menghiraukan celoteh Minseok yang sendari tadi terus mengekorinya di belakang.

"Luhan, ayolah, kau tak mau mengecewakan pelanggan kita kan? Kalau kau memilih Kris, reviewmu akan menurun dan membuat gajimu juga akan-"

Perkataan Minseok terhenti saat Luhan membalik badannya dan menatap Minseok malas. "Hyung, aku beri tahu kau satu hal. Aku takkan menyesal tentang menuurunnya popularitasku karena aku tidak membutuhkannya. Walaupun gajiku menurun, jumlahnya juga pasti akan cukup untuk membiayaiku dengan Baekhyun jadi aku tak perduli. Dan yang terakhir, aku pasti akan lebih menyesal kalau menerima job ini bersama Sehun."

Minseok terdiam tak mampu berkata-kata. Luhan benar-benar tak mau berhubungan dengan Sehun, satu hal yang Minseok pelajari. Masih ada banyak hal yang Minseok tidak ketahui tentang laki-laki yang mulai menyelimuti tubuh polos dengan selimut itu. Dan hal itu membuat Minseok benar-benar penasaran. Mungkin ada suatu hal yang telah terjadi antara Sehun dengan Luhan sehingga membuat Luhan menjadi seperti ini? Entahlah, Minseok tak pandai menebak. Ia juga tak akan mengambil pusing hal yang Luhan sudah yakini.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu aku tidak akan ikut campur." Minseok mengambil selembar kain panjang berwarna hitam dan mengikatnya mengelilingi mata Luhan. "Kau sudah siap kan?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan. Perasaan tidak enak terus menyelimuti tubuhnya membuat gejolak gejolak aneh terus meletup-letup dalam perutnya. Feelingnya mengatakan hal buruk akan terjadi tapi ia berusaha menepis pemikiran itu. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Semuanya amat sangat terkendali.

Setelah Minseok menuntun dan mengantarnya ke ruangan perekaman, Luhan segera menjatuhkan selimut abu-abu dan mendudukkan dirinya perlahan disofa panjang berwarna merah dibelakangnya mengingat ia sama sekali tak bisa melihat. Sesaat kemudian ia bisa merasakan tangannya diikat di belakang dan headset terpasang di telinga kirinya.

"Hai Luhan. Aku benar-benar tak meyangka kau akan menolak tawaran pekerjaan dengan Sehun dan memilih untuk bekerja denganku. Sungguh tawaran menyenangkan mengingat ku sangat ingin mencicipi tubuh indahmu ini." Kris tersenyum sinis melihat sikap Luhan yang agak risih dan tampak salah tingkah. "Minumlah, setelah ini lakukan apapun yang kau ingin lakukan. Aku tak akan membantumu sebelum kau bisa menyelesaikannya."

Meskipun Luhan tak paham dengan apa yang Kris katakan, ia tetap meminum minuman yang –ternyata air putih- disodorkan pada mulutnya. Luhan masih diam menunggu pekerjaannya dimulai dengan tenang. Detik demi detik berlalu tapi Luhan tak kunjung mendengar suara bel berdering dalam telinganya. Luhan menggigit bibirnya risau. Perasaan aneh menjalari dirinya dan tubuhnya. Entah kenapa dengan cepat hawa udara di sekitarnya menjadi sangat panas.

Luhan menutup pahanya rapat-rapat dan mengangkatnya membuat sebuah pergesekan pada perut, penis dan pahanya. Pergerakan itu menghasilkan sensasi yang sangat memabukkan membuat Luhan menginginkannya lagi dan lagi. Ia terus menggeliat, berusaha memberi kenikmatan pada tubuh bagian bawahnya yang mulai ereksi dengan tangan yang terikat. Ia benar-benar sangat terangsang.

Luhan mendesah frustasi. "Aahh, K-kriss apa yang kau lakukan pada tubuhku~" Luhan tak bisa berhenti menggeliat. Tubuhnya terus dan terus bergerak erotis mencoba mencari kepuasan tanpa menggunakan kedua tangannya. Kenikmatan yang ingin dicapainya masih terlalu jauh dan itu membuatnya ingin menangis. Sampai akhirnya hawa nafsu sudah memenuhi ubun-ubunya. Dengan paksa ia membuka ikatan yang ada pada pergelangan tangannya. Tangannya sedikit lecet tapi ia tak perduli.

Begitu ikatan di tangannya terlepas, jari-jari mungilnya dengan cepat menyelimuti kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri tegang dengan sempurna. Serasa ada ribuan aliran listrik yang menyapa seluruh tubuhnya. Bibir itu terbuka menikmati sensasi luar biasa yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini. Sesekali ia melenguh, pergesekan antara telapak tangan dan kulit penisnya itu terasa memabukkan.

Seandainya saja Sehun yang memanjakan penisnya saat ini. Luhan menggeram keras dan makin mempercepat gerakan tangannya kala mengingat tentang Sehun. Bodoh memang, tapi ia menginginkan sentuhan Sehun saat ini juga. Dan beberapa kocokan cepat terakhir membuat Luhan mendongkakkan kepalanya dan mendesah panjang.

"Ungghhh.. S-sehunn~"

Luhan terkulai lemas pasca mendapatkan klimaksnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah sentuhan halus namun terkesan tegas menyapa pipi dan berjalan turun kearah lehernya. "Kau salah mendesahkan nama, sayang. Namaku itu Kris Wu, bukan Sehun. Akan kutunjukkan padamu kalau sentuhanku lebih hebat daripada yang Sehun lakukan."

Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Ia tersadar akan kebodohannya. Ia mengucapkan nama Sehun begitu saja tanpa disadarinya. Ya Tuhan, ia hanya bisa berharap Sehun tidak sedang ada di tempat ini dan melihatnya bermasturbasi sambil menyebutkan namanya.

Ketika Kris mulai mencopot satu persatu kain yang terlekat ditubuh menjulangnya, sekelika listrik mati dan meninggalkan kegelap-gulitaan di setiap tempat. Suara kegaduhan terdengar dimana-mana tapi Luhan tetap diam tak tahu apa yang terjadi karena matanya terikat dan tak bisa melihat apapun.

"Oh Shit!"

Kris tersungkur mendapati sebuah pukulan tiba-tiba mengenai hidungnya. Ia bisa merasakan sebuah cairan merembes. Pukulan itu terlalu keras membuat hidungnya berdarah. Suara pekikan kecil juga datang dari bibir Luhan saat ia merasa tubuhnya terangkat dan terlonjak-lonjak tanpa perintah. Seseorang menggendongnya dan membawanya lari tanpa suara. Setelah beberapa saat ia merasakan tubuhnya diletakkan dengan hati-hati diatas kasur.

Luhan mendudukkan dirinya dan mundur pelan-pelan. Tubuhnya mulai merasa panas lagi. Ia hendak menyentuh penisnya lagi namun sebuah tangan menghentikan pergerakannya. "Aku bisa memuaskanmu lebih dari yang kau lakukan pada dirimu sendiri Luhan. Tunggu sampai listriknya menyala."

Luhan kenal betul siapa pemilik suara husky itu. Tidak, ini benar-benar bencana. Ia ingin melarikan diri saja rasanya kalau seperti ini tapi disisi lain ia tak bisa. Nafsunya sudah memuncak dan tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan kabur dari Sehun. Persetan dengan bagaimana perasaan ketergantungannya pada Sehun nantinya yang penting nafsunya terselesaikan sekarang.

Hawa disekitar Luhan mulai mendingin walau faktanya ia masih kepanasan karena pengaruh obat perangsang yang sengaja Kris campurkan dengan minuman yang diminumnya tadi. Luhan bisa merasakan bagaimana jemari Sehun mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya. Lidah kasar dan basah Sehun bergerak aktif di sekitar lehernya menghisapnya dalam-dalam menghasilkan bercak-bercak kemerahan bersamaan cubitan-cubitan manis pada kedua putingnya.

Luhan menjerit tertahan. Nafsunya makin menjadi-jadi. Kenikmatan ini tak terbendung. Setiap sentuhan Sehun pada tubuhnya adalah surga bagi Luhan. Semuanya itu membuatnya terbang tinggi dan lupa akan segala hal.

"Kau menikmati sentuhanku, kan?" Luhan menggigit bibirnya mendengar bisikan Sehun –yang lebih mirip sebuah desahan- ditambah dengan endusan hangat pada bagian belakang telinganya.

Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya. Ia terkesiap saat melihat betapa indahnya tubuh yang terkulai lemas dihadapannya ini. Rona merah tersirat dengan jelas dikedua pipi tirusnya. Apalagi bibir merah menggoda yang terbuka itu membuat Sehun ingin menerkamnya segera. Tubuh itu sontak menegang dan merinding saat bibir basah Sehun tanpa aba-aba melumat bibirnya kelaparan. Ia hanya pasrah membiarkan Sehun terus melumat bibirnya dan membawa lidahnya masuk dan mencicipi rongga mulutnya.

Tangan Luhan mulai terangkat dan mencengkram erat rambut halus Sehun. sesekali ia mendorong kepala Sehun untuk memperdalam ciumannya dan membuatnya semakin intens. Sementara bibirnya bergerak aktif diatas bibir manis Luhan yang menjadi candunya, Sehun menurunkan pinggulnya dan mulai menggesek-gesekkan penisnya dengan tempo lambat diatas penis tegak mungil milik Luhan.

"Anngghh~ Sehunnh…" Luhan melepaskan tautan bibirnya untuk membuatnya leluasa mendesah keenakan. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat bahu Sehun. "Jangan menggodaku, cepat masukkan saja."

Sehun tersenyum licik mendengar penuturan Luhan. "Ingatkan aku kalau kau yang meminta ini Nyonya Oh."

Sehun mengocok penisnya sebentar membuat penis itu terbangun tegak dengan sempurna. Ia mengarahkan kejantanan itu tepat didepan lubang Luhan. Dan dengan sekali sentak, Sehun menenggelamkan seluruh penisnya masuk dengan sempurna. Sehun menggeram tertahan saat merasakan bagaimana lubang sempit Luhan menyedot kuat penisnya. Ia mendiamkan penisnya untuk beberapa saat didalam sana saat melihat wajah kesakitan terpancar diwajah Luhan.

Luhan menggenggam selimut tebal dibawahnya kuat-kuat. Bagian bawahnya sangat sakit mengingat Sehun sama sekali tidak melakukan penetrasi apapun pada lubangnya. Luhan menetralisir hembusan nafasnya. Tak lama kemudian ia merasakan gatal pada bagian bawahnya sedang Sehun masih tetap betah berdiam diri tanpa memberikan pergerakan menyenangkan dalam lubangnya.

Luhan menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya tak sabar. Sehun sedikit terkejut mendapati gerakan Luhan yang tak diluar bayangannya. Sebuah seringaian muncul dari bibir tipis Sehun. Ia mencengkram kuat pinggang Luhan dan menghentak-hentakkan penisnya kasar dan sedalam mungkin.

"Aahhh A-aniihh~" Desahan parau tak henti-hentinya keluar dari bibir Luhan. Kerongkongannya sudah kering dan ia sangat lelah tapi Sehun tak membiarkannya istirahat atau bahkan untuk menelan ludahnya, membiarkan kerongongannya basah dengan air liurnya.

Sehun sendiri tak henti-hentinya menggeram dan mendongkakkan kepalanya kala Luhan tanpa sadar mengetatkan lubangnya membuat penis Sehun terjepit nikmat. Sehun menunduk menatap makhluk indah yang tergeletak pasrah dibawahnya. Tubuh itu terlonjak-lonjak kuat seirama dengan tusukan demi tusukan yang Sehun berikan.

Kulit putih itu tampak kontras dengan penutup hitam yang sudah agak longgar dimatanya.. Pandangannya menurun, ia bisa melihat gundukan kecil yang menegang di dada Luhan. Ia menurunkan wajahnya dan menciumi dada Luhan membuat Luhan mengeluh disela-sela ciumannya. Bibir dan lidah Sehun dengan ahli menyedot gundukan kecil itu membuatnya memerah dan bengkak.

"Sehun ohhh aku akan sampai ngghh~" Mendengar Lenguhan Luhan, Sehun dengan cepat menarik penisnya keluar dari lubang Luhan. Ia mengembangkan senyum miringnya saat mendapati wajah Luhan yang kesal sekaligus masih diselimuti nafsu karena klimaksnya yang ditunda secara paksa itu.

Dengan cepat Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan, menidurkan tubuhnya sendiri dan mendudukkan tubuh Luhan diatas perutnya. "Well, Kalau kau mau mendapatkannya. Lakukan sendiri."

Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana dada Sehun dengan abs kecil yang sedikit terbentuk di pergelangan tangannya. Jadi, apa maksud Sehun ia harus bermasturbasi diatas perut Sehun? Ketika tangannya akan mencapai kejantanannya, Sehun lebih dulu menepisnya.

"Apa di otakmu itu hanya ada masturbasi? Dasar bodoh." Luhan merengut mendengar ucapan Sehun. Sedetik kemudian Pantat Luhan terangkat dan penis Sehun kembali masuk kedalam lubangnya. Luhan kembali melenguh keras saat penis sehun berhasil menyentuh dengan telak prostatnya.

Kaki Luhan serasa lemas saat titik manisnya ditumbuk sedemikian rupa. Ia menumpukan tangannya pada perut datar Sehun. Ya Tuhan, dia menginginkannya lagi! Luhan menegakkan dudukknya dan mulai menaik-turunkan tubuhnya. Awalnya dengan tempo lambat tapi semakin lama Sehun turut membantu menghentak-hentakkan badan Luhan diatasnya dengan tempo yang makin cepat.

Melihat Luhan merari dengan erois dengan wajah penuh nafsu diatasnya membuat nafas Sehun memberat. Luhan adalah hal yang terindah yang pernah Sehun temui. Tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh menyentuh permatanya ini. Tak ada seorangpun.

"Aangghh Sehuunnhh aahhh~" Tanpa sadar Sehun menghentak-hentakkan tubuh Luhan dengan sangat cepat dan dalam membuat Luhan terus menerus mendesah tak karuan. Otak Luhan serasa blank dan ia tak bisa memikirkan apapun kecuali Sehun. Luhan bahkan tak perduli kalau ikatan yang menyelimuti matanya sudah mulai copot dan menampakkan sebelah matanya yang terpejam keenakan.

Luhan melemas. Ia tak bisa menyangga tubuhnya sendiri jadi ia terjatuh diatas tubuh Sehun yang masih betah menggenjot lubangnya. Kedua lengan Sehun memeluk Luhan dan mengusap punggung telanjang itu sebentar. Dikecupinya pipi sampai leher lelaki mungilnya yang terus mendesah parau itu. dan dalam sentakan terakhir, mereka mengeluarkannya bersama.

Hembusan nafas Luhan terdengar jelas ditelinga Sehun begitu pula dengan hembusan nafas Sehun di leher Luhan, membuatnya merinding dan kembali merasakan sensasi aneh. Lama mereka berdiam diri dengan posisi saling memeluk itu, Sehun membalik posisinya dan membiarkan Luhan tertidur di ranjang empuk saksi kenistaan mereka berdua itu.

Sehun memberdirikan tubuhnya dan mendekati pintu yang terkunci rapat itu. Luhan bisa melihat Sehun mematikan beberapa kamera yang terpasang dibeberapa sudut ruangan. Hey, sejak kapan kamera-kamera itu ada disana? "Kau merekam semuanya?"

"Mereka. Aku menggantikan Kris. Yang tadi itu bagian dari pekerjaanmu yang tertunda bersama Kris tadi."

"A-apa?"

Sehun kali ini tak menggubris. Ia mengambil ponsel hitam yang tergeletak tanpa dosa diatas nakas sebelah tempat tidur. Tangannya tampak aktif menekan beberapa nomer dan menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinga sebelah kanannya.

"Hai Chanyeol. Dia akan terus bersamaku malam ini. Bisakah kau urus sisanya? Ya, aku mengerti." Sehun meletakkan ponsel itu kembali ke tempat awalnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Suara Luhan terdengar lirih diiringi dengan isakan kecil. Sehun menatap datar kearah Luhan. kemudian ia mendekati lelaki mungil itu dan duduk disampingnya.

"Karena tak boleh ada seorangpun yang menyentuhmu selain aku." Tangan Sehun terulur untuk menghapus air mata Luhan tapi dengan cepat Luhan menyentaknya.

"Kau tak punya hak untuk melarangku Oh Sehun! Kenapa kau bersifat egois padaku seperti ini?!" Nada bicara Luhan naik satu oktaf tapi tetap membuat Sehun tak bergeming.

"Karena aku menyukaimu."

Tiga kata itu cukup membuat Luhan menoleh kaget dengan mata yang terbelalak. "A-apa?"

"Aku merasakan obsesi kepadamu Lu."

Luhan menahan nafasnya. Bagaimana bisa mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti ini? Luhan merasakan hal yang sama pada laki-laki dihadapannya ini. Luhan terobsesi akan sentuhannya. "Tapi aku normal." Sehun bisa merasakan nada keraguan dalam setiap kata yang Luhan ucapkan.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku yang membuatmu berpaling."

"Kita sama-sama laki-laki Sehun!"

Sehun tersenyum menggoda. "Kau menyukaiku."

Dan sekali lagi ucapan Sehun kembali membuat Luhan terbelalak. "Huh? Di mimpimu Tuan Oh!" Luhan sedikit terkesiap saat melihat Sehun merangkak mendekatinya dengan wajah seakan akan menerkamnya hidup-hidup. "A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Sehun dengan cepat menindih tubuh Luhan. Ia menapakkan senyum evilnya yang membuat nyali Luhan menciut. "Katakan kalau kau juga menyukaiku atau akan ku buat kau mengakuinya dengan tubuhmu."

Dan sekali lagi sampai seterusnya, Luhan kembali mendesah liar. Sehun terlalu hebat untuk di acuhkan. Sentuhannya, pesonanya. Luhan tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya sekarang pada lelaki yang bergerak liar tak beraturan diatasnya ini. Satu hal yang Luhan tahu dan yakini, Kalau Sehun terus melakukan hal yang sama padanya, Keyakinannya selama ini kalau ia normal akan hancur. Cepat ataupun lambat, disengaja ataupun tidak, Luhan juga akan mulai…

Menyukainya.

**END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Salah Ding maksudnya TBC :v

* * *

><p>Duh akhirnya selesai juga ngerjain Chapter ini TwT<p>

Maaf ya kalo pendek dan jelek banget gaya penulisan Bahasa ataupun alurnya. Mau aku panjangin ntar takutnya kepanjangan jadi segitu aja yah TwT

Jujur ajah aku agak anu sama Chapter yang ini, menurut aku agak ancur-ancur gimana gitu, maapkan TwT

Next Chap bakal lebih banyak Chanbaek momentnya daripada Chap ini.

Kalo misal ada yang gak paham di Chapter ini bisa langsung pm atau tanyain lewat review ya ^^

-Q&A-

**Q: Luhan bisa hamil nggak thor?**

**A: **Haha. Nggak ya. Luhan disini bener-bener normal cuman arahnya melenceng sejak Sehun muncul.

**Q: Thor pengen ada persaingan cinta antara HunHan sama KrisHan dong!**

**A: **Maunya gitu ya? Okeh bisa diatur :v

**Q: Sikapnya Sehun apa menghangat kalo Luhan nerima jadi pacarnya?**

**A: **Gimana ya~ baca terus aja deh biar tau ntar gimana xD

**Q: Emang di agency itu bintangnya cuman Xiumin, Kris, Luhan? ada lagi gak thor?**

**A: **Ada banyak tapi ngga terlalu. Yang penting dan perlu dikenalin cuman Xiumin, Chen, Kris, sama Chanyeol.

**Q: Ada kristao gak?**

**A: **Ada nggak ya? Enaknya gimana?

**Q: Nanti bakal muncul pairing lain nggak?**

**A: **kayaknya sih gak ada. Untuk saat ini aku nggak pengen masukin KaiSoo ataupun SuLay ke FF ini. takutnya ntar malah jadi rumit/? Untuk TaoRis~ hahaha masih dipertimbangkan.

**Q: Kira-kira ini konfliknya apa thor?**

**A: **Identitas Luhan sebagai model boneka.

**Q: Disini Kris yang jadi orang ketiganya HunHan kan? Atau ada yang lain lagi?**

**A: **Hwhw sayangnya ada lagi selain Kris nanti :v

**Q: Bakalan ada HunHan lovey dovey moment nggak?**

**A: **Pastinya xD

**Q: Manga Hentai yang kamu bilang slave master disekolah itu judulnya apa?**

**A: **Nah gara-gara pertanyaan ini nih aku langsung ubek-ubek pururin dan wola aku nemu itu manga Judulnya apa xD **Houkago Chokyo Housoshitsu** makasih buat **Ohmypcy** yang nanyain pertanyaan ini ^^

**Last, Mind to Review?**


	5. Realize It All

Baekhyun mengaduk-aduk bubur dihadapannya sambil tersenyum senang. Perasaan hatinya sangat baik saat ini. Sesekali ia melirik kearah pintu yang tertutup, tak sabar menantikan kakaknya datang.

Kata dokter yang memeriksanya tadi, kondisinya semakin membaik dan dalam waktu dekat ia bisa segera pulang ke rumah. Ah, ia tak sabar merasakan ranjang empuk dan kamar kesayangan yang lama tak di tinggalinya. Ia benar-benar bosan ada di rumah sakit ini tanpa melakukan apapun kecuali tidur, duduk, makan, tidur lagi. Benar-benar membosankan. Kalau dirumah ia juga bisa leluasa pergi kemanapun.

Termasuk makam kedua orangtuanya.

Senyuman di bibir Baekhyun luntur kala mengingatnya. Rasanya lebih dari sekedar mimpi buruk, saat kau terbangun dari tidur panjangmu dan mendapati kedua orangtuamu sudah tiada.

Bulir-bulir bening mengalir melewati pipi putih Baekhyun. Ia terlalu larut dalam kesedihannya hingga tak menyadari kedua kaki panjang saling menapak mendekati ranjangnya. "Kenapa menangis?"

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak ketika ada suara bass memasuki telinganya. Ia mendongkak kemudian merengut kesal saat mendapati laki-laki yang tak disukainya ada di hadapannya. Tangan-tangan lentiknya menghapus aliran air matanya dengan kasar. "Aku tak menangis."

Chanyeol tak menjawab. Ia lebih memilih mengambil sekotak tissue dan menyodorkannya pada Baekhyun. Awalnya Baekhyun terlalu gengsi dan tidak mau menerima tissue yang Chanyeol sodorkan kepadanya tapi karena ingusnya sudah berlomba-lomba akan keluar, mau tak mau ia menerimanya.

Keheningan mulai menyelimuti. Chanyeol tak bergeming dari tempatnya sambil terus menatap lelaki mungilnya sedangkan Baekhyun hanya terdiam menyibukkan diri dengan tissue ditangannya. Ia melirik kearah Chanyeol sedetik kemudian, mendapati laki-laki bertubuh raksasa itu juga menatap kearahnya.

Pandangan mereka bertemu beberapa saat dalam kesunyian tanpa suara. Baekhyun bisa merasakan tatapan Chanyeol yang intens merasuki tubuhnya, membuat persendiannya melemas dan nyalinya menciut. Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan mengalihkan tatapannya pada pintu. Well, ia merasa jika kecanggungan menyelimuti kamar inapnya.

Ia mencoba melirik kearah Chanyeol untuk memastikan apa laki-laki menakutkan –persepsi Baekhyun- itu masih menatap kearahnya. Begitu Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya, bibirnya mengerucut tanpa bisa dicegah. "Bisakah kau berhenti menatapku seperti itu Park?"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis saat melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang terlampau imut itu. Ingin sekali ia melumat bibir menggoda itu. Sesaat kemudian mengembalikan raut wajah datarnya dan tatapan tajamnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya enggan. "Aku tidak bisa."

Baekhyun kembali memasang wajah kesal –yang menurut Chanyeol seperti anak kucing- yang kini makin menjadi. "Kenapa?" Dari nada bicaranya, Baekhyun terdengar tidak setuju dengan jawaban yang Chanyeol berikan.

"Karena aku tidak bisa melewatkan pahatan indah dan sempurna dihadapanku walaupun sedetik saja."

Chanyeol bisa melihat rona kemerahan memenuhi ruang kosong disekitar pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun tertawa hambar setelahnya. "Jangan bercanda."

"Apa wajahku terlihat kalau aku sedang bercanda?" Baekhyun terdiam menatap wajah Chanyeol. Baekhyun tau Chanyeol tidak sedang bercanda. Mata Chanyeol mengatakannya.

Hening. Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol enggan mengeluarkan suaranya.

" Kupikir aku menyukaimu Byun."

Baekhyun mendongak dan mendapati Chanyeol menatapnya serius. Debuman di jantung Baekhyun makin menjadi kala tatapannya bertemu dengan manik Chanyeol yang kelam dan tersirat tegas. Detik-detik itu adalah detik-detik yang teramat mendebarkan, membuatnya lupa bagaimana cara bernafas. Ia membuka belah bibirnya tapi tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar. Otaknya serasa blank. "A-apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu Byun Baekhyun."

Oh, Baekhyun rasa ia bisa meleleh sekarang.

* * *

><p><strong>The Slave Doll<strong>

A story line by **Swagchane**

**Warning!**

This Character is belong to me (Except EXO members of course)

Alur dan kemasan cerita terlahir dari otak nista saya dan dari manga yang berjudulHoukago Chokyo Housoshitsu.

**Pairing:**

Hun-Han | Chan-Baek

**Sorry for the typos. No EYD.**

**Don't be a plagiarist. Don't be a siders.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Luhan terbangun saat merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat pada pinggangnya. Ia mendesis kecil kemudian berusaha untuk mendudukkan dirinya. Ekor matanya bisa melihat Sehun yang masih tertidur dengan nyenyak di sampingnya. Berapa lama mereka melakukannya? Berapa banyak ronde yang mereka habiskan untuk memecah keheningan malam? Luhan menggeleng, ia sama sekali tak mengingatnya.<p>

Akhirnya lelaki bermata rusa itu memilih membersihkan dirinya dan pergi ke rumah sakit secepatnya. Tubuh telanjangnya tersandar pada dinding. Tetes demi tetes air yang memancar dari shower mulai membasahi setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Ia tidak pulang semalaman, apa yang harus ia katakan pada Baekhyun nanti? Ah~ bagaimana bisa ia mendesah keenakan menikmati setiap apa yang Sehun lakukan pada tubuhnya sedangkan adiknya sedang sakit? dasar bodoh.

Ditengah guyuran air, nafas itu terdengar begitu tenang namun berbeda dengan suara degub jantung yang diciptakan. Ingatannya melayang pada malam kemarin dimana ia dan Sehun bersatu. Semburat merah –tanpa bisa dicegah- muncul pada kedua pipi hingga telinganya.

"Kenapa membersihkan diri tanpa mengajakku?" Suara husky itu menyapa indra pendengaran Luhan saat ia membuka pintu kamar mandi. Onyx rusanya bisa melihat Sehun yang duduk dengan gagahnya tanpa sehelai benang pun melekat di tubuhnya.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya gagap. "K-kau masih tertidur pulas saat aku bangun tadi." Luhan berjalan melewati Sehun dan berhenti di depan cermin, menatap dirinya sendiri dalam diam. Jari-jari indahnya perlahan menyentuh bercak-bercak kemerahan yang ada di sekitar lehernya, mengamatinya secara seksama. Lelaki mungil itu bahkan melupakan fakta bahwa Sehun masih menatapnya dengan mata elangnya.

Luhan menghela nafas panjang dan menjauhkan pantulan dirinya pada cermin. Ia menjatuhkan pandangannya pada pintu yang tertutup kemudian menatap tubuhnya sendiri yang terbalut bathrobe. Sehun bisa melihat raut wajah Luhan yang tampak bingung.

"Mau kemana?" Sehun bersuara dingin saat melihat Luhan akan meraih kenop pintu.

Luhan berbalik. "Aku harus ke rumah sakit sekarang." Sehun terdiam.

"Dengan baju seperti itu?" Luhan menggeleng perlahan.

"Aku akan ke ruangan Minseok dulu untuk mengambil pakaianku." Hening. Sehun memilih beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Tunggu disana. Aku akan mengantarmu." Luhan bisa mendengarnya dari balik pintu kamar mandi yang barusan tertutup. Kemudian ia menghela nafas panjang. Menerima tawaran Sehun sama saja menerima sebuah petaka. Bisa-bisa ia makin terikat dan tidak bisa lepas dari Laki-laki menakutkan itu. jadi lebih baik sekarang ia pergi tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun, itu lebih baik.

Sehun mendecak di dalam kamar mandi. Ia bisa mendengar suara pintu yang berusaha ditutup perlahan-lahan saat akan menyalakan showernya. Menaklukan Luhan itu sangat susah. Biasanya laki-laki yang sudah didekatinya dalam sehari-dua hari sudah bertekuk lutut padanya. Tapi berbeda dengan makhluk ini.

Bagaimanapun caranya, Luhan harus menjadi miliknya.

* * *

><p>Baekhyun menatap kosong ke arah jendela terbuka, menampakkan awan-awan yang berjalan perlahan. Semilir angin berhembus melewati pipi Baekhyun dan menggerak-gerakkan surai kecoklatannya. Matanya terus berkedip namun tak ada pergerakan pada tubuhnya. Hingga suara decitan itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Senyumnya melebar kala melihat seseorang di balik pintu.<p>

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu semalam, aku terlalu lelah dan tertidur di rumah." Baekhyun tersenyum mengetahui kakaknya itu megkhawatirkannya. Sesaat kemudian ia mengangguk semangat.

"Chanyeol sudah mengatakannya padaku. Gege harus lembur semalaman jadi tidak bisa datang kemari." Luhan tampak mengernyit bingung. "Gege tidak perlu kerja terlalu keras, aku takut kau sakit nantinya. Lagipula kata dokter kalau kesehatanku membaik, aku bisa cepat pulang."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau harus turuti apa kata suster, mengerti?" Baekhyun tampak mengangguk dan Luhan tersenyum miris melihatnya. Adiknya hanya tahu kalau dia bekerja dan bekerja tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan. Disaat seperti ini Luhan merasa kalau dirinya begitu kotor. Apalagi saat mengingat dia begitu menginginkan sentuhan itu lagi, ah~ rasa sesak kembali menyeruak dalam dadanya.

"Oh iya, apa kata Chanyeol kemarin?"

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum saat melihat raut wajah penasaran di wajah Luhan. "Kemarin Chanyeol datang kemari. Dia bilang gege harus lembur jadi tidak bisa menemaniku. Jadi, dia yang menemaniku semalaman."

"Semalaman?" Luhan kembali bertanya dengan nada heran.

"Dia baru saja pulang pagi ini."

Luhan tersenyum penuh arti. "Sepertinya kau sudah tidak terganggu lagi dengan keberadaan Chanyeol ya." Baekhyun mendongak menatap Luhan yang tengah memunggunginya. Ingatannya tentang kejadian antara ia dan Chanyeol kemarin kembali terlintas di otaknya. Baekhyun memilih merunduk dan memainkan ujung selimutnya.

"G-gege, bagaimana jika ada seorang laki-laki menyatakan perasaannya padamu?" Luhan segera mendongak dan berbalik menatap Baekhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar, menghilangkan rasa gugup kemudian kembali menatap Luhan sambil mengangkat bahunya sesantai yang ia bisa ditengah kegugupannya. "Aku hanya bertanya."

Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menjawabnya. Suara-suara di otaknya mulai mengatakan kalau Baekhyun mulai mengetahui sesuatu. Setelah keheningan datang selama beberapa menit, Luhan membuka belah bibirnya. "Apa Chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu semalam?"

Luhan bisa melihat Baekhyun tergagap saat mendengar pertanyaannya. Satu hal yang Luhan sudah tahu tanpa Baekhyun mengatakannya adalah, Chanyeol sudah mengatakan sesuatu pada Baekhyun yang membuat laki-laki ini berubah sikap. Tapi, sesuatu itu apa? Apakah Chanyeol tanpa sengaja mengatakan hubungannya dengan Sehun? Tunggu, bahkan setahunya, Chanyeol tidak tahu menahu tentang hubungannya dengan Sehun. Lalu apa yang Laki-laki jakung itu katakan pada adiknya?

"Tidak ada." Baekhyun terdengar mengatakannya dalam ragu sedangkan Luhan masih kekeuh dengan kepenasarannya. "Benarkah?"

Baekhyun tampak memajukan bibirnya. "Berhentilah bertanya-tanya dan jawab saja pertanyaanku ge!" baekhyun terdengar meninggikan volume suaranya. "Kalau tidak aku akan marah."

Luhan menghela nafas panjang. "Kalau ada seorang laki-laki yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku,.." Luhan memberi jeda panjang pada kalimatnya. Kemudian ia menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan serius. "Maka tentu saja aku akan menolaknya. Kalau bisa aku juga akan menjauhinya."

"Menjauhi? Tunggu, tapi… kenapa?"

Luhan menatap adik semata wayangnya heran. "Kenapa? Tentu saja karena itu sudah jelas. Aku laki-laki dan dia juga laki-laki. Hubungan spesial antara sesama laki-laki itu dilarang, kau tahu itu, kan?"

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tahu. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau seandainya perasaan itu muncul antara sesama lelaki kan, ge? Bagaimana jika seandainya itu terjadi?"

Luhan terdiam. Tatapannya tak bisa lepas dari kedua bola Baekhyun. Luhan tahu, sesuatu sudah terjadi pada lelaki lebih muda itu, tapi ia tak tahu apa. Ia menumpukan badan pada kedua tangannya yang berada di atas meja. "Entahlah…"

Seketika Wajah Sehun muncul dalam otak Luhan sekelebat. Bagaimana jika Luhan benar-benar ada di posisi itu? Seandainya perasaan tabu dan amat ditentang itu muncul dan menggerogoti hidupnya? Sehun, Sehun, Sehun. Bagaimana jika seandainya nanti Luhan benar-benar terjerat pada laki-laki itu?

Luhan menggigit bibirnya pelan. "Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Tapi sebisa mungkin, aku harus menjauhinya."

Baekhyun menatap Luhan serius. Ia mencerna semua perkataan yang Luhan ucap barusan. Sebisa mungkin, Baekhyun harus menjauhinya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus akan ia lakukan.

Menjauhinya?

Atau membiarkannya mengalir seperti sewajarnya?

* * *

><p>Luhan menatap ruang itu dalam diam. Matanya bergerak kesana-kemari melihat banyakorang yang hilir mudik di hadapannya. Ia mendongkakkan kepalanya, menolehkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari seseorang.<p>

"Eoh, Luhan!" Panggilan dengan nada sedikit menjerit itu membuat Luhan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Tampak Minseok melmbaikan tangan dan bergerak cepat ke arahnya. "Kenapa kemari? Aku rasa kau sedang tidak ada jadwal, kan?"

Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. "Ya, aku memang sedang tidak ada jadwal. Aku ingin menemui seseorang."

Minseok tampak tersenyum miring kemudian ia mengerling genit ke arah Luhan. "Kalau kau mencari Sehun, ia ada dikamarnya."

Luhan membolakan matanya. Tunggu, Sehun ada disini? Jadi, ia dan Sehun ada di gedung yang sama? Tidak, ini benar-benar bencana. "Uh, Minseok, bisakah kita berbicara? Hanya berdua? Di kamarmu."

Awalnya Minseok tampak bingung dengan sikap Luhan yang tampak aneh tapi sedetik kemudian Minseok menganggukkan kepala tak lupa dengan senyum lebar yang membuat pipi tembemnya tampak makin terlihat gemuk.

Luhan kini mengekori Minseok yang berjalan menuju ke ruangannya. Minseok berjalan begitu santai membuat Luhan sedikit menggerutu dalam hati. Ia ingin cepat-cepat bersembunyi dari Sehun tapi Minseok tampaknya tidak menyadarinya dan malah mempersantai langkah demi langkah yang ia ciptakan. Luhan mendesah tanpa suara. Beruntung ruangan Minseok berada di arah yang berlawanan dengan milik Sehun. Setidaknya ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Sehun dan Luhan bersyukur atas itu.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku, Lu?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibir Minseok begitu ia masuk dan menutup pintunya.

"U-uh– " Luhan yang duduk di atas ranjang empuk berseprai warna peach milik Minseok itu tampak menatap langit-langit ruangan, mencari alasan yang tepat untuk diucapkan pada teman berpipi gembulnya itu. "Aku hanya merindukan kamarmu."

Minseok membuka mulutnya tanpa sadar dan menatap Luhan aneh. Kemudian ia berkacak pinggang. "Kau bilang kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku tadi."

Luhan hanya tersenyum polos sambil melonjak-lonjakkan tubuhnya -yang tengah terduduk- di kasur seperti anak kecil. Minseok hanya memutar bola matanya melihat kelakuan Luhan itu. "Oh, baiklah. Kalau kau merindukan kamarku kau bisa masuk sesuka hatimu oke? Aku harus bekerja lagi."

Luhan menghetikan kelakuan childishnya dengan cepat. "Minseok hyung!" Minseok yang sudah memunggungi Luhan kembali menoleh. "Bolehkah aku meminta tolong untuk memanggilkan Chanyeol kemari?"

"Chanyeol?" Luhan mengangguk bersemangat. "Jadi kau datang kemari untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol bukan Sehun?"

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya tidak suka. "Untuk apa aku bertemu dengan Sehun?"

Minseok tersenyum jahil. "Entahlah, aku hanya merasakan sesuatu menyenangkan sejak perekaman terakhirmu. Ah, untung saja Chanyeol ikut campur tangan membuat Kris tidak jadi menyentuhmu malam itu. Kau tahu, pelanggan makin bertambah sejak perekamanmu kapan hari itu!" Minseok berseru girang saat mengatakannya sedang Luhan tampak bingung dan tak percaya saat mendengarnya.

"Chanyeol… ikut campur bagaimana?"

"Aku juga baru tahu kemarin saat beberapa kru sedang membicarakannya dan aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya. Menurut yang mereka katakan, Sehun dan Chanyeol bekerja sama. Chanyeol yang memadamkan lampunya memberi cela untuk Sehun membawamu ke ruangannya." Jawab Minseok masih dengan binar-binar di matanya. "Baiklah, aku harus kembali bekerja sekarang. Tunggu disini, aku akan memanggilkan Chanyeol untukmu."

Luhan terdiam tak bergerak sama sekali. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang Minseok baru saja ucapkan. Sepintas sekelebat demi sekelebat ingatannya beberapa hari lalu muncul. Mulai dari semua yang Sehun katakan sampai yang Baekhyun katakan.

"_Kau merekam semuanya?"_

"_Mereka. Aku menggantikan Kris. Yang tadi, kau melakukan pekerjaanmu."_

"_Hai Chanyeol. Dia akan terus bersamaku malam ini. Bisakah kau urus sisanya? Ya, aku mengerti."_

"_Kemarin Chanyeol datang kemari. Dia bilang gege harus lembur jadi tidak bisa menemaniku. Jadi, dia yang menemaniku semalaman."_

Arrgghh! ia ingin mengumpat sekeras mungkin. Bagaimana ia tidak menyadarinya? Rasa sesak menyeruak di dada Luhan. ia merasa seperti orang idiot yang dengan mudahnya dibodohi dengan tipuan-tipuan murahan.

Luhan terus berkutat dengan pikirannya hingga tak menyadari pintu terbuka dan menampakkan Chanyeol dari sisi luarnya. "Ada apa?"

Suara bass itu terdengar memenuhi ruangan yang hening. Luhan mendongkak dan menatap Chanyeol sinis. "Kau…" Dari nada bicara dan raut wajahnya, Chanyeol tahu kalau dia sedang marah. Luhan menghela nafasnya berkali-kali mencoba menghilangkan emosinya yang sudah sampai ubun-ubun.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya kan? Aku tidak mau bekerja dengan Sehun. Kenapa kau malah seenaknya sendiri dan membantu Sehun menyentuhku dan membuatu seperti orang bodoh hah?!" Luhan tidak bisa menahan emosinya dan menurunkan volume suaranya yang meninggi tanpa bisa diperintah itu.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak bisa mengecewakan apa yang pelanggan minta."

Luhan menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. "Tidak bisa mengecewakan pelanggan katamu? Bagaimana dengan aku yang kau kecewakan? Di hadapanku kau menyetujui untuk tidak memasangkanku dengan lelaki sialan itu tapi nyatanya, kau malah membantunya untuk membodohiku tanpa aku tahu."

Luhan tertawa getir. "Keparat kau." Suara itu terdengar bergetar. "Aku berhenti dari tempat ini Park Chanyeol."

Setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir merah Luhan itu terdengar penuh penekanan. Chanyeol bisa melihat kilat kemarahan yang amat sangat pada kedua mata Luhan yang berair. Rasa bersalah mulai menggerogoti tubuh Chanyeol dan membuatnya susah untuk bernafas. Sesaat kemudian ia bisa melihat Luhan yang berjalan melewatinya. Well, Chanyeol benar-benar melakukan kesalahan besar saat ini.

Luhan terus berjalan tanpa arah, berusaha secepat mungkin keluar dari rumah laknat ini. Bibir dan tangannya bergetar kuat hingga rasanya lemas sekali. Beberapa kali ia menabrak orang dan terus saja berjalan tanpa mengucapkan kata maaf. Ia tidak tahu kenapa rasanya benar-benar sesak seperti ini.

Tangan itu menahan tubuhnya. Merengkuhnya, membuatnya merasa hangat. Tangisan Luhan pecah membuat buliran-buliran bening itu mengalir makin menjadi-jadi. Luhan masih terus menangis sampai wajahnya memerah. Perlahan, Luhan melepas pelukan pada tubuhnya. Ia membalikkan badannya dan mendongak. Tatapan mereka bertemu.

Dengan cepat dan tanpa diduga tangan Luhan bergerak dan menampar wajah seseorang yang tadi memeluknya dengan keras, membuat sebuah tanda kemerahan nampak kontras dengan kulit putihnya. "Mulai sekarang, jangan pernah ganggu hidupku lagi, Oh Sehun."

* * *

><p>Baekhyun menatap Luhan yang tampak lesu dan tak bertenaga saat mengemasi barang-barangnya. Baekhyun bisa melihat tatapan kosong pada kedua obsidian rusa kakaknya yang biasanya terlalu berbinar senang. "Ge?"<p>

Luhan tak menjawab. Baekhyun mendesah keras. Hari ini ia akan pulang dari rumah sakit, bukankah harusnya Luhan senang? Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut seketika. "Gege!" Baekhyun kini memanggilnya dengan setengah berteriak, membuat Luhan terlonjak dan menoleh linglung ke arah Baekhyun.

"kenapa berteriak?"

Baekhyun menekuk wajahnya kesal. "Gege mengabaikanku. Bukankah harusnya kau senang karena aku akan pulang hari ini? menyebalkan."

Luhan membulatkan bibirnya menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Kemudian ia tersenyum kecil "Maafkan aku, ada beberapa hal yang mengganjal di pikiranku akhir-akhir ini."

Baekhyun menatap Luhan serius kemudian mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya setuju. "Selama semingguan ini gege selalu saja tampak murung dan tidak bersemangat. Beberapa kali juga aku memergokimu melamun dan menampakkan raut wajah sedih. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Luhan merunduk menatap sepatu merahnya. Terlalu banyak hal yang Luhan pikirkan, terutama tentang Sehun. Kemunculan laki-laki itu membuat hidup Luhan jadi jungkir balik tidak karuan dan ia membenci itu. seminggu terakhir ia terus memikirkan tentang perasaannya pada Sehun dan ia hanya menemukan satu jawaban.

Arahnya sudah berubah dan ia mulai menyukai Sehun.

Kenyataan menyedihkan itu membuat Luhan ingin menangis keras. Ia ingin menjadi laki-laki normal yang punya kehidupan normal dengan seorang wanita dan memiliki seorang anak nantinya. Bukan malah menjadi seorang gay dan hidup bersama laki-laki, menjadi pihak yang di bawah.

Fakta bahwa ia sekarang gay membuatnya depresi dan frustasi. Fakta bahwa ia sekarang gay membuatnya takut untuk melakukan sesuatu hal. Ia takut orang-orang melihatnya dengan aneh dan pada akhirnya dikucilkan, dilupakan. Ia tidak mau itu terjadi pada dirinya. Astaga, Luhan bisa gila hanya karena memikirkan ini.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun sebentar kemudian ia mengembangkan senyum manisnya. "Tidak ada. Sudahlah, lebih baik kita cepat membereskan barang-barangmu dan cepat pulang kerumah. Aku tahu kau sudah merindukan rumah, kan?"

Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan senyum yang makin lama makin melebar dan mengangguk bersemangat sebagai jawabannya. "Aku ingin mengunjungi makam mama dan baba kalau sudah di rumah nanti. Gege mau mengantarkanku kan?"

"Tentu. Aku juga sudah lama tidak mengunjungi makam mereka." Luhan menatap langit-langit ruangan, mencoba mengingat bagaimana rupa orang tuanya.

"Aku merindukan mereka, ge." Cicitan Baekhyun membuat Luhan mau tak mau menoleh. Ia bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi Baekhyun yang menjadi murung. Luhan bisa merasakan apa yang Baekhyun rasakan. Tangan Luhan terulur dan mengusak perlahan rambut halus adik kesayangannya itu.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan menemui mereka." Baekhyun terdiam dan mengangguk patuh. Ia memilih menatap ke arah pemandangan di luar jendela. Pandangannya jatuh pada sepasang burung yang tampak berkicau lucu. Entah kenapa, ia teringat pada laki-laki itu.

Park Chanyeol.

Degub jantungnya berpacu tanpa sebab saat mengeja nama itu. Oh ya tuhan, apa yang sudah terjadi padanya? Ini gila. Suka tidak suka, Baekhyun menyadari kalau ia merindukan keberadaan laki-laki raksasa itu. Chanyeol tak pernah datang dan menjenguknya sejak hari dimana ia menyatakan perasaannya padahal biasanya ia sering sekali datang dan mengganggu hari-hari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun benar-benar merindukannya. "Nah, selesai. Ayo kita pulang." Baekhyun mendongak menatap Luhan yang mulai mengangkat tas-tasnya dan berjalan keluar. Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengekori Luhan dari belakang. Ia ingin menanyakan masalah Chanyeol pada Luhan tapi ia malu dan takut. Ia malu untuk mengakui kalau ternyata ia merindukan laki-laki menyebalkan itu dan ia juga takut Luhan marah karena tampaknya Luhan itu straight.

"Ada apa? Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Luhan begitu ia selesai membantu Baekhyun duduk di dalam taksi. Luhan berlari memutari taksi kemudian masuk dan duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Setelah memberi intruksi pada sopir taksi untuk menjalankan mobilnya, Luhan mengarahkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Baekhyun. "Jadi?"

"U-um aku hanya ingin bertanya, kenapa Chanyeol tidak pernah mengunjungiku? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Hening.

Luhan tampak menatap Baekhyun serius namun enggan mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan mengalihkan tatapannya dari Baekhyun. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku sudah tidak bekerja bersamanya lagi."

Baekhyun tampak terkejut. "A-apa? Tapi kenapa?"

"Aku mengundurkan diri. Hanya merasa kurang cocok saja bekerja disana." Baekhyun yang merasa kurang puas dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan kakaknya itu menautkan kedua alisnya. Ia yakin ada sesuatu yang lain yang kakaknya itu tidak ceritakan padanya.

"Lalu Chanyeol?" Terdengar suara gemeletuk gigi berasal dari Luhan. Well, sebenarnya Luhan kurang menyukai topik pembicaraan ini. "Aku tak tahu. Jangan bahas dia lagi. Lagipula ia tidak akan pernah muncul di kehidupan kita lagi."

"Apa? Tapi kenapa? Kau sedang ada masalah dengan Chanyeol?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan bahas dia lagi Byun Baekhyun?!" Suara itu meninggi membuat nyali Baekhyun seketika menciut. "Ku tekankan sekali lagi, dia tidak akan pernah muncul di hidup kita jadi jangan pernah bahas dia, mengerti?" Suara itu begitu dingin dan menusuk.

"Aku mengerti." Sebuah cicitan kecil itu muncul dari bibir Baekhyun. Cicitan kecil itu kemudian disusul dengan isakan tangis yang hampir tak terdengar. Luhan menghela nafasnya beberapa kali dan merengkuh bahu Baekhyun yang bergetar.

Luhan tahu, ia sudah membuat suatu kesalahan. Ia tak pernah membentak adiknya dan beberapa menit yang lalu ia baru saja melakukannya. Ia benar-benar bukan seorang kakak yang baik. Padahal ia tahu kalau Baekhyun itu adalah sosok yang rapuh tapi ia malah memperlakukannya seperti itu.

"Maafkan aku. itu benar-benar di luar kendaliku." Baekhyun mengangguk dalam dekapan Luhan. Kakaknya itu melakukannya tanpa sengaja, harusnya ia memakluminya tapi entah kenapa air matanya terus muncul seakan tidak mau diajak kompromi. Setelah ini, ia harus menuruti semua ucapan Luhan. Ia tidak ingin satu-satunya orang yang disayanginya ini marah padanya dan membentaknya seperti tadi hanya karena kenakalannya.

Gerakan taksi itu terhenti begitu juga aliran air mata yang bersumber dari obsidian kecoklatan Baekhyun. Kedua bola mata indah itu bisa melihat rumah sederhana yang begitu dirindukannya. Dengan bersemangat ia keluar dari taksi dan berlarian menuju ke dalam rumah. Ia menidurkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu dan mencium wanginya.

"Kau benar-benar terlihat sangat merindukan rumah ini." Luhan berjalan melewati Baekhyun dan naik ke lantai dua untuk meletakkan barang-barang Baekhyun ke kamarnya. "Aku akan membersihkan kamarmu dulu, jangan masuk. Kalau kau mengantuk tidur saja di kamarku dulu." ucap Luhan lagi –sedikit berteriak- dari lantai dua.

"Ya ge!" Baekhyun berseru tak kalah keras. Sebentar saja ia merasakan alam mimpinya, ia terbangun karena suara ketukan pintu. Baekhyun mendecih kesal. Ah, benar-benar mengganggu. Dengan malas-malasan, Baekhyun bangun dari sofa dan membuka pintunya. Tampak seorang asing berdiri kaku di hadapannya.

"Mencari siapa? Dan, kau siapa?"

Laki laki itu membungkuk kecil sebagai tanda penghormatan. "Aku datang untuk menemui Luhan. Aku Oh Sehun, kekasihnya?"

Mata Baekhyun seketika membola. "Eh?"

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Haloooooooo~<p>

Adakah yang masih merindukan ff nista absurd ini? Hwhw maaf over latepost banget. Kemaren itu ceritanya review menurun dan itu membuat aku terkena writer's block T.T Ayo jujur, apakah ini ff sudah mulai membosankan? Atau ada sesuatu hal yang bikin kalian males bacanya? Hwhw butuh masukan banget. T.T

Untuk next chapter, kalo review banyak, aku bakal update secepat kilat(?) tapi kalau review tetep menurun, siap-siap late post hwhw T.T

Untuk kejadian lampu mati di chapter kemarin udah kejawab ya~

Di chapter ini juga dijelasin perang batinnya Luhan. kenapa dia tetep kekeuh buat ngelak kalau dia itu normal walau sebenernya udah nggak.

Untuk pairing Taoris kayaknya ga bakal muncul di ff ini ya, mungkin aku bakal bikin ff khusus mereka. Untuk sekarang aku lagi progress nulis ff kaisoo gs sih mungkin di publish 3-4 hari lagi *kalo rajin*

Um, apa lagi ya~ kalau ada yang gak paham langsung kek kotak review atau pm deh, oke?

Sedikit promosi (?)

bisa add akun fb aku unamenya Mo-chan (Swagchane) yang sampulnya ChanBaek (?) hehe xD

Yang terakhir~ Reviewnya ya~ kritik, saran, sanggahan, komenan semua diterima xD

Makasih *kasih lope2*


	6. LOVE

"Mencari siapa? Dan, kau siapa?"

Laki laki itu membungkuk kecil sebagai tanda penghormatan. "Aku datang untuk menemui Luhan. Aku Oh Sehun, kekasihnya."

Mata Baekhyun membola seketika. "Eh?"

Baekhyun memundurkan langkahnya. Ia menatap Sehun aneh dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Wajah datar, rambut pendek, kulit pucat, dada rata, tubuh tinggi, suara berat. "Kau laki-laki?"

Sedetik saja, Baekhyun bisa melihat raut kebingungan pada wajah Sehun tapi kemudian laki-laki itu mengangguk. Baekhyun merengut melihat anggukan kepala yang Sehun berikan. "Kau pasti salah orang. Luhan gege yang tinggal disini pasti bukan kekasihmu. Gege itu normal jadi tidak mungkin dia berpacaran dengan laki-laki apalagi yang tidak ada ekspresinya sama sekali seperti kau."

Sehun tak menanggapi malah terus menatap Baekhyun tajam membuat Baekhyun sedikit salah tingkah. "Sudah selesai? Bisakah kau memanggilkan Luhan sekarang? Aku ada urusan dengannya."

"Tunggu disini akan ku panggilkan." Baekhyun berbalik dan menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya layaknya orang menggerutu tanpa suara. Kaki pendeknya mulai menaiki tangga dan memasuki kamarnya. Tampak Luhan sedang bersenandung kecil sambil membereskan lemarinya.

"Gege?"

Luhan menoleh kemudian ia berkacak pinggang. "Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak masuk, kan? Aku belum selesai bersih-bersih Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ada seseorang dibawah mencarimu. Namanya Oh Sehun."

Luhan membolakan matanya yang sipit. "Oh Sehun?" Dari nada bicaranya Luhan terdengar begitu terkejut.

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. "Gege mengenalnya? Dia bilang kalau dia itu kekasihmu. Aku sudah bilang kalau dia salah orang tapi dia tetap saja dia bersikeras untuk bertemu denganmu. Apa gege mengenalnya?"

Persendian Luhan serasa mencair sekarang. Sehun disini, mengatakan pada Baekhyun kalau mereka sepasang kekasih. Luhan tak beranjak dari tempatnya awal. Wajahnya yang menyiratkan kebimbangan dan ketakutan itu membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya heran. Mungkin gegenya ini sedang berusaha mengingat Oh Sehun? Atau entahlah.

"Aku akan menyuruhnya pergi kalau gege memang tidak mengenalnya." Luhan mendongak menatap Baekhyun yang hendak keluar kamar. Otaknya bekerja cepat seketika. Kalau Baekhyun menemui Sehun lagi, bisa jadi lebih gawat.

"Baekhyun-" Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Luhan. "Kau bisa beristirahat di kamarku sekarang."

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat setelah mendengar nada bicara Luhan yang terdengar memerintah. Sebenarnya ia bisa melihat gelagat aneh yang kakaknya itu tujukan sayangnya ia terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada kakaknya. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Aku mengerti."

Setelah memastikan adiknya sudah masuk ke kamarnya, Luhan menuruni tangga dan menemui Sehun. Ia menahan nafas saat indranya menangkap Sehun yang sedang duduk tenang menanti dirinya. Tarik nafas – buang, tarik nafas – buang. Setelah merasa kalau dirinya benar-benar siap menemui Sehun, kaki kurusnya melangkah perlahan namun pasti mendekati laki-laki lebih tinggi itu.

Sehun mendongkak begitu melihat seseorang berhenti di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum kecil begitu mengetahui siapa orang tersebut. "Apa maumu?" Dari suaranya sudah tampak kalau Luhan benar-benar sedang kesal. Kalau dari suara saja sudah bisa membunuh seseorang mungkin Sehun sudah mati sekarang.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu keluar untuk makan siang. Aku tahu kau pasti belum makan." Sehun mengatakan dua kalimat itu dengan nada yang terlewat santai membuat hasrat Luhan untuk menjambak rambutnya sampai botak naik ke ubun-ubun.

"Pergi dari sini sekarang juga." Luhan berusaha memendam emosinya. Ia tidak mau meledak-ledak dan Baekhyun mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?" Tangan Luhan mengepal erat menandakan jika emosinya sudah terlalu besar.

Sehun menunduk."Chanyeol sebenarnya melarangku untuk menemuimu dulu tapi karena rasa rinduku tak terbendung, aku tidak mengikuti apa katanya." Luhan berusaha menghiraukan ucapan laki-laki menyebalkan dihadapannya ini. Sehun sudah membuat hidupnya terombang ambing. Jangan sampai ucapan bullshit yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya itu kembali membuatnya makin goyah.

"Aku tak perduli." Luhan yang berbicara dengan sakarstik itu membat Sehun mendongak menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Kenapa kau membenciku?"

Baru kali ini Luhan mendengar nada bicara Sehun yang terlampau lembut. Ia menoleh menatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas. Jemari Luhan yang mengepal dari tadi perlahan terbuka.

"Kenapa kau terus mengejarku?"

Sehun tersenyum. Senyuman manis, ah tidak, sangat manis. Luhan membeku sesaat melihat senyuman itu muncul dari bibir Sehun. Laki-laki itu tak pernah menunjukkan sisi lembutnya pada Luhan dan sekarang semua itu mampu membuat perut Luhan serasa diaduk tidak karuan.

"Tentu saja karena aku menyukaimu."

Dan sekali lagi, Luhan menahan nafas. Emosi yang dari tadi sudah sampai di ubun-ubun perlahan mereda. Raut kebingungan tergambar jelas di wajah Luhan dan Sehun bisa melihatnya.

"_Gege, bagaimana jika ada seorang laki-laki menyatakan perasaannya padamu?"_

"_Tentu saja aku akan menolaknya. Kalau bisa aku juga akan menjauhinya."_

Sekelebat ingatannya tentang pembicaraannya dengan Baekhyun saat itu muncul. Ya Tuhan, Luhan ingin menangis sekarang. Sehun berdiri baru selangkah ia mendekati Luhan, laki-laki mungil itu malah memundurkan tubuhnya. Ada sebuah ketakutan di wajah Luhan saat itu.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Luhan berteriak tanpa sadar saat Sehun berusaha mendekat. Kemudian ia menggeleng beberapa kali. Suaranya melemah. "Aku tak bisa Sehun. Ini salah. Aku mohon hentikan."

Sehun berjalan mendekat ke arah Luhan perlahan. Tangannya perlahan menyelimuti tubuh Luhan, membawa laki-laki mungil itu pada sebuah dekapan hangat yang menenangkan. "Aku tak bisa. Jangan minta aku untuk berhenti Lu."

Mendadak Jantung Luhan berdebum sangat cepat, dan itu terlalu kuat. Dalam pelukan itu, ia juga bisa merasakan bagaimana debaran di dada Sehun yang juga setara dengan miliknya.

"Apa kau menyuruhku kesini untuk melihat kalian berpelukan?"

* * *

><p><strong>The Slave Doll<strong>

A story line by **Swagchane**

**Warning!**

This Character is belong to me (Except EXO members of course)

Alur dan kemasan cerita terlahir dari otak nista saya dan dari manga yang berjudul Houkago Chokyo Housoshitsu.

**Pairing:**

Hun-Han | Chan-Baek

**Sorry for the typos. No EYD.**

**Don't be a plagiarist. Don't be a siders.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Baekhyun terus menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya, menatap Chanyeol dengan senyuman yang tak pernah luntur dari bibirnya. Chanyeol yang menikmati coklat hangat yang baru saja dibuatnya itu hanya mampu mengerutkan dahi melihat sikap Baekhyun yang berbeda dari biasaya. "Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?"<p>

Baekhyun menggeleng, masih dengan senyum yang menurut Chanyeol manis itu. "Oh, ayolah Baekhyun, jangan melemparkan senyum seperti itu terus padaku. Bisa-bisa aku terserang diabetes sekarang." Chanyeol bisa melihat rona merah di pipi Baekhyun. Dengan cepat ia mencondongkan tubuhnya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun. "Lalu kenapa terus tersenyum?"

Sumburat kemerahan itu makin kentara membuat Chanyeol ingin menggigiti pipinya. "Aku hanya tak menyangka kau bisa ada disini."

"Kau senang?"

Baekhyun merunduk dan mengangguk beberapa kali. Chanyeol tertawa melihat ekspresi malu-malu yang Baekhyun tujukan padanya. "Aku senang kau sudah mau menerimaku."

Baekhyun mendongkak menatap Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar seperti biasa. Entahlah, ini terlalu membingungkan. Harusnya ia marah karena ia melihat laki-laki menyebalkan ini ada di hadapannya tapi rasa rindu yang terlalu dalam tiba-tiba menyelip dalam setiap rongga tubuhnya. Pernyataan cinta chanyeol waktu itu benar-benar mengubah segalanya.

"Menerima apa?" Tanya Baekhyun pura-pura bodoh.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya santai kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada badan kursi. "Kau dulu tak pernah tersenyum seperti itu padaku."

Baekhyun sontak merengutkan dahi dan memajukan bibirnya tidak setuju. "Kau dulu itu menyebalkan."

"Bagian mananya yang menyebalkan?"

"Semua."

"Lalu sekarang?"

"Sudah tidak lagi."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Sudah jangan banyak bertanya."

"Aku hanya ingin tahu. Sejak kapan aku tidak menyebalkan lagi?"

"Sejak…" Baekhyun terdian mencari jawaban yang tepat. Ia tidak mungkin jujur pada Chanyeol dengan mengatakan kalau ia tampak lebih menyenangkan, lebih tampan dan lebih segalanya setelah detik dimana ia menyatakan perasaannya. "I-itu… sejak kau menghilang."

Chanyeol menautkan kedua alisnya. Menghilang? "Kau merindukanku?"

Obsidian Baekhyun seketika membola mendengar kalimat Chanyeol –yang menurutnya- terlalu frontal itu. "T-tidak. Mana mungkin aku merindukan orang sepertimu."

Chanyeol tertawa keras. "Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan tidak sementara raut wajahmu mengatakan iya?" Chanyeol meneruskan tawa kerasnya membuat Baekhyun kembali memberenggut. "Bahkan wajahmu penuh dengan rona merah seperti itu."

Baekhyun sontak menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Yak?! Kau menyebalkan!" Baekhyun memberdirikan tubuhnya. Lebih baik ia tidur di kamarnya daripada Chanyeol terus menggodanya seperti ini. Baru saja ia akan melangkah, kakinya malah tersandung kaki meja membuat tubuhnya oleng dan akan jatuh.

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun refleks berdiri dan menangkap tubuh Baekhyun agar tidak jatuh walau –karena kerefleks-annya itu- membuat tulang rusuknya sakit karena terbentur pinggiran meja dengan sangat keras. Chanyeol meringis merasakan sakit kemudian menatap Baekhyun. "Kau tak apa?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kaku antara shock karena hampir jatuh dan gugup karena jaraknya dengan Chanyeol terlalu dekat. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah tulang rusuk bagian kiri yang dipegang oleh Chanyeol. "Kau tak apa?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum setengah meringis. Baekhyun, yang entah kenapa merasa bersalah segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan membawa Chanyeol duduk di sofa. "Tunggu disini. Akan kubawakan obat."

Sepeninggal Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya mampu tersenyum. Ia bisa melihat wajah penuh kekhawatiran yang pria kecil itu tunjukkan untuknya, hanya untuknya. Ah~ indahnya surga. Baekhyun kembali sangat cepat dengan kotak P3K di tangannya dan raut kepanikan di wajahnya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya tepat disebelah Chanyeol. "Mananya yang sakit?"

Chanyeol menunjuk bagian rusuk kiri tanpa menyentuhnya. Baekhyun baru saja akan membuka kancing kemeja Chanyeol tapi gerakan tangannya terhenti. Perutnya bergejolak membuat jantungnya serasa dipompa berkali-kali lipat. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya bingung.

Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia kembali memfokuskan dirinya membuka kancing kemeja Chanyeol satu persatu sampai semuanya terbuka. Ia kembali menahan nafas saat tubuh kekar Chanyeol tersaji di hadapannya. Harusnya ini wajar dan terasa biasa-biasa saja karena mereka sama-sama lelaki tapi situasinya berbeda. Pikirannya berkeliaran kemana-mana. Baekhyun merasa kalau dia seperti seorang mesum sekarang.

Chanyeol tersenyum antara bangga, puas dan senang ketika melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang sedikit tergagap saat melihat tubuhnya. "Ada apa?"

Baekhyun mendongak terkejut kemudian menunduk lagi dan menggeleng lemah. "Tidak ada." Cicit Baekhyun sangat pelan dan hampir tak terdengar. Ia mulai mengobati memar kebiruan di rusuk Chanyeol dengan tangan gemetar. Ia takut menyentuh kulit Chanyeol. Ia takut sengatan-sengatan mendebarkan itu merasuki tubuhnya dan membuatnya makin gugup tak terkendali.

Setiap pergerakan yang Baekhyun lakukan tak pernah luput dari pengelihatan Chanyeol. Bagaimana laki-laki itu mungil itu mengobatinya dengan teliti dan hati-hati. Bagaimana laki-laki mungil itu terkadang berhenti dan memandangi tubuhnya takut-takut.

"Baekhyun…" Baekhyun menahan nafas saat dipanggil dengan dalam seperti itu oleh Chanyeol. Tangannya yang terus bergerak mengobati luka Chanyeol itu terhenti saat laki-laki yang lebih tinggi itu memegangnya membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau mendongak menatapnya.

Laki-laki mungil itu bisa merasakan hawa di sekitarnya itu menjadi panas seketika. Chanyeol menatapnya tajam dan itu membuatnya salah tingkah. Ia berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya, kemana saja asal bukan ke mata, bibir dan badan Chanyeol yang terekspos itu.

Chanyeol mencondongkan wajah dan tubuhnya mendekat membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau memundurkah tubuhnya hingga tertidur di atas sofa. Baekhyun berusaha menahan tubuh Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya yang serasa lemas dan tak bertenaga. Tak ada hasilnya, Chanyeol malah merangkap tangannya dan terus mengikis jarak di antara mereka.

Makin dekat dan makin hangat. Baekhyun bisa merasakan bagaimana hembusan nafas Chanyeol membelai kulitnya. Hingga ciuman itu terjadi. Ah, mungkin setelah ini Baekhyun harus memeriksakan jantungnya yang terus berpacu keras membuat otak, saraf dan ototnya serasa lumpuh seketika. Chanyeol memperdalam ciumannya dan menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya, melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut membuat lelaki kecil itu tak terkendali. Baekhyun serasa mencair, pergerakan yang Chanyeol ciptakan membuatnya melemas dan tak bertenaga sama sekali. Untuk membalas saja tidak ada kekuatan apalagi untuk melawan. Ia pasrah.

Bagaimana cara Chanyeol melumat bibirnya itu terasa begitu memabukkan. Ia melakukannya dengan begitu lembut membuat Baekhyun terbuai. Chanyeol begitu lihai dan ahli, mengantarkan Baekhyun pada kenikmatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Hingga sentuhan terakhir, dan Chanyeol melepaskan tautannya. Membiarkan yang lebih mungil menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat nafas Baekhyun yang tak teratur serta wajahnya sang sangat merah. Ia tersenyum kemudian membelai pipi Baekhyun lembut dan memberi sebuah kecupan panjang di dahi Baekhyun. Oh ya Tuhan, Baekhyun tidak akan melupakan hari ini.

* * *

><p>"Aku khawatir pada Baekhyun."<p>

Sehun yang sedang fokus mengemudi hanya berdeham sebagai jawabannya. Ia sedikit melirik Luhan yang merunduk khas orang khawatir. "Ada Chanyeol, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Luhan menatap Sehun sinis. "Justru itulah aku makin khawatir. Chanyeol orang yang tak bisa dipercaya. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun nanti? Bagaimana jika Chanyeol melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak pada Baekhyun? Bagaimana jika-"

"Luhan…" Sehun yang mulai pusing dengan omelan Luhan menyela perkataannya. Ia menatap Luhan. "Tak kan terjadi apa-apa pada adikmu itu. percayalah padaku."

Luhan menggigit bibirnya bimbang. Pada akhirnya ia menyerah dan mengangguk, membiarkan Sehun kembali memfokuskan diri pada jalanan dihadapannya dengan lengkungan kepuasan di bibirnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian mobil Sehun memasuki sebuah bangunan yang Luhan yakini adalah sebuah apartemen. "Kita akan kemana?" Luhan kembali bersuara begitu mobil Sehun sudah terparkir rapi.

Setelah melepas seatbeltnya, Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya, membantu Luhan melepas miliknya juga. "Apartemenku." Sehun sedikit mencondongkan kepalanya saat membisikkannya pada telinga Luhan dan membuat lelaki bermata rusa itu membelalak.

"Hah? T-tapi untuk apa?"

Sehun tak menjawab malah memilih keluar dari mobil. Ia terdiam menunggu Luhan ikut keluar namun rasa-rasanya Luhan masih betah duduk di dalam mobil perak milih Sehun. Karena merasa tak sabar, Sehun mengetuk-ketuk jendela disebelah Luhan. Dengan ragu Luhan membuka jendelanya. "Mau sampai kapan ada disana?"

Luhan melirik ragu ke arah Sehun. Ia tidak mau keluar dari mobil ini dan mengikuti Sehun ke apartementnya. Berada bersama Sehun dalam satu ruangan itu tampaknya menyeramkan –walau sebenarnya menyenangkan- apalagi berada di sarangnya. Luhan menggelengkan beberapa kali saat membayangkannya.

"Jadi kau tidak mau keluar?" Luhan mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya bingung. Tampaknya Sehun salah mengartikan gelengan Luhan tadi meski Luhan memang enggan untuk keluar. "Turun sekarang atau aku yang akan menurunkanmu."

Sehun mengetuk-ketukkan kakinya bosan menunggu jawaban Luhan yang menurutnya terlampau lama walaupun faktanya belum sampai semenit. Dengan cepat Sehun membuka pintu mobilnya, menggendong Luhan ala bridal dan berjalan pasti menuju apartementnya. Luhan memekik keras saat tubuhnya terangkat sendirnya. Tangannya terkalung pada leher Sehun dengan sigap. "Lepaskan aku."

Sehun tak menjawab. Ia tetap berjalan santai tanpa memperdulikan Luhan. "Aku mohon lepaskan aku, ini memalukan." Luhan terlihat sedikit panik dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lengan kekar Sehun. puluhan mata menatap aneh ke arah mereka membuat Luhan risih dan malu.

Begitu masuk ke dalam apartementnya, Sehun dengan perlahan menidurkan Luhan ke ranjang king sizenya. Kalau biasanya Luhan akan berdebar-debar kalau berada di jarak sedekat dan posisi seintim ini dengan Sehun, maka kali ini tidak. Bibirnya terkerucut kesal sedang tatapannya menghindari mata Sehun.

"Berhentilah melakukan itu, aku muak." Luhan mulai merajuk saat jemari Sehun membelai lembut wajahnya.

Sehun menaikkan alisnya bingung. "Ada apa?"

Luhan menatap Sehun tak percaya. Ia ingin berteriak tapi ia sudah lelah. Ia berusaha menahan emosinya yang meluap-luap dan akhirnya menyerah. Membiarkan emosinya mencair menjadi tetesan-tetesan bening yang keluar dari matanya. "Kau menyebalkan."

Hening. Sehun memilih untuk beranjak dan menyiapkan sebuah minuman untuk Luhan. Susu vanilla, susu kesukaan Luhan. Sehun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya mendekati Luhan, menyodorkan segelas susu itu pada lelaki kecil yang sedang terisak di hadapannya. Luhan meghentikan tangis tanpa suaranya saat ia melihat Sehun menyodorkan segelas susu vanilla. Tunggu, bagaimana ia tahu?

"Waktu pertama bertemu, kau kesusahan mengambil susu ini dan aku membantumu. Sejak saat itu aku tahu kalau kau menyukai susu vanilla." Sehun berbicara seakan menyadari apa yang Luhan fikirkan.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum manis, terlalu manis sampai Luhan tergagap dan sedikit salah tingkah. Dengan cepat Luhan menerima gelas yang Sehun sodorkan untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya, meminum susu vanilla itu dalam sekali teguk. Apa yang Luhan lakukan itu membuat Sehun tersenyum –karena menurut Sehun itu lucu- dan tanpa sadar mengusap lembut surai kecoklatan Luhan.

Ketika Luhan mendongkak, tatapan mereka bertemu. Ketika Luhan akan mengalihkan pandangannya, Sehun dengan sigap menahan dagunya, memberi isyarat pada Luhan agar ia terus menatap kearahnya. Tangan kiri Sehun yang terbebas, mengambil alih gelas kosong yang Luhan genggam, meletakkannya perlahan pada nakas samping tempat tidur.

Ibu jari Sehun tergerak, mengusap aliran air mata Luhan yang sedikit mengering. Kemudian kepalanya tercondong, mengecup penuh kasih kedua mata Luhan yang tertutup membuat laki-laki yang lebih kecil dilanda kelemasan. Sekali lagi, apapun yang Sehun lakukan, ia takkan bisa menolak. Bagaimanapun kuatnya dorongan untuk menolak pada dirinya tapi percuma saja, pesona Oh Sehun terlalu kuat untuk di acuhkan. Laki-laki dingin ini selalu memberinya perasaan yang memabukkan, membuatnya menginginkannya lagi dan lagi. Luhan sudah terikat pada Oh Sehun.

"Apa kau percaya padaku?" Sehun membisikkannya di telinga Luahn sembari membaringkan tubuh itu perlahan. Menindihnya dan menatap onyx kecoklatan itu tajam. Menanti jawaban atas pertanyaan singkatnya.

"Tidak."

Satu kata itu memiliki arti yang telak dan pasti. "Aku tidak siap dengan kehidupan baru itu Sehun. walaupun semua tampak menyenangkan tapi aku tidak bisa. Kau lihat tadi? Semua orang menatap kita aneh dan kita memang benar-benar aneh. Mencintai sesama jenis satu sama lain. Kau tahu itu salah kan? Dan semua itu salahmu. Kenapa kau harus masuk, mengganggu dan mengubah arah hidupku Sehun? kenapa?"

Genangan bening itu kembali menyapa indra pengelihatan Luhan tapi Sehun malah tersenyum menanggapinya. Luhan sudah mengaku kalau ia menyukainya secara tidak langsung. Luhan juga menyukainya. Bukan Sehun namanya kalau disaat seperti ini ia malah diam dan menyerah. Jadi dengan sigap ia kembali menciumi wajah Luhan, membuat laki-laki kecil itu melenguh.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Pertanyaan yang Sehun ajukan itu terlalu sulit untuk dijawab. Ia ingin sekali mengatakan tidak walau nyatanya iya. Benar-benar terdengar seperti seorang munafik.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Sehun menahan kedua sisi kepala Luhan, membuat lelaki itu menatap ke arahnya. "Lihat aku dan jawab aku. Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya tanda ia sedang bingung. Daripada ia harus melihat mata Sehun yang terus mendesaknya untuk mengatakan 'iya aku menyukaimu', lebih baik Luhan menutup matanya. Entah setan dari mana yang muncul dalam dirinya, membuatnya tanpa sadar dan dengan suara serak mengatakan, "Ya."

Satu kata itu juga memiliki arti yang telak dan pasti. "Tapi…" Sepertinya tidak begitu. Luhan membuka matanya. Menatap Serius ke arah Sehun yang juga menatapnya sambil tersenyum. "Aku tak siap pada cacian yang orang-orang berikan pada kita nantinya."

"Buat apa memikirkan orang lain kalau aku ada disampingmu saat ini? Kau tak perlu khawatir dengan cacian yang orang berikan padamu karena aku disini untuk melindungimu. Kalau kau tidak menyukai seseorang, katakan saja maka aku akan menghabisinya. Jika semua orang membicarakan tentangmu dan kau merasa risih, hanya perlu tutup telingamu dan lihat padaku. saat kau membukanya nanti, takkan ada satu orangpun yang akan membicarakanmu karena aku yang akan membereskannya. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya satu…"

Bibir Sehun mendekat dan mengecup bibir Luhan lama. Tak ada pergerakan karena Sehun memang tidak menginginkannya. Kemudian ia melepasnya, kembali emngangkat wajahnya dan meatap Luhan tulus. "Percaya padaku dan aku akan melindungimu."

Luhan sedikit ternganga dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Itu tadi adalah kalimat terpanjang yang Sehun ucapkan padanya, nada bicaranya juga merupakan nada terlembut yang baru saja Luhan dengar dari bibir mungil Sehun apalagi tatapan tulus itu, membuat Luhan merasa enggan untuk mengatakan iya. Jadi dengan sebuah senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya, Luhan mengangguk pasti menjawab pernyataan Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum puas melihat reaksi yang diberikan lelaki mungilnya. Ia memeluk erat tubuh kecil Luhan. memberikan kecupan-kecupan indah pada setiap tubuh dan wajah Luhan. setelah itu mereka kembali merajut rasa, menghangatkan satu sama lain dalam pergumulan panas yang diiringi dengan desahan-desahan indah dan tak lupa dengan senyum yang merekah dimana-mana.

* * *

><p>Baekhyun kembali menatap ke arah jam dinding yang terus bergerak mengarah pada pukul 11 malam. Ini sudah larut dan kakaknya belum datang. Bukannya dia takut ada di rumah sendiri, ada Chanyeol yang dengan siaga menjaganya kapanpun hanya saja ia khawatir dengan keselamatan kakaknya itu. Apalagi ia pergi dengan seseorang yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai pacarnya tadi. Bagaimana kalau Luhan diapa-apakan? Bagaimana kalau ia nanti dibunuh? Bagaimana kalau tubuh Luhan nanti diambil organ dalamnya untuk dijual kembali? Bagaimana kalau- "Chanyeol!"<p>

Chanyeol yang sedang santai membaca koran terperanjat kaget saat Baekhyun berteriak dan memanggilnya dengan cara itu. Dengan cepat ia berlari ke arah ruang keluarga. Ia melihat Baekhyun yang terduduk di lantai dengan wajah pucat. Chanyeol sempat berfikir kalau mungkin ada semacam serangga atau kecoa yang mendekat ke arah Baekhyun membuatnya menjerit seperti tadi.

Chanyeol mendekat, mengusap bahu Baekhyun untuk menenangkan. "Ada apa?"

"Kenapa Luhan gege masih belum pulang? Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya. Bagaimana kalau laki-laki pucat yang membawanya tadi melakukan apa-apa pada gege? Chanyeol lakukan sesuatu, ayo lapor polisi!"

Chanyeol tercengang mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Apa yang keluar dari bibir laki-laki imut itu jauh berbeda dengan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Kemudian ia tertawa keras, sangat keras sampai perutnya terguncang hebat. Baekhyun benar-benar polos dan ia benar-benar menyukai itu.

Baekhyun merengut melihat Chanyeol menertawakannya. Memangnya apa yang lucu? "Yak! Kau mulai menyebalkan lagi. Aku serius tapi kau malah menertawakanku. Aku membencimu Park."

Melihat Baekhyun merajuk, Chanyeol segera menghentikan tawanya. Ia memeluk pinggang Baekhyun possessive dan menghembuskan nafasnya pada perpotongan leher Baekhyun, membuat sang empunya meinding kegelian. "Oh ayolah jangan merajuk seperti itu, kau benar-benar membenciku hm?"

"Tidak." Baekhyun bercicit kecil kemudian membalikkan badannya menatap Chanyeol masih dengan wajah yang di tekuk. "Sebutkan alasan kenapa kau menertawaiku dalam 5 detik. Kalau logis maka aku tidak jadi membencimu."

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya kurang setuju. "Hey mana bisa kau-"

"Lima…"

"Tunggu dulu-"

"Empat…"

"Waktu lima detik saja mana bisa cukup."

"Tiga…"

"Kau menggodaku."

"Dua…"

Chanyeol mendekat, menarik leher Baekhyun mendekat dan mencium bibirnya, membuat lelaki mungil itu terdiam. "Karena Sehun adalah anak buahku. Tidak mungkin ia akan membawa Luhan pergi ketempat yang aneh. Lagipula Sehun tampaknya menyukai Luhan."

Baekhyun hanya mampu mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya. Ekspresinya saat ini benar-benar bak orang linglung yang sedang mabuk. Rona merah di bibirnya begitu kentara. Well, ciuman dari seorang Park Chanyeol tampaknya memberikan dampak yang besar bagi seorang Baekhyun. Seakan tersadar, Baekhyun berdeham kecil untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya kembali.

"Lelaki pucat itu… menyukai gege?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Sehun bahkan pernah mengatakan padaku kalau mereka sudah berpacaran."

Baekhyun tampak berpikir. "Iya, dia mengenalkan dirinya padaku sebagai kekasih gege. Sedekat apa hubunganmu dengan laki-laki menyebalkan itu?"

"Tidak terlalu dekat." Chanyeol menjawabnya sambil menatap langit-langit seperti orang berfikir. "kami terkadang suka berbagi pendapat, berdebat dan saling memberi solusi. Walau terkadang dia bisa sangat menyebalkan."

Baekhyun mencibir. "Tentu saja sangat menyebalkan. Lagipula sangat mustahil. Gege mengatakan padaku kalau dia masih normal, mana bisa dia berpacaran dengan laki-laki itu. gege tidak mungkin menyukai tipe-tipe yang seperti dia."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Aku rasa kau salah. Pesona seorang Oh Sehun kalau sudah ada di atas ranjang tidak ada yang bisa menandingi. Bahkan aku sendiri saja kalah. Mungkin Luhan tertarik padanya karena itu."

Baekhyun ternganga saat mendengar penjelasan yang Chanyeol berikan. "A-apa?"

Chanyeol menatap bingung ke arah Baekhyun. "Apa apanya? Aku memang mengatakan apa barusan?"

"Pesona, ranjang, terarik. Maksudmu…

Apa?"

**TBC**

* * *

><p>FavFol/Rev. Fav/Fol/Rev.

No cuap-cuap ya. Silahkan tulis komentar kalian di kolom review xD

Aku merasa di chapter ini katanya agak berbelit-belit. Apakah kalian juga merasakan hal yang sama?

Untuk yang minta hunhan enceh, diatas udah ya walaupun ngga frontal hehe *ketawa cantik/?*

Next Chap kalo gaada perubahan cerita atau moodku gak lagi jelek, BH ama CY bakalan enceh enceh-an. *tawa nista*

.

Kemaren ada yang tanya kenapa updatenya berdasarkan review?

Banyak sih alesannya. Yang pertama, dengan review aku jadi tahu berapa banyak orang yang bener-bener baca dan suka sama ff ini. Yang kedua, dengan review aku jadi bisa tahu apa ffku pantes buat dilanjutin atau nggak. Dan yang terakhir, review banyak itu motivasi aku buat nulis dan nulis terus. Jadi kalo reviewnya dikit ya motivasi nulis aku berkurang.

Wkwkwk abaikan note kecil diatas :v

**Last,**

**Mind to Review ;)**


End file.
